Ishval
by Nightzz27
Summary: Ishval marcó un antes y un después en la vida de una generación. Narrado por dos de las personas que se forjaron una reputación en aquel conflicto, conoceremos los entresijos de la guerra y todos sus horrores. Ligerísimo royai.
1. Riza Hawkeye - Introducción

**¡Hola! Llevaba mucho sin subir nada por aquí, así que vuelvo fuerte.  
**

**Este fic se divide en un total de 27 capítulos que subiré de forma semanal (los fines de semana). Los capítulos serán de 3 tipos distintos. Los narrados en pasado de primera persona, como si fuera una declaración; los que están en cursiva, sueños en presente de primera persona; y las cartas de Maes. Estos últimos son cuartillas, pero parte de la gracia de este fic es el formato. Estas cartas las publicaré los miércoles cuando toque, ya que quedaría muy pobre subir solo eso en una semana.**

**Debo añadir que la traducción es española de España. Espero que no se note demasiado, pero cosas como Alquimista de Fuego, comandante en lugar de mayor o Generalísimo en lugar de Führer son ejemplos que quizás molesten un poco. Quiero hacer énfasis en este último. No quise llamar Führer a King Bradley porque creo que es una terminología que debería limitarse a Hitler, ya que es un "mote" más que un rango militar. De hecho, en la versión original lo llaman con el distintivo propio en japonés.**

**Eso es todo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

**Riza Hawkeye - Introducción**

Cuartel del Este. 21/DIC/1907

El comedor rebosaba de actividad. Sobre el ruido de cien conversaciones se distinguía el sonido de los cubiertos. Una larga cola avanzaba con fluidez hasta los puestos de comida. En ellos, los platos se llenaban con crema de verduras y estofado.

Algunas cadetes parloteaban sobre los ejercicios que habían hecho antes, o de los que tendrían que hacer después. Eran conversaciones banales, pequeños detalles que diferenciaban un día de otro: el humor de los instructores, de novios y amigas dejadas en el pueblo. Yo no solía conversar.

Cuando nos servían la comida cogíamos la bandeja y nos sentábamos alrededor de las mesas que se extendían por el comedor. Una vez allí las conversaciones continuaban, a veces interrumpidas por las pausas necesarias para masticar, a veces.

No recuerdo dónde me senté ese día, pero sí que el tema de conversación de Rebecca era su novio. Era una chica alegre y habladora. De figura esbelta y rasgos alargados, su pelo era envidiable, larguísimas ondas de cabello oscuro y suave. Aun así, lo que más me gustaba de ella era cómo hablaba. Sus conversaciones iban cargadas de energía, sarcasmo y buen humor. Era una de las pocas chicas con las que me llevaba bien. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión su exagerada frustración estaba justificada.

Al parecer, su chico había estado en el frente durante los seis meses reglamentarios. Esto era algo común, pues estar destinado de forma ininterrumpida durante más tiempo puede tener consecuencias adversas para el rendimiento del soldado.

Por desgracia, la situación no era normal en aquel momento. La rebelión de Ishval era una herida que seguía sangrando pese a lo que se leía en los periódicos. De hecho, la situación era tan grave que se prolongaban los tiempos de estancia en el frente. A veces incluso se llamaba a las armas a los reclutas que más destacasen, aunque no hubieran terminado su adiestramiento.

El novio de Rebecca era uno de esos desafortunados que tendrían que alargar su estancia el frente unos meses más. Intercambié una mirada con Uni mientras comíamos en silencio. Bien era sabido por todos que Rebecca no tardaría en encontrar a otro chico que le hiciera compañía.

Agradecí el momento en que sonó la sirena de las 15:00. Tenía una clase de estrategia teórica a las 15:30 y después prácticas de resistencia bajo la supervisión del estricto sargento Cassey. Aquel día estaba de mal humor, nos tuvo corriendo dos horas y mandó al infierno a más de una cadete. Las prácticas de resistencia nunca fueron de mi agrado, pero la satisfacción que daba terminarlas era mayor que con cualquier otra práctica.

En Amestris, el peso que tenía el ejército era mayor a prácticamente cualquier otro sector. Por ello, a diferencia de en otro países, la participación de mujeres en el cuerpo estaba casi tan solicitada como la de hombres. De ahí que existieran centros de reclutamiento mixtos.

Los primeros años nos separaban por sexo. Sabían de la distracción que ellos eran para nosotras y viceversa. Éramos jóvenes y nuestra prioridades no siempre eran las correctas, así que los barracones estaban en edificios separados. Con el tiempo comenzaban a mezclarnos en las zonas comunes como las áreas de descanso y los comedores. También en algunas clases teóricas, pero nunca en las físicas.

Lo último tenía cierto sentido, pues físicamente no teníamos la misma fuerza o aguante que los hombres. Sin embargo, pruebas de habilidad como las de tiro o estrategia seguían siendo segregadas. Era algo que carecía de sentido y a lo que nos habíamos acostumbrado. Un ejército mixto no implicaba un ejército igualitario. Solo había que ver cuántas mujeres había en puestos de oficiales. Eran preguntas que todas nos hacíamos en silencio pero que nadie formulaba en voz alta.

Caminé por el pasillo que llevaba a los barracones y después me desvié a la armería. El sudor me envolvía el cuerpo y el flequillo se me pegaba a la frente de una forma bastante desagradable. Cogí el fusil de asalto y lo coloqué frente a una mesa de madera. Eché un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Me fijé en el segundero y la desmonté y monté dos veces seguidas. Tras comprobar mis tiempos devolví el fusil al armario, satisfecha.

Para cuando volví a los barracones, la mayoría de compañeras ya habían terminado de vestirse y disfrutaban del tiempo de descanso que había hasta la hora de la cena. Cogí una muda de ropa limpia y me dirigí a las duchas.

Solo cuando estuve segura de que no había nadie más, comencé a desnudarme. Nunca he sido especialmente pudorosa pero en aquel entonces prefería que nadie me viese la espalda. Hasta ese momento, la lista de personas que lo habían visto era reducida, y así tenía que seguir siendo.

Aproveché al máximo el tiempo en la ducha. El ruido del agua golpeando mi piel y las bocanadas de vapor que ascendían hasta el techo me relajaban más que cualquier conversación. Cuando acabé no sabía si habían pasado diez minutos, treinta o una hora. Me envolví en una toalla blanca y comencé a vestirme.

Seguía en una nube cuando Lucy, una de las compañeras de barracón, se me apareció al salir del baño. Tenía la cara congestionada de correr.

–Riza, han venido a buscarte –dijo con voz apurada–. El coronel vino con otro hombre. No lo conocíamos, pero parecía un oficial.

No tenía sentido. En la academia no solía haber soldados de alto rango, salvo el coronel encargado de la academia. Tenía que ser algo excepcional.

–¿Han dicho adónde tengo que ir?

–A su despacho.

Salí corriendo en aquella dirección. –Gracias, Lucy –conseguí decir mientras me alejaba.

Llegué lo más rápido que pude, recorriendo los últimos metros andando para recuperar el aliento. Al abrir la puerta, el coronel a cargo de la academia se puso en pie. –Hawkeye, te hemos estado buscando.

Me llevé la mano a la frente. –Lo siento. Estaba aseándome, señor.

El coronel rodeó la mesa con paso tranquilo. –Descanse, cadete. –Bajé el brazo.

–¿Para qué se me solicitaba, señor? –Busqué al dichoso oficial por la sala, pero allí solo estábamos él y yo. Tenía la vaga impresión de saber de qué se trataba, pero quería asegurarme. Me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas a que no fuera aquello.

–El capitán Jerson ha sido enviado aquí para comprobar el estado de los cadetes más destacados de la academia. –Me lanzó una mirada significativa. –Y sin duda usted es una de las mejores, sino la mejor de su generación.

No cabía duda, pero aun así mantuve la esperanza. –¿Señor?

El coronel rehuyó mi mirada durante un segundo pero, tras recomponerse, se irguió con la barbilla recta. –Cadete Hawkeye, usted y otros catorce reclutas tendrán que estar listos para salir a las 6:00. –Y entonces, mi sentencia. –Mañana partirán a Ishval.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Como podéis ver, la historia está escrita como si la propia Riza lo estuviera contando en retrospectiva, como si la estuvieran entrevistando.  
**

**Espero que disfrutéis este viaje tanto como yo hice escribiéndolo.**

**Os dejo el orden de los grupos militares de mayor a menor número de soldados:**

**1\. ****Regimiento o destacamento**

**2\. Batallón**

**3\. Compañía o escuadrón**

**4\. Sección**

**5\. Pelotón**

**Jerarquía militar:**

**1\. Generalísimo. **

**2\. Capitán general  
**

**3\. Teniente general  
**

**4\. General de división  
**

**5\. General de brigada  
**

**6\. Coronel  
**

**7\. Teniente coronel**

**8\. Comandante (mayor)**

**9\. Capitán**

**10\. Teniente (primero)**

**11\. Alférez (teniente segundo)**

**12\. Brigada**

**13\. Sargento primero**

**14\. Sargento **

**15\. Cadete**


	2. Carta de Hughes - 1

**Carta de Hughes - 1  
**

Querida Glacier:

Va a hacer un mes desde que me destinaron aquí y ya te echo de menos. Lo que al principio iba a ser una intervención para reprimir unas protestas parece que se ha empezado complicar. Pero no te preocupes, el ejército está cuidando de tu Maes.

A las 5 de la mañana suena una sirena que poco se parece al gran reloj de la plaza de Central. Entonces nos duchamos y nos sirven el desayuno. Sinceramente, no te lo recomendaría, pero es cierto que es consistente. Creo que si acabamos pronto con estas revueltas será gracias a esa pasta amarillenta.

La organización deja bastante que desear. Los que están justo encima de nosotros son gente bastante amable, pero los generales que están al mando de la estrategia son unos inútiles. Que no te sorprenda si cuando vuelvo me traigo unos cuantos ascensos.

En cuanto a lo que hacemos aquí, prefiero no aburrirte con detalles. Dejémoslo en que esta gente se está esforzando en ponérnoslo difícil y conseguirá que nos quedemos más de tiempo del que teníamos planeado. Pero no te preocupes, ni toda la arena de Ishval podría impedir que vuelva a verte.

Te llevo en el corazón.

Maes.


	3. Riza Hawkeye - Misión 1: Oasis

**Riza Hawkeye - Misión 1: Oasis**

Ishval SO. 8/ENE/1908 - 12/ENE/1908

Cuando sonó la alarma de las 6:00 yo ya estaba despierta. Me había pasado la mitad de la noche con la vista fija en la litera que estaba encima. El motivo era simple. Después de dos semanas en Ishval, al fin iban a asignarme la primera misión.

Los barracones de campaña eran bastante rudimentarios. Nada más que unas tiendas de campaña altas y blancas con el escudo del dragón rampante de Amestris. Era difícil diferenciar el cometido de las distintas carpas y tiendas de campaña que se extendían en el campamento principal.

Éste se extendía de forma ordenada y rectangular a lo largo de una hectárea y media por la inmensa explanada desértica que rodeaba Ishval. Unos grandes caminos de grava cuadriculaban el campamento, donde los soldados montaban pequeñas hogueras y sitios para sentarse. Al oeste comenzaba la vía ferroviaria que nos conectaba con el resto del país. De allí recibíamos los suministros, tanto material como humano, para apoyar la campaña.

Al norte surgía una zona pedregosa de montañas rojizas donde se concentraban pequeños reductos de la resistencia ishvalí, así como civiles que intentaban escapar del conflicto. Al sur se extendía un desierto yermo. No era el desierto idílico de dunas y arena fina. Era un desierto duro, una explanada de tierra agrietada, seca e infinita.

Y frente a nosotros, al este, se alzaba un infierno blanco. Un conjunto de edificaciones y ruinas de piedra blanca, pequeñas casas escarbadas en la roca y pisos más altos con enormes ventanas. La zona más próxima al campamento estaba totalmente destruida. Solo algunos cimientos se rebelaban al poderío del ejército, surgiendo como si fueran dedos de un esqueleto gigante. En su día fue una región rebosante de vida, pero ahora daba la impresión de ser un fantasma, una cáscara vacía de la antigua prosperidad de un pueblo pacífico.

Pese a dormir en uno de los pocos barracones femeninos que había, la citación para la misión no incluía a ninguna de mis compañeras. Me dirigí sola, con mi capa blanca y el fusil al hombro, hasta la zona de mando. Notaba la mirada de los camaradas, hombres en su mayoría, clavadas en mí mientras caminaba.

En la academia, la segregación por sexo era parcial. La forma en la que nos miraban entonces era la misma que notaba ahora. A algunas chicas les parecía gracioso, pero a la gran mayoría nos hacía sentir incómodas.

La zona de mando tenía otra atmósfera. No había soldados perdiendo el tiempo ni sentados por el camino. Cada uno tenía su cometido y lo cumplían con la mayor diligencia posible. Pese a ser la primera vez que iba allí, no me costó localizar al que sería mi nuevo pelotón.

Éramos un total de quince personas, pero solo dos se acercaron a saludar. Miken Halder, con su metro noventa de estatura y el pelo rubio, e Isaac Molton, de sonrisa fácil y constitución delgada. A Isaac lo conocía de la academia, pero además habíamos estado junto a Halder llevando barriles de agua y comida desde los trenes de la zona oeste al resto del campamento. Él no era un cadete, pero sí un recién llegado.

Por último, se me acercó un hombre corpulento y de tez oscura. Sus ojos rojos delataban que su lugar de nacimiento estaba más cerca que el nuestro. Sin embargo, las tres estrellas sobre una línea dorada le otorgaban un rango superior a cualquiera de los presentes.

–Es usted la cadete Hawkeye, ¿me equivoco?

Me llevé la mano a la frente. –Así es, capitán…

El hombre me dedicó una sonrisa cansada. Las arrugas que se le formaron alrededor de los ojos me produjeron cierta simpatía. –Kamil. Quería asegurarme de que estaba en mi pelotón. Cuando lleguen todos comenzaré con la explicación.

Y hasta que no llegaron los dos soldados restantes, no volvió a intercambiar palabra alguna.

–Bien, soldados. Para algunos de ustedes esta será su primera misión, otros en cambio ya sabrán cómo funciona todo esto –dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a todo el pelotón. Su mirada nos estudiaba mientras hablaba–. Para los que no me conozcan, soy el capitán Husayn Kamil. Estamos bajo el mando del coronel Mosquito, encargado de la región de Gunja. Ahora les explicaré nuestra misión.

Fue un alivio que mi primer superior directo fuera el general Kamil. Resultó ser ese tipo de personas con las que te sientes cómoda, al que le puedes preguntar cualquier duda sin temor a sentirte incómoda o juzgada. La misión a primera vista resultaba sencilla.

Al suroeste del campamento, cuando llegué, vi una maraña de árboles que contrastaban con la inmensa explanada de tierra seca, vestigios de agua subterránea. Sin embargo, el general nos dijo que no era el típico oasis que tendíamos a imaginar, aquel en el que encontraríamos dos palmeras y una charca con aguas cristalinas. Se trataba un óvalo verdoso donde crecían árboles de troncos gruesos y hierbas altas. En su interior se había excavado un pozo de agua y en aquel momento era utilizado por la población civil.

Uno de los principales problemas era que la zona era demasiado frondosa como para poder vigilarla del exterior y, desde el comienzo de la campaña, se temía que la resistencia ishvalí pudiera adentrarse en él y tomar una posición ventajosa con respecto al campamento principal.

Nuestra misión era ocupar dicho oasis de forma pacífica; no actuar contra la población civil que estuviera allí, pero establecer controles humanitarios y de mercancía para evitar que la ocupación de la resistencia pudiera llegar a producirse.

–Sin embargo –dijo el capitán–, es posible que esa ocupación ya se haya llevado a cabo y que al llegar nosotros puedan camuflarse entre los civiles para emboscarnos. Con intención de evitar eso, le he propuesto a los oficiales un plan que han aceptado.

Extendió un mapa de la zona oeste de Ishval en un trípode. Todos le mirábamos con atención. –Nuestro pelotón se compone de diecisiete efectivos. Un tercio de ellos, la escuadra A, se separará. –Por lo visto, dicha escuadra ya estaba predefinida y había recibido las órdenes pertinentes antes de llamarnos a todos. Entre ellos se encontraba Halder.

–Se adelantarán al pelotón principal y tomarán una ruta curva por el desierto. –Al tiempo que hablaba señalaba un recorrido en forma de C que salía desde el extremo oeste del campamento, se adentraba por el desierto y volvía a acercarse por la zona noroeste del oasis. –Por otra parte, el resto de nosotros trazará una ruta simétrica que nos acercará a Ishval. Recorreremos la última parte por el camino que utiliza el sector civil para llegar allí. Saldremos con cinco horas de diferencia para que a la escuadra A le dé tiempo a llegar. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Uno de los soldados que parecía más veterano, un hombre con la cara cincelada por arrugas y mirada torva, formuló en voz alta la pregunta que todos nos hacíamos. –Señor, ¿no es arriesgado acercarnos tanto a Ishval?

–Por supuesto que lo es, soldado. La razón por la que nos acercamos tanto es para llamar su atención. La idea es que se centren en nosotros y no en la escuadra que entrará por el lado opuesto.

Tal como se estableció, la pequeña unidad de seis soldados, la escuadra A, salió al terminar. Nosotros marchamos cinco horas después. El camino que se acercaba por Ishval, además de estar en mejores condiciones, no era tan peligroso como parecía en primera instancia. Si bien era cierto que nos acercábamos a la zona exterior de la ciudad, ésta estaba prácticamente deshabitada gracias a las descargas de artillería.

A lo lejos se veía un cordón de personas que salía desde la ciudad hacia el oasis por el camino principal. Mujeres y niños cargaban cubos de madera de vuelta a sus casas, o lo que quedaba de ellas.

–Capitán, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa? –dijo Molton, haciendo una pequeña carrera hasta ponerse a la altura del capitán Kamil. Yo me situé detrás de ellos para escucharles.

–Usted dirá, cadete –contestó el capitán con su usual amabilidad.

–¿Cómo se permite que la gente siga yendo a este sitio? Quiero decir, este lugar es bastante peligroso a nivel estratégico.

El capitán sonrió. –Esta zona ha sido devastada por la artillería, incluyendo tuberías y desagües. El pueblo necesita agua.

–¿Y eso le importa al estado? –La pregunta implícita era: "¿Pero no los estamos matando? ¿Para qué darles agua?".

–Hahaha, supongo que no, cadete Molton –rio Kamil. Isaac Molton, pese a su complexión débil, era bastante inteligente.

–Y aunque no bloquearan este sitio –siguió Molton–, ¿cómo no le pusieron vigilancia antes? Un ataque desde nuestra retaguardia y estaríamos vendidos.

–Esa es otra buena pregunta, cadete. Creo que empiezo a entender por qué te han traído tan pronto al frente. –Molton ni se inmutó ante los halagos. Buscaba una respuesta. LA sonrisa de Kamil se apagó. Pareció envejecer diez años en un segundo. –No lo sé, cadete. No entiendo muchas de las cosas que ocurren aquí.

En ese momento no le presté atención a sus palabras. No entendí la profundidad de lo que ellas implicaban. Del mismo modo, tampoco le presté atención a los niños ishvalíes que volvían del oasis con sus cubos de madera. Unos cubos que estaban vacíos.

Hasta la tarde del día siguiente no llegamos a las afueras del oasis. Aún seguía entrando y saliendo gente, aunque en mucha menor medida que cuando íbamos hacia allá. No nos pasaban desapercibidas las miradas de odio que nos dedicaban. En especial al capitán Kamil.

Esperamos hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse a través de los árboles. Según el capitán, un cielo oscuro era la mejor forma de cubrir una posible retirada. Me gustó esa forma de pensar.

–Bien, soldados. Comienza la segunda fase de la misión. Una pequeña patrulla de ocho soldados se internará en el oasis. Iréis a la zona central de los pozos y haréis contacto con los soldados de la escuadra A. Esa será la escuadra B. A las 20:00 volveréis a la entrada y os reuniréis con los que quedemos aquí. ¿Entendido?

Todos asentimos.

La escuadra B salió al encuentro de la escuadra A al tiempo que el cielo terminaba de oscurecerse. El resto nos arrebujamos en nuestras gruesas capas blancas y nos tumbamos junto a una zanja. Al ver las estrellas tan nítidas no pude evitar acordarme de las noches que pasaba mirándolas en el jardín de mi casa en East City. Él también venía a mirarlas de vez en cuando.

No fui consciente del tiempo que había pasado hasta que el capitán Kamil se puso en pie. Tenía cara de preocupación. Me puse en pie y le di una suave patada a Molton en el costado. Éste se despertó al momento. Se las ingenió para ver la hora en su reloj pese a la oscuridad y palideció.

–Tenían que haber vuelto hace media hora –me dijo en voz baja. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

–¿Vamos a buscarlos? –pregunté con voz ronca. No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hablar.

El capitán Kamil mantenía el ceño fruncido, mirando al interior del oasis. Molton me lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche. –Si no están, es que los han capturado. Deberíamos volver al campamento y dar la alarma.

Finalmente, el capitán Kamil se volvió a nosotros. –Vamos a ir a buscarlos. –Molton fue a decir algo, pero el capitán lo silenció con un gesto. –Según los informes, el oasis es una zona desmilitarizada. En caso de que haya algún reducto de la resistencia deben ser inferiores en número. Si no los han matado podríamos liberarlos y estaremos en superioridad numérica. Si nos pasa algo, en el campamento sabrán que pasa algo. No podemos abandonar a estos hombres a su suerte, ¿entiendes? –Molton asintió.

Entramos sigilosamente al oasis. Los árboles nos ocultan de la luz de las estrellas. Notaba las manos frías y sudorosas alrededor del fusil. La adrenalina había desecho el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Notaba los latidos del corazón en las sienes. Contra todo pronóstico, me sentía increíblemente viva, letal. Era consciente de cada parte de mi cuerpo, del ruido que hacía Molton al pisar las hojas caídas, del roce de la chaqueta del capitán Kamil con los troncos cada vez que se apoyaba tras uno de ellos.

Al poco tiempo, el capitán levantó la mano. Molton y yo nos detuvimos al instante. Intercambié una mirada con él, y en sus ojos vi miedo. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa para sentir nada.

Tras unas señas nos acercamos al capitán y dejamos que la hoguera que había en el claro nos iluminase el rostro. Sin embargo, los ishvalíes parecían ocupados. Cargaban unas carretillas tapadas con lonas, bromeando y soltaban comentarios hirientes.

Había algunos grandes y musculosos. Con unas túnicas amarillentas y una cinta rojiza cruzándoles el torso de un extremo al otro en diagonal. A su derecha pude ver unos grandes círculos de piedra, los pozos de agua.

Creí ver unas barras oscuras apoyadas sobre uno de los laterales. Durante un momento, me quedé sin respiración. Tiré de la chaqueta del capitán y le hice señas con la mano. Él dirigió la vista al pozo, pero frunció el ceño sin entender. No entendía cómo no lo veía.

–Apoyados en la pared del pozo –susurré.

Él entornó los ojos tratando de enfocar, pero no pareció verlo. –¿Qué es eso? ¿Leña? –preguntó.

"¿Leña?", pensé. ¿Cómo iba a ser leña aquello? –No, señor. Son fusiles.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Resultaba impactante ver aquellos ojos rojos iluminados únicamente por el fuego de una hoguera. Un hombre que cargaba con una carretilla se detuvo frente a uno de los hombres corpulentos y éste le dijo algo en un idioma extraño. El otro levantó la lona. Bajo ella descansaban más fusiles.

–Está hablando en ishvalí antiguo –me susurró Molton. No había notado que estuviera tan cerca.

–¿Lo entiendes? –le pregunté.

–¿Yo? Qué va.

Sentí cierta curiosidad por aquellas armas. A diferencia de las que había visto antes, esas no parecían ser del ejército. En ese momento, otro hombre que también cargaba una carretilla chocó con el primero. Faltó poco para que se le cayeran las armas.

–¿Has bebido, maldito borracho? –le espetó–. Ten cuidado, joder.

El otro se disculpó y continuó su marcha. Sin embargo, algo azul colgaba de la carretilla bajo la lona. Tardé un segundo en entender qué acababa de ver, y me entraron náuseas. Esta vez el capitán Kamil también pareció verlo y dio un paso atrás. Molton soltó un gemido suave.

Aquello fue suficiente para que el hombre de la túnica reparara en nosotros. Sus ojos escupían fanatismo. –¡Soldados de Amestris! –gritó. El resto de hombres se dieron la vuelta al momento y un segundo después todos corríamos entre los troncos de los árboles.

Notaba que mi respiración era ruidosa y fuerte dentro de la cabeza. El miedo era un sentimiento primario, sentía sus ojos rojos clavados en la espalda. El capitán Kamil iba a la cabeza y Molton me seguía a mí. Sé que era imaginaciones mías, pero oía las pisadas de nuestros perseguidores.

A lo lejos vi de nuevo las estrellas y la manta blanca del desierto. Kamil se detuvo y nos instó a seguir adelante. –Venga, vamos. Cubríos en los desniveles si los tenéis demasiado cerca.

–¿Y usted, capitán? –le preguntó Molton. Tenía la respiración muy agitada. Yo no podía hablar, sentía fuego en los pulmones.

–Os daré algo más de tiempo. –Descorrió su fusil del hombro y lo sujetó con sus grandes manos cobrizas. Disparó un par de veces y todos oímos cómo unas voces mandaban al alto en el interior de aquel verde. –Estamos en el lado opuesto del oasis por el que hemos venido, así que tendréis que ir hacia la derecha.

–No podemos dejarle aquí –respondió Molton con decisión.

El capitán Kamil sonrió. –Tranquilos, no pienso quedarme aquí a hacerme el héroe. En cuanto avancéis unos metros, volveré a disparar y os seguiré, pero no os detengáis ni me esperéis. –Me miró a los ojos, adivinando que pretendía desobedecerle. –Es una orden, cadete. ¿Me habéis entendido?

Ambos asentimos al tiempo que el capitán disparaba un par de veces más. Continuamos hasta que notamos la tierra dura bajo nuestros pies y seguimos corriendo. En algún momento giramos a la derecha, y esperamos. A lo lejos veíamos cómo una figura oscura abría fuego y después corría en nuestra dirección. Vi cómo nos mandaba avanzar con un gesto hosco de brazo. Molton y yo continuamos, perdidos en la noche. No oímos más disparos, pero tampoco vimos al capitán.

Estuvimos dos días en el desierto. Teníamos agua y comida enlatada así que no fue tan duro como cabría esperar. Uno de los motivos por los que tardamos tanto es que Molton propuso que solo avanzáramos por la noche y nos ocultásemos en nuestras capas blancas por el día. Fue mortificante pero efectivo. Al tercer día llegamos al campamento. El capitán Kamil no.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Antes de hablar de este capítulo me gustaría saber qué os pareció el anterior. La idea de las cartas me vino por un juego de la nintendo DS, Glory Days. Es un juego "bélico" muy simple, pero al acabar cada misión ponían una carta del protagonista dirigida a sus padres. Quise hacer algo parecido con Maes y así mostrar otro punto de vista más. No el realista, sino el que das a la gente que quieres y no está ahí, el sesgo que haces para no preocuparles.**

**En cuanto al capítulo de hoy, he querido introducir a un personaje propio. Quería mostrar al capitán Kamil para ver el mismo constraste que con Miles, pero incluso más crudo. Miles tenía que convivir en el ejército de un país que lo desprecia, pero Kamil además tiene que volverse contra su propio pueblo, siendo rechazado por ambos. El tema del racismo en este fic no está muy desarrollado pese a ser de vital importancia para el desarrollo de la trama de Ishval (ya no en el fic, sino en la historia de Arakawa); es algo que me dejó con ganas de más, pero tampoco quería recargar el fic con demasiado contenido moralista. Está ahí, pero con pinceladas.  
**

**Espero que lo disfruteis y si hay algo que no entendáis, que no os guste o que simplemente queráis comentarme, por favor, ponedlo en los reviews. Me encanta leeros y saber qué pensáis.**

**Un abrazo y hasta la semana que viene.**


	4. Carta de Hughes - 2

**Carta de Hughes - 2**

Querida Glacier:

¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va todo por allí? Espero que bien porque tu CAPITÁN Maes vela por tu seguridad desde aquí. Sí, has leído bien. Me han ascendido. Ahora llevo tres estrellitas sobre los hombros que me recuerdan cada día lo importante que soy para el ejército. Si sigo a este ritmo, cuando vuelva a casa seré general.

Ahora en serio, este ascenso es bastante más limpio que el de otros compañeros. Están cayendo muchos capitanes y coroneles, principalmente por culpa de la gente de arriba. Lo peor es que siguen necesitando puestos de mando así que ascienden a gente que se ha quedado sin su superior. Lo llamamos ascenso express. En realidad es un ciclo: el superior muere, el subordinado recoge sus estrellitas y al final también muere. Normal, al que han ascendido no está preparado para asumir ese cargo.

Pero no te preocupes, a tu Maes no le han ascendido de esa forma tan sucia. Conseguí salvar a un grupo de soldados en un fuego cruzado, y gracias a eso me gané mis estrellitas. Como lo he conseguido así, no seguiré el mismo destino que los otros camaradas.

No temas, volveré pronto.

Maes.


	5. Riza Hawkeye - Interludio 1

**Riza Hawkeye - Interludio 1**

Ishval SO. 13/ENE/1907

El trabajo de un militar en la mayoría de casos es un trabajo que no concibe disociar tu atención en algo más allá de la realidad, del problema que tienes delante. En la academia enseñan a no dudar, a observar, razonar y actuar de la forma más adecuada para cada situación.

Pero cuando estás en el frente, todo cambia. Las cosas pueden salir mal. Tú puedes ser estrictamente correcto, memorizar estrategias y afinar tu puntería al máximo, pero el enemigo también lo hará. Es entonces cuando tienes que buscar algo que incline la balanza a tu favor. Y ese algo tiene que estar dentro de ti. Ahí entra la intuición.

Cuando llegué a Ishval no sabía utilizar mi intuición, no sabía leer el ambiente. Lo único que me llegaban eran sensaciones confusas, un malestar general que me era imposible describir. En el oasis noté cómo esa sensación se apoderaba de mí. El problema era que el cansancio muchas veces nublaba la percepción de esos problemas, te hacía vulnerable.

El primer día que fui plenamente consciente del cansancio fue cuando volvimos al campamento. Habíamos pasado cuatro días sin dormir, pero aun así nos llevaron a una carpa y nos interrogaron hasta completar un denso informe. Agradecí la lenta burocracia del ejército ya que, pese a ser un tema de vital importancia, tardaron bastante en llevarnos a la zona de mando.

Para entonces ya corrían rumores de nuestra fatídica misión. La miradas escépticas de los soldados nos acompañaban mientras cruzábamos el campamento. Al principio era simple curiosidad, pero los susurros iban dando lugar al miedo y de ahí a la desconfianza. Las últimas miradas que recibimos antes de entrar en la tienda del general de brigada Fessler parecían hostiles.

El general era un hombre grueso con patillas, pelo corto y grasiento que siempre bajo una gorra azul. Le crecía un tímido bigote moreno justo bajo la nariz que dejaba una ridícula franja calva hasta el labio superior. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de su aspecto físico era su inmensa papada. Era un hombre poco agraciado.

Cuando llegamos levantó los ojos de un enorme mapa que estaba en su mesa. En el interior de la tienda hacía mucho calor.

–¿Estos dos? –preguntó en voz alta–. ¿Los que volvieron han sido estos dos?

El hombre que nos había acompañado por el campamento le dio la razón. –Así es, general. En el informe dicen…

–¿Qué demonios ha pasado, eh? ¿Dónde está Kamil? ¿Y todos sus hombres? –El general tenía forma particularmente desagradable y brusca de hacer preguntas. Sus modales me hicieron sentir incómoda.

–Fuimos emboscados, señor. –Por suerte, Molton no se amilanó. Le contó todo lo ocurrido con bastante detalle.

El soldado que nos había guiado se había colocado al lado de la mesa de Fessler, pero de pie. Hasta aquel momento no había reparado en el uniforme de aquel hombre. Tres estrellas sobre una franja azul. Seguramente sería el coronel Mosquito. El hombre bajo el que estaba al mando el capitán Kamil. Tenía una mirada astuta.

Ambos escucharon la historia y no hubo interrupciones más allá de los aspavientos de Fessler. –¿Ishvalíes? Tonterías, esa zona estaba desmilitarizada –dijo cuando terminó Molton.

–Tenían armas, señor. Ambos las vimos en unas… carretillas. –Molton me miró, buscando mi apoyo. Yo asentí. Recordaba perfectamente haber visto las armas junto al pozo y en la carretilla.

–¿Y esa escuadra que salió antes que el vuestro no iba armado? ¿No oísteis nada? –preguntó el coronel.

–Nuestro grupo salió seis horas después que ellos, aunque hubieran entrado en combate no los habríamos oído –contestó Molton, pero sin parecer del todo convencido. El coronel había dado en el clavo.

–Pero Molton, cuando… –comencé. El coronel también se había dado cuenta. Fessler miraba sucesivamente a Molton y al coronel. Él no se había dado cuenta de nada.

–¿Y la escuadra que entró después? ¿Tampoco oísteis nada? –dijo el coronel.

Molton frunció el ceño. Yo tampoco lo entendía. Fessler frunció el ceño con rabia. –Traición.

La palabra cayó sobre un colchón de silencio. La acusación de traición era algo muy serio. Implicaba un consejo de guerra, y si además la acusación era formulada por un general de brigada, muy probablemente implicaría una sentencia de muerte.

–No –dije al fin con la voz ronca–. Vimos un cuerpo, debieron de matarlos…

–Lo único que visteis fue una manga azul. Y eso no cambia nada –insistió el general de brigada.

–Le vimos salir del oasis e incluso disparar a los enemigos –señaló Molton.

El coronel comenzó a caminar por la carpa. –Más allá de las acciones del capitán Kamil, deberíamos mandar una división para que peine la zona. Debemos tomar el oasis de forma sólida y definitiva. Es una zona estratégica, y quizás así podamos esclarecer este asunto.

–¿Podemos ir nosotros también? –preguntó Molton de sopetón. Me sorprendió su insolencia al hablar a unos superiores de la categoría de los que tenían delante.

–¡No! Vosotros ya estáis asignados a una nueva sección –gritó Fessler, poniéndose en pie. Su reacción fue exagerada. Me dio la sensación de que tenía alguna rencilla con el coronel y no quería sentirse opacado por él.

El coronel no se dio cuenta, o eso pareció demostrar. –Mañana se unirán a la sección del capitán Gardner. Pueden retirarse, soldados.

Cuando salimos de la carpa, el coronel y el general de brigada mantenían una acalorada discusión sobre la cantidad de efectivos que enviarían al oasis. El general Fessler era partidario de prender fuego al oasis, mientras que el coronel pretendía mandar más efectivos para atar todos los cabos.

–¿Ese era el coronel Mosquito? –pregunté. Molton asintió. Solía estar enterado de ese tipo de cosas–. Parece que no se llevan muy bien.

Molton volvió a asentir. –Por lo visto van a ascender a Mosquito. Será un rival directo de Fessler.–En voz más baja añadió. – Y a decir verdad, me alegro. Parece un incompetente.

–No digas esas cosas –le reñí en voz baja, aunque en el fondo admiré la habilidad que tenía para estar enterado de aquellos rencores. Tenía la certeza de que eso le divertía–. Ese hombre sigue siendo nuestro superior. Y aunque asciendan a Mosquito, nada nos asegura que nos cambien a su mando.

Molton asintió con una sonrisa y comenzó a andar más deprisa. Al poco tiempo ya trotaba. Aceleré el paso para mantenerme a su altura. –¿Qué prisa tienes?

–Tengo cita con las letrinas–dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Su arrebato de sinceridad me pilló por sorpresa. Sonreí a su vez, pero dejé de correr. Antes de que desapareciera le grité. –Cuando acabes quedamos en la lateral. –Vi cómo levantaba la mano y se perdía en dirección a las letrinas.

Fui a mi tienda para coger una muda limpia, la pastilla de jabón que nos daban a cada soldado, la toalla y me dirigí a las duchas. Éstas eran unos boxes de madera sobrevolados por unas tuberías metálicas. A lo largo de las mismas habían colocado rociadores. Al poner los boxes, se ahorraban el hacer división por sexo.

Me desnudé dentro del box a toda prisa, me froté con fuerza con la pastilla y me aclaré lo más rápido que pude. Nada tenían que ver mis duchas de la academia con las del frente. Las primeras consistían en casi un momento religioso mientras las segundas eran un trámite necesario para no enfermar.

Normalmente me duchaba por la noche, cuando los boxes estaban vacíos y tenía una menor posibilidad de cruzarme con la gente. En la academia, mi temor era que alguien me viera el tatuaje. Aquí había que añadir otro problema.

No estaba ciega, y pese a no haber tenido experiencias anteriores, las miradas que me lanzaban algunos soldados dejaban claras sus intenciones. En algunas ocasiones veía cómo algunos hombres se ponían en el box contiguo al mío y no para lavarse. Otras veces, fuera de la ducha, sus miradas me seguían hasta que llegaba a la carpa de mujeres. Siendo honesta, me daban miedo.

Aquella vez no fue una excepción. Me sequé a conciencia y me vestí dentro del propio box. Agradecí llevar pantalones y no las faldas con las que me vestía antes de entrar en el ejército. Aun así, mi cintura seguía siendo estrecha y, sin la gruesa casaca del uniforme, la forma de mi pecho se adivinaba a través de la camiseta.

No tenía más que dieciocho años, pero para los ojos de un hombre preso en el desierto, eran más que suficientes. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo dos de los hombres que aparentaban no hacer nada se ponían en pie con pereza. Caminé deprisa, con la certeza de alguien que sabe que le están siguiendo. Giré por las cuadrículas del campamento y noté que ellos tomaban la misma dirección. No los perdía. Al final, alcancé a ver mi carpa y prácticamente corrí hacia ella. Cuando entré, tiré de las correas y dejé que la pesada lona cerrara la entrada.

Mis compañeras me miraron, pero el silencio hablaba por ellas. Me quedé en el mismo sitio hasta que mis pulsaciones se recuperaron. No me había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. El frente era duro, pero más duro era si eras mujer.

Me asomé un tiempo después para ver que no quedaba nadie en la entrada, y me dirigí a la lateral, la carretera que cruzaba el campamento desde la estación de tren al oeste, hasta la puerta este, que desembocaba en una zona vacía desde la que se veía Ishval.

Cuando llegué allí, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse por el oeste. La visión del horizonte pintado de tonos naranjas y rosados resultaba impresionante. Sin duda la mayor belleza del desierto. El sol desaparecía en el extremo de la lateral, coronándola de fuego y creando enormes sombras alargadas.

Me quedé mirando la puesta de sol hasta que éste se perdió por el horizonte dejando tras de sí una aureola rosada. Noté una mano en el hombro y mi corazón estuvo a punto de estallar. Solo era Molton. Él no se había duchado.

Fuimos caminando hacia la zona central, con la esperanza de conocer a nuestro nuevo superior. Un hombre con gafas nos recibió en una mesa de madera bajo una carpa sin paredes. Agradecí que así fuera, ya que de esa forma podía notar la brisa que corría entre los pasillos del campamento. No tanto él, que tenía la mesa llena de papeles.

Molton se acercó sin tocar la madera. –Buenas tardes. ¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrar al capitán Gardner? Somos los cadetes Hawkeye y Molton.

El hombre nos observó a través de los cristales un segundo, decidiendo algo que desconocíamos. Cerró un cuaderno y, tras buscar en hojas sueltas, volvió a dirigirse a nosotros. –Gardner ha desaparecido.

–¿Cómo dice? –soltó Molton. Se volvió para mirarme, pero no sé qué pretendía encontrar en mi cara.

–Como lo oís. Gardner desapareció junto con su pelotón. Nos lo han confirmado esta tarde. Ustedes iban a partir mañana con él, ¿cierto?

–Así es.

–Bien, pues han sido reasignados –empezó a mirar varios papeles mientras sujetaba otros para que no se le volaran con el viento–. Es un capitán recién ascendido, creo que salvó a unos soldados.

Ese detalle me llamó la atención para bien. La forma de arquear las cejas de Molton me indicaba que a él también le gustaba. –¿Y cómo se llama?

–Pues… esto… –Comenzó a ordenar algunos papeles en tacos, impidiendo a duras penas que otros se volaran–. Maldita sea. ¿A quién diablos se le ocurrió poner el registro en una carpa sin paredes?

Vio una hoja escrita a lápiz y su expresión se suavizó tras leer lo que ponía en ella. –Aquí está. Saldrán en dos días. Estarán bajo las órdenes del capitán Maes Hughes.

* * *

**Hola~ No sé qué os habrá parecido este capítulo, he intentado ser lo más realista posible. Es cierto que en el manga o el anime de FMA no se muestra machismo de ningún tipo pero me resulta imposible pensar que no existiera. Creo que es un tema que suele pasarse por alto y si hoy en día existen tantos problemas de este tipo no es porque ahora haya más, sino porque ahora sí se dicen en voz alta.**

**No quiero que dé la sensación de que este fic sea un sermón moralista para nadie. Lo único que intento es tener empatía con los personajes y pensar cómo se sentirían en x situaciones. Hay que recordar que esto está escrito desde el punto de vista de Riza, así que veo lógico que problemas como el que abarco en este capítulo deban reflejarse.**

**Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Riza Hawkeye - Misión 2: Lupanar

**Riza Hawkeye - Misión 2: Lupanar**

Ishval SO. 15/ENE/1908

El ambiente era distinto en el pelotón del capitán Hughes. Una sensación extrañamente contradictoria. Por una parte se notaba algo parecido a una hermandad. Todos ayudaban al resto si lo necesitaban. En el momento de caminar por las desiertas calles de Ishval, cubiertas de polvo blanco y cascotes, sentía una sensación de protección irracional. Cuando notaba la mirada de aquellos ojos rojos cargadas de hostilidad y miedo, era esa sensación la que mantenía a raya mi ansiedad.

Pero esa sensación era una hoja de doble filo. El motivo por el que me sentía tan segura era por la profesionalidad de aquellos soldados. La sensación de seguir a Hughes y su gente era similar a la de seguir a un hermano mayor, un hermano mayor infinitamente más capaz que tú. Me sentía muy inexperta junto a ellos, como una carga más que una ayuda.

Lo único que habría servido de consuelo sería tener al lado a Molton. No quiero decir que él fuera un lastre, sino que al ser el único cadete además de mí, podía compartir mis inseguridades con él. Y ni eso tenía; antes de salir lo habían reasignado a una patrulla de reconocimiento.

Sé que se había sentido aliviado por ese cambio de última hora, pese a que ello implicara dejarme en la estacada. No le guardaba rencor, yo habría sentido lo mismo de haber estado en su situación. Una misión de reconocimiento nada tenía que ver con la misión de inteligencia en la que me habían incluido.

Lo peor fue el secretismo que traía consigo una misión de esas características. Nadie me había explicado el verdadero objetivo de la misión. Lo único que había conseguido entender era que teníamos que hacernos pasar por mercenarios de Aerugo e ir a un sitio a reunirnos con alguien.

Estaba claro que había habido algún fallo a la hora de asignarme la misión, puesto que para participar en algo de ese calibre necesitarían soldados curtidos y cualificados, no cadetes recién salidos de la academia. Todo eso sin contar con que la base para que una misión de esa naturaleza saliera bien se basaba en la coordinación. Recordé la carpa sin paredes, donde soplaba el viento y se revolvían los papeles.

De poco servía lamentarse ya. Nos encontrábamos en uno de los barrios periféricos de Ishval, con unos uniformes gastados del ejército de Aerugo. El capitán Hughes iba al frente junto a otro soldado. Tras ellos, un grupo de cinco hombres marchando en parejas bromeaban en voz baja sobre el tiempo que les quedaba allí. Yo iba junto al último, en silencio. Detrás de mí, dos hombres remolcaban un cajón de madera que parecía un ataúd. Desconocía el contenido del mismo. El pelotón lo cerraban otros cuatro hombres.

A medida que nos íbamos internando en la ciudad la vida parecía resurgir como la hierba entre las rocas. Las mujeres caminaban en parejas cubiertas por velos de colores pálidos mientras que los hombres vestían chalecos sin mangas. Todos ellos se dedicaban a sus quehaceres con poco más que miradas reprobatorias a nuestro pelotón. También había algunos niños correteando por las calles llevando comida, o robándola.

Resultaba increíble cómo tras meses de campaña, internándonos unos cientos de metros en la ciudad, aquellas gentes mantenían su actividad. Cualquiera que fuera el objetivo de esa guerra parecía un fracaso rotundo, un despropósito de vidas y munición torturando a una población que no hacía más que eludir el yugo al que trataban de someterla.

No sentía alegría por el fracaso de nuestra campaña, o tristeza por las vidas perdidas de mis compañeros, solo una rabia suave por no comprender lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, por no entender el porqué de todo aquello.

El ambiente parecía cada vez más distendido y natural. El que hubiera una población civil a nuestro alrededor actuando con normalidad daba una sensación engañosa de seguridad. Escuchaba los chistes de mal gusto de mis compañeros o anécdotas de misiones que realizaron, todas ellas edulcoradas con una capa de mentira prepotente propia de los soldados que tratan de aparentar una valentía que no siempre les acompaña.

Pero yo no me dejé engañar. Sus risas eran tensas, sus pasos, acompasados y seguros. Sus sonrisas desertaban cuando los mirabas a los ojos. Trataban de mantener una seguridad que no sentían. Estábamos invadiendo su tierra, hostigando a su gente, violando una paz que tanto había durado. Si dábamos un paso en falso, estábamos muertos.

Hughes dio el alto levantando la mano. La orden fue acatada al instante y el silencio se impuso a las conversaciones. Frente a nosotros se alzaba un edificio de dos plantas en la esquina de una manzana. Tenía el tono pálido que caracterizaba la ciudad, pero había algo que lo diferenciaba del resto. Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de qué se trataba. Las ventanas tenían cortinas y postigos de madera blanca.

Las puertas, doble hoja y madera blanca, estaban abiertas. Sin embargo, nada del interior se veía, pues una gran cortina rosa tapaba la entrada. A la salida, dos hombres corpulentos de tez cobriza nos observaban con miradas hoscas. Apreté contra mi pecho el fusil de asalto.

Hughes se acercó con paso resuelto hacia ellos e intercambió unas palabras. Ellos volvieron la vista a nosotros y uno de ellos se acercó a la caja de madera que cargaban mis compañeros. Yo no lo había notado, pero todos ellos se habían movido de sus posiciones. Lo que antes era una fila de dos, ahora era una medialuna que rodeaba el carro y al guarda ishvalí. Como no sabía qué hacer me quedé donde estaba.

Desde allí pude ver cómo el hombre levantaba la tapa de madera que cubría la caja por una de las esquinas, echando un vistazo a su contenido. Me pareció ver culatas de fusiles, pero no me dio tiempo a asegurarme, ya que el hombre volvió a poner la tapa en su sitio. Hizo un asentimiento mirando al otro guarda y éste le susurró algo a Hughes.

–Adelante, podemos pasar –nos dijo con voz seria.

Los dos hombres que cargaban el ataúd volvieron a sus posiciones y lo introdujeron en el edificio. Hughes mantenía las cortinas abiertas, pero en el interior solo había oscuridad. El compañero que iba a mi lado, un hombre calvo y con barba, y yo fuimos los últimos en entrar.

Enseguida los ojos se me acostumbraron a la penumbra. No estábamos a oscuras, la estancia estaba iluminada con lámparas de aceite. Había un fuerte olor a incienso y toda la estancia, paredes y suelos, estaba cubierta por tapices y alfombras. Tan solo las puertas parecían libres de tejidos. Oí algo, pero no supe qué era.

Una mujer vestida con un vaporoso vestido negro estaba frente a un amplio pasillo con puertas a ambos lados. Guio a Hughes a través de él, lanzando miradas serias al resto de nosotros. En ese momento pensé que no me vio porque iba la última. Se detuvo frente a un cortinaje de encaje de color lila. Tras él, una puerta abierta. El otro lado estaba iluminado.

Resultaba bastante aparatoso cruzar aquel edificio con sus cortinas, telas e inciensos, mientras cargaban con un ataúd. Volví a escuchar aquel sonido. Era orgánico, como un suspiro.

Cuando entré en la habitación vi que los postigos estaban abiertos. La luz rellenaba la estancia, arrancando a los tapices unos colores mucho más exóticos y brillantes de lo que en un primer momento parecían. Toda la estancia estaba cubierta por cojines forrados de piel y seda. Entre ellos, hombres musculosos y armados parecían custodiar ese lugar.

En medio de la estancia se alzaba un castillo de cojines, y sobre él había un hombre repantingado. Tenía la tez oscura y los ojos típicos de Ishval. En su regazo había una chica semidesnuda. El color de su piel era el mismo, pero tenía los ojos marrones. Una mestiza.

Hughes miró con ojo crítico a los guardias y después se dirigió al hombre del castillo. Era increíble la sensación de seguridad que transmitía pese a no ser alguien corpulento o con aspecto agresivo. Parecía más un padre que un soldado. Su sonrisa también parecía segura. –Merhaba, dostum. Gracias por recibirnos.

El hombre sonrió con timidez. –Es un placer que estéis aquí. Espero que no hayáis tenido problemas para llegar. –Lanzó una mirada significativa a todos los que estábamos dentro. Éramos catorce personas, más los seis guardias que había antes de entrar.

–Bueno, ya sabes. El camino es peligroso. También hemos dejado a algunos amigos fuera para que no haya imprevistos. Ya me entiendes. Entre los tuyos y la gente de Amestris, nunca se sabe. –Eso me sorprendió. Nadie me había dicho que nuestro pelotón estuviera formado por más personas todavía. Sin duda las misiones de inteligencia eran muy distintas a las que yo estaba acostumbrada.

El hombre pareció ocultarlo, pero se le notaba sorprendido. Yo lo vi, y Hughes también. –¿Más? ¿No es demasiado?

Hughes mantuvo su sonrisa tranquila. –Para que veas lo importante que es para nosotros esta visita. Además –lanzó una mirada a los guardias–, vosotros también sois unos cuantos, ¿eh? Estos seis, los dos de fuera y los tantos más que también tendréis alrededor.

El hombre levantó ambas manos. –Mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no? Por si acaso.

–Por supuesto –concedió Hughes–. Aun así, aquí hay demasiados para hablar estos temas.

–No soy yo el que ha metido a catorce personas en esta habitación –sonrió el hombre. Parecía sentirse seguro. Maes Hughes era un tipo peligroso, porque además de inteligente, conseguía que la gente bajara la guardia a su alrededor.

Hughes miró a su alrededor con disgusto. –Tienes razón. –Hizo un gesto con la mano, primero un cuatro, luego otro y después giro la muñeca. Al instante algunos hombres empezaron a moverse. El calvo con barba me empujó con suavidad y me hizo un gesto para que fuera con él.

El ambiente se llenó de tensión. El hombre del castillo frunció el ceño. –¿Qué están haciendo?

Hughes le respondió, con su sonrisa intacta. –Nada, les he dicho a algunos que se queden fuera, aquí dentro dejaré a cuatro solo. Así habrá más aire. –El hombre parecía tenso. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. O mejor dicho, no le gustaba no controlar lo que estaba pasando, independientemente de lo que fuera. –Tranquilo, puedes dejar…

Y ya no pude oír más, porque me sacaron de la habitación. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo oscuro una chica salió de una de las puertas. Estaba desnuda. Llevaba un collar dorado con piedras negras que le descansaba sobre los pechos. No pude evitar fijarme en ellos. Eran turgentes y pequeños, con los pezones oscuros.

Cuando estaba en la academia veía los cuerpos de mis compañeras. No me interesaban en absoluto, pero me daban curiosidad, inconscientemente los comparaba con el mío. Cada uno de ellos era distinto, más o menos bonito, y con sus particularidades. Los pechos, por ejemplo, eran totalmente distintos, igual que una huella dactilar. El tamaño, la forma en que caían, las aureolas. Todo era diferente.

La chica miró a los hombres sin vergüenza. Alta y orgullosa, sin sugerir nada, con aquellos ojos rojos como rubíes. Me sorprendí pensando en lo increíblemente atractiva que me parecía. Entró en otra habitación y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Entonces entendí dónde estaba.

Cuando salimos afuera los guardias nos dedicaron su ya conocida mirada escéptica. Afuera empezamos a dispersarnos. Me volví al hombre calvo. –¿Qué es todo esto? –Me salió la voz ronca. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar.

El hombre me miró, extrañado. –Tú eres la nueva, ¿no?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas. –Sí, pero nadie me ha explicado nada. ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?

El hombre sonrió. –Se nota que eres nueva. –No me gustó el tono de superioridad que utilizó, pero dejé que continuase. –En este tipo de misiones cuanto menos se sepa, mejor. Si te pillan no podrás decirle nada al enemigo.

–Ya pero cuando digo nada, es nada. No sé ni por qué les estamos vendiendo armas a los ishvalíes, o por qué vamos vestidos como si fuéramos mercenarios de Aerugo. Tampoco entiendo por qué el capitán Hughes nos ha sacado a casi todos de esa habitación dejándoles en minoría. No entiendo nada.

–¿Cómo sabes que había armas dentro de la caja? –Ese hombre conseguía desquiciarme.

–Lo vi cuando el guardia de la entrada la abrió para revisarla. –En realidad no lo sabía. Solo vi unas piezas de madera, pero me lo acababa de confirmar.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos. –Tienes muy buena vista. –Fruncí el ceño de forma significativa. Pareció tener efecto. Miró a su alrededor y después se me acercó. –A ver, bonita. Yo no soy quién para contarte los entresijos de la misión pero…

Miré a mi alrededor. No había rastro de ninguno de nuestros compañeros. El hombre calvo continuó. –El objetivo de esta misión es conseguir infiltrarnos en el sistema de aprovisionamiento de armas de Ishval. ¿No has visto lo bien armados que están? –Asentí. Recordaba bien lo que vi en el oasis. –Pues esas armas no salieron de la arena del desierto. Alguien se las está procurando, y tenemos que descubrir quién.

Miró a su alrededor. Me impacienté y le interrumpí cuando iba a volver a hablar. –¿Por qué aquí? –Señalé el edificio.

Debí haberme callado. El hombre me volvió a mirar, claramente molesto. –No necesitas saber más, niña. –Se bajó el arma del hombro y la sostuvo con ambos brazos. –Ya sabes qué hacemos, y más información no te hará hacer mejor tu trabajo. Ahora ve a patrullar. No te alejes de este edificio, como mucho dos calles alrededor, pero no lo pierdas de vista.

Y se fue. De pronto me sentí sola. Literalmente lo estaba. Aquella falsa sensación de seguridad se había esfumado con mis compañeros. Estaba en un territorio hostil que desconocía, con gente a mi alrededor cuyos sentimientos hacia mí eran de miedo u odio.

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza al momento. En ese momento no era Riza Hawkeye, no era una cadete del ejército invasor de Amestris. Era una peligrosa mercenaria de Aerugo, una nación neutral en aquel conflicto, y que en caso de pelear lo haría a favor de ellos. Podría causarles cierto temor, pero no se atreverían a hacerme daño.

Cogí con fuerza mi fusil y comencé a caminar. No sabía exactamente en qué tenía que fijarme ni cómo actuar en caso de que viera algo. Las calles eran blancas y estaban escasamente transitadas, pero la gente parecía normal. Más allá de los atuendos típicos de Ishval, nada los diferenciaba de los civiles de East City.

Entre los bloques delimitados por las anchas avenidas de tierra blanca se colaban serpenteantes callejones. Eran oscuros por la sombra que proyectaban las edificaciones entre los que fluían. No quería perder de vista el edificio, así que preferí no internarme en ellos.

Pasé de largo por una calle que ascendía en una cuesta mortificante y, tras andar unos minutos, volví al punto de inicio. Me sorprendió no ver a ninguno de mis compañeros. Más adelante supe que existen posiciones estratégicas para ese tipo de situaciones, pero en aquel momento no había recibido esa clase de adiestramiento.

Tras dar unas pocas vueltas escuché un forcejeo que venía de uno de los callejones. La gente de la calle parecía no oírlo, o al menos lo pasaban por alto. Me acerqué a la fachada del edificio sin asomarme al callejón. Podría ser uno de mis compañeros.

Deseché esa idea al acercarme un poco más. Una de las voces era femenina. Parecía estar resistiéndose a alguien. Escuché la voz de un hombre, un susurro. La voz de ella era un grito reprimido, le estaba diciendo que la dejara. Me asomé con cautela y vi cómo aquel hombre la tenía cogida del pelo, gris y lacio, y tiraba de ella. La mujer por su parte tenía ambas manos alrededor de la muñeca del hombre en un vano intento por volver a la calle principal sin que le arrancara la cabellera.

Lo que más me llamó la atención es que era algo que se oía y se veía desde la calle principal, pero nadie estaba haciendo nada. La chica empezó a darle manotazos en el brazo al hombre, que de un fuerte tirón la puso de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a arrastrarla.

Con ambas manos agarrotadas, me metí en el callejón intentando no hacer ruido. Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas me puse a la altura de la chica, que seguía pataleando con gritos cortos y resoplidos. Lo lógico habría apuntarle con el fusil, o golpearle en el brazo con la culata para que la soltara y después amenazarle con él para evitar que se revolviera.

Sin embargo, la adrenalina a veces juega malas pasadas. Me acerqué al trote, levantando el arma para darle con la culata en la nuca. Justo en ese momento el hombre se volvió, soltándome un puñetazo por acto reflejo. La inercia del golpe me desplazó a la derecha, haciendo que el hombre se golpeara con la culata del arma en la sien.

Todo fue muy rápido. En un momento estábamos los dos en el suelo. Él, inconsciente, y yo con el labio sangrando. La mujer se puso en pie. No podía ser más mayor que yo. Se parecía al hombre que estaba tirando de ella.

La chica se acuclilló a mi lado. –¿Estás bien? –dijo en voz baja.

Asentí lentamente. –¿Y tú?

Ella se giró para mirar al hombre desmayado y sin volver la vista se puso en pie y me ofreció un brazo. Se lo cogí y me puso en pie. Me pasé la lengua por los labios y noté un sabor ferroso. Ella me miró. –Ven. Vamos a limpiar ese labio.

Negué en voz baja, aturdida, pero ella ya estaba tirando de mí. Me llevó por varios callejones hasta llegar a un edificio blanco con una pequeña puerta verde que estaba cerrada. Dio un par de toques y ésta se abrió. Tras ella, un rostro que me resultaba familiar la observó en silencio.

Cuando me vio, noté que fruncía el ceño. –¿Qué hace ésta aquí? –le preguntó a la chica. Su voz era grave y autoritaria.

–Me ayudó en la calle –dijo mientras se frotaba en el antebrazo. No me había fijado, pero tenía un moratón que le recorría la muñeca como una pulsera púrpura.

Tras un segundo, se apartó y nos dejó entrar. El bofetón de incienso me despejó la memoria. Aquel rostro familiar era el de la mujer del vestido vaporoso. Supuse que sería la Madame.

Nos guio a través de los pasillos, cruzándonos con mujeres silenciosas que entraban y salían de habitaciones oscuras, fundiendo sus ojos rojos con la penumbra de las lámparas. Aquel laberinto de tapices parecía no tener fin. El tener las ventanas cerradas me producía un desasosiego que aumentaba a cada paso que daba. Parecía que me estaba internando en una tumba.

La mujer del vestido le susurró algo a la chica a la que había ayudado y ésta se perdió por unas escaleras. Mientras caminamos me pareció escuchar la voz de Hughes a través de una de las puertas. Sin que se notara, empecé a contar las puertas por las que pasábamos.

Al poco tiempo entramos en una habitación. –Siéntate ahí. –Señaló una silla acolchada. Descorrió las cortinas con un movimiento decidido, haciendo que la luz entrase en la estancia. Lo agradecí con toda mi alma.

Aquel sitio parecía ser un cuarto auxiliar. Había telas y ropa amontonada. Unos alfileres gruesos sujetaban lo que parecía una prenda translúcida. No me imaginaba poniéndome algo así. No me imaginaba siquiera que existiera ropa de esa naturaleza.

–¿Por qué le ayudaste? –preguntó sin miramientos. Me senté y dejé el fusil en el suelo.

Fruncí el ceño. –Aquel hombre la estaba forzando en medio de la calle. Lo que me sorprendió es que nadie le ayudase.

La mujer suavizó la mirada un tanto. Cogió una gasa y me la colocó sobre el labio. –Aquí nadie se mete en asuntos familiares. La cultura Ishvala así lo dicta. –La forma en que lo dijo parecía zanjarlo todo. –Si hubiera sido un desconocido, seguramente alguien habría hecho algo.

–¿Y si tu marido te pega una paliza te parece bien que nadie haga nada? –Me sorprendí a mí misma respondiendo de una forma tan brusca.

–Por eso no estoy casada.

Me palpé la herida con la gasa. Se me estaba empezando a hinchar. –Es absurdo.

La mujer esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. –¿Acaso en tu país es distinto?

Estuve a punto de decirle que Ishval era parte de Amestris, pero entonces recordé mi coartada. No obstante, tampoco sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en Aerugo. En East City no ocurrían esas cosas… en la calle. –No… no lo sé.

La puerta se abrió y entró la chica de antes. La Madame me dedicó una mirada triste antes de irse. –El problema no es la cultura, sino ellos.

Aquella chica traía un trozo de hielo envuelto en una tela. Noté el alivio al instante cuando me lo colocó el labio hinchado. –Se te ha puesto morado –me dijo con timidez. Intenté sonreír, pero desistí al notar el dolor.

La chica parecía inquieta, no como si todavía tuviera el miedo en el cuerpo, sino como si esperase las consecuencias de lo que había pasado. Yo misma conocía bien el miedo de volver a casa.

–Gracias… por lo que hiciste antes –susurró como si me confiara un secreto. Ahora que la veía de cerca, la chica no podía tener más de quince años. Era una niña.

–Creo que lo mejor sería que no volvieras en una temporada a su casa –le aconsejé. Notaba cómo el labio se me iba entumeciendo con el hielo.

–No tengo otro sitio adonde ir. Quizás me pueda quedar un tiempo con mi abuela. –Calló. Escuché un "pero" implícito en el silencio. – Ella no puede ocultarlo para siempre, Ishvala se llevó a sus filas a uno de sus hijos.

Supuse que su tío era un monje guerrero. No convenía hablar de ese tema.–¿Con tu abuela? ¿No sería mejor decírselo a tus padres?

La niña me miró con extrañeza hasta que comprendió algo que se me estaba escapando. Una sonrisa triste le afloró en el rostro como una flor marchita. –Aquel hombre no era mi marido. Era mi hermano.

Todo pensamiento sobre su tío monje se cortó de raíz. Se me revolvió el estómago. Desde el primer momento había asumido que sería su marido aun con la edad, pero tenía sentido; se parecía a ella.

Tardé un momento en corregirme: no tenía ningún sentido. ¿La estaba forzando su propio hermano? Una sensación de repugnancia me subió por la garganta.

La niña no pareció notarlo. –Se dio cuenta de que estaba trabajando aquí, así que me encontró por la calle y me intentó llevar a rastras a casa. En el fondo casi fue un alivio que me encontrara él. Si llega a ser mi padre, me mata.

Entonces no la estaba forzando. La llevaba a casa para darle una paliza. Esa sensación la conocía bien. No el hecho de recibir golpes, sino el miedo a volver a casa. El estar recluida en una prisión cuyos barrotes no se veían desde fuera. Era un infierno que cumplía las reglas. Yo al menos tuve una vía de escape, un tercero en discordia que desvió la atención. Que muriera mi padre también decantó la balanza.

La chica se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta. –Tengo que hacer unas cosas. Vuelvo en un rato, ¿vale? –Asentí. –No salgas de aquí. –Y cerró la puerta.

Esperé unos minutos y me puse en pie. Dejé el fusil en el suelo y cogí uno de los alfileres que sujetaban las prendas de ropa. Abrí la puerta con precaución y me asomé. Nadie por los pasillos. Anduve despacio, intentando pasar desapercibida. Las paredes respiraban y gemían de forma casi imperceptible, dando la sensación de que el lugar estaba vivo. Sin embargo, sabía que no eran las paredes las que respiraban y gemían.

En seguida llegué a la puerta en la que había oído a Hughes. Al otro lado se oía la voz del hombre sentado en el trono de cojines. Parecía hablar de lealtad.

–La lealtad sigue siendo lo que rige nuestro mundo. No estoy traicionando a nadie, no ha cambiado a quien sirvo. –La voz parecía ser de Hughes.

–Ese uniforme parece decir lo contrario –respondió el otro hombre.

Aun en esas circunstancias, la risa de Hughes aplacó sus nervios. –¿Esto? Esto no es lealtad. Fue un intercambio. Ellos me dieron una formación y yo les di unas manos que disparasen a lo que querían. La empresa duró hasta que consideré que la deuda estaba saldada.

–¿Y cambiaste de bando?

–Otra vez con lo mismo. No hay bandos, hay intereses, hay dinero. Nadie lucha por una bandera. Se lucha por los beneficios que implica enarbolar esa bandera. La lealtad es hacia mí mismo.

Me heló la sangre como lo dijo. Daba a entender que le daba igual Amestris, Aerugo o Ishval.

–Yo lucho por mi país. –La forma en que lo dijo exhalaba orgullo.

–Y para eso estoy aquí, dostum. Para ayudar a tu país. –Hughes era increíblemente rápido con las respuestas. Supuse que conocía el idioma de Aerugo, porque volví a escuchar aquella palabra que no conocía.

Noté una presencia tras de mí. Me di la vuelta y saqué el grueso alfiler. Era una chica. Me miraba con los labios sellados. Tenía la piel oscura y los ojos rojos. Me llevé un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

En sus ojos vi un brillo de rebeldía, pero acercarle aquel trozo de metal a la cara pareció disuadirla. Negué con la cabeza lentamente hasta que, a paso lento, se perdió por el pasillo por el que había venido. Me había perdido parte de la conversación.

–… y conozco ambas, por eso sé que lo que te ofrezco es mejor.

–¿Por qué piensas que recibo armas de ellos? –preguntó el hombre de los cojines.

–Me da igual de quién las recibas. Lo que quiero es vendértelas yo. Y lo que te ofrezco es mejor.

Se hizo el silencio. –Suponiendo que acepto. ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

–Por eso te he traído esto. –Oí cómo palmeaba el ataúd de madera que habían cargado.

Ahora lo entendía. Hughes había traído armas de Amestris para vendérselas a ese hombre y así desplazar al supuesto proveedor. Las armas de Amestris eran más modernas y de mejor rendimiento que las de Aerugo, por lo que no habría problema para aceptar.

Sin embargo, eso dejaba a la luz un problema. El desplazar al proveedor no lo señalaba como tal. No podríamos implicar a alguien a quien no conocíamos. Necesitábamos ganarnos la confianza de ese hombre.

–¿Cuántas llevas ahí? –preguntó el hombre, claramente interesado.

–Cincuenta unidades.

–¿Y de cuánto estamos hablando?

Hughes volvió a reír. –Nada de dinero. El dinero es para los negocios y yo aún no tengo negocios contigo. Este envío –volvió a darle una palmada a la caja–, es un regalo. Una muestra de buena fe, para que pruebes la mercancía.

Por primera vez, el hombre hizo un ruido similar a una carcajada. –Entiendo tu forma de jugar. Pero todo es demasiado perfecto, amigo, ¿dónde está la trampa? ¿Qué es lo que no me ofreces?

Hughes carraspeó. –En realidad, hay algo que no puedo igualar, pero lo compensaré con creces.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó el hombre.

–No puedo traerte más de cincuenta unidades semanales. Expondría nuestra tapadera.

El hombre parecía no estar satisfecho. Desde el otro lado de la puerta oía cómo se movía en su pila de cojines. –Eso es un problema. Nuestro proveedor actual nos consigue bastantes más.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero aquí está mi contraoferta, con lo que quiero que te quedes. Te venderé las unidades al precio que tiene tu proveedor.

El hombre volvió a moverse. No pude reprimir una pequeña carcajada. Rápidamente me llevé las manos a la boca y todo quedó como un susurro más en la casa de los gemidos.

Hughes acababa de matar la jugada con dos movimientos. Vendiéndole las armas al precio del proveedor actual y regalándole el ataúd, se ganaba su confianza. Por otro lado, con la jugada de venderle pocas armas insinuaba que robaba las que tenía en lugar de comprarlas, es decir, se cubría las espaldas para poder bajar tanto los precios. Y por si fuera poco, forzaba al comprador a exponer a su proveedor.

Para mantener un sustento de más de cincuenta unidades semanales no podía tratarse de una célula al margen de la ley. Tenía que tratarse de una organización respaldada con grandes sumas de dinero. Tan grandes como las de un país. Inconscientemente, el comprador acababa de decirles que era Aerugo quien vendía las armas.

Ya había escuchado suficiente. Me di la vuelta para volver a la habitación, pero frente a mí estaba la Madame y la chica que me había visto antes. La bilis me subió por la garganta.

–Tú… –susurró la Madame.

–… trato entonces… –La voz de Hughes atravesaba la puerta. Se oyó un ruido. Se estaban poniendo en pie.

Me incorporé para esquivar la mano de la mujer. –Ven aquí –dijo con rabia.

–Iyi sans, dostum –La voz del hombre sonaba distorsionada al alejarme de la puerta.

–Teşekkür ederim –respondió Hughes en idioma de Aerugo.

–¿Teşekkür? –El tono con el que lo dijo produjo una tensión al instante. La Madame también lo notó, porque se quedó congelada. La miré y sentí un sudor frío; en su rostro leía miedo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hughes. Sin embargo, su tono era tenso como las cuerdas de una guitarra.

La Madame volvió a mirarme y me hizo una seña con la mano, implorando que me acercase.

–Como en todos los idiomas, en Aerugo existen distintas formas de hablar. –La tranquilidad con la que hablaba el hombre era como la de una serpiente venenosa. Lenta pero letal. –Unas más formales que otras. Para dar las gracias entre amigos, o dostum, se suele decir saǧol. Teşekkür ederim, en cambio, se utiliza para un registro mucho más formal. Supongo que ya lo sabrías… si fueras de Aerugo.

El silencio reinó en la casa de los gemidos.

Por acto reflejo, me abalancé sobre la Madame. Al instante, se abrió fuego dentro de la sala. Hubo gritos, de hombre y de mujer. Maldiciones en distintos idiomas.

Tiré de la Madame en dirección al pasillo, pero ella negó con fuerza. –Por allí –señaló, apuntando con la mano en la dirección contraria. La puse en pie y comencé a correr.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta. Noté un golpe seco en la cara.

Después.

Negro.

* * *

**Buenas~~ Tenía muchas ganas de enseñar este capítulo. Cuando creo alguna historia siempre surge con ciertas ideas. Después, esas ideas tienen que ir hilándose entre ellas, como un puente entre dos montañas. La idea del burdel fue una de las primerísimas que me vino a la cabeza cuando pensé en este fic. El nombre de lupanar lo leí en uno de los libros de CdHyF, me hizo gracia esa palabra porque no la había oído nunca y me decidí a ponerla.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido Hughes? Siempre me ha parecido un personaje con una mente brillante (Mustang también, aunque no venga al caso) y pensé que la forma de mostrarlo era darle protagonismo en esta misión. No sé hasta qué punto era necesario explicar cómo tejía su plan, pero pensé que quedaría muy lioso si solo ponía la conversación. Por cierto, el idioma que habla Hughes no me lo he inventado, es turco. Pensé que quedaría bien ese toque exótico. Además, el uso de**** saǧol o teşekkürr también es real.**

**Un abrazo y espero vuestras opiniones.**


	7. Riza Hawkeye - Interludio 2

**Riza Hawkeye - Interludio 2**

Ishval SO. 16/ENE/1908

_Avanzo por el camino de tierra mirando hacia delante. El sol reina sobre el cielo despejado, vertiendo sobre mí un calor agradable. El camino de vuelta a casa es largo. Hay gente por el camino. Su ropa indica un origen humilde. _

_Me ven, pero cuando me cruzo con ellos noto que desvían la mirada. Oigo los juicios silenciosos que hacen. Esas opiniones que se guardan para cuando les doy la espalda. Todo el mundo sabe que volvemos a ser dos. El "niño de Central" se ha ido._

_A los lados se extienden campos verdes de cereal. Remontan colinas y se pierden en el horizonte, la intersección de la tierra y el cielo. El viento recorre sus tallos, se cuela entre ellos y los agita formando olas._

_Escucho cigarras rasgueando sus alas. A lo lejos veo una bandada de pájaros que surcan el cielo en formación. Pían y se mecen sobre el viento con sus pequeñas alas. Son libres ahora que se acaba la primavera._

_Frente a mí se alza la casa, tapando el sol tras su tejado. Su mera presencia silencia la naturaleza. La noto hueca y oscura, como yo. Durante un tiempo esa casa volvió a la vida, pero desde que se fue todo se ha vuelto a enfriar._

_Tras la puerta de madera se abre un vacío que absorbe a quien espera en el porche. Me dejo llevar. A través de las habitaciones revivo momentos que han ocurrido en ellas. Sentimientos congelados en el tiempo que ahora solo están en mi memoria. Recuerdos._

_Oigo mi nombre y me sorprendo. No es un tono de voz acusador, pero tampoco agradable. Atravieso las entrañas de la casa, silenciosas, hasta que llego a la habitación encendida. Así la llamo porque siempre están las persianas bajadas y la lámpara de gas encendida._

_Papá ha sacado unos libros de la biblioteca y los está amontonando en la mesa. Veo la nube de polvo que se ha creado a su alrededor; la gravedad empujándome hacia el suelo. Le pregunto que qué quiere y me mira._

_Noto cómo el miedo crece en mi interior, en sus ojos siento la convicción de un demente. Me está mirando, pero no me ve. Una atmósfera opresiva me tapona los oídos. ¿Por qué me mira así?_

_Parece que me lee el pensamiento porque me dice que soy lo más importante, la llave del fuego. No lo entiendo, pero él insiste. Es su secreto, y me lo está legando a mí._

_La alquimia es un intercambio equivalente, una transformación de energía y materia. En su caso fue genialidad lo que salió de su mente, siendo sustituida por locura. Eso no es equivalente._

_Desenrolla frente a mí un pergamino. Lo conozco perfectamente. Ha dedicado más tiempo de su vida a eso que a mamá o a mí. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que me lo enseña. Se me acelera el pulso. No me gusta._

_Me vuelve a mirar a los ojos, esta vez con gravedad, y me dice que es muy peligroso. Es un poder que inclinará la balanza de quien lo use, de ahí que sea tan importante quién lo tenga. Si es alguien justo e inteligente, se inclinará hacia el progreso, pero si es alguien mezquino y egoísta, lo hará hacia el caos._

_Se da la vuelta y camina hacia la cama. Dice que es peligroso contenerlo en un pergamino, al alcance de cualquiera, pero que tampoco puede perderse. Repite que soy la llave del fuego, que solo yo puedo conocer la verdad._

_Entonces veo la aguja y la tinta roja sobre la mesa. La responsabilidad recaerá sobre mis hombros. Intento dar un paso atrás pero las piernas no me responden. Pega su cara a la mía y sus ojos enfermos me suplican. Tengo que irme de allí._

_Doy un paso atrás, pero me choco con la estantería que tengo detrás. No quiero hacerlo, tengo miedo. Unos dedos de hielo me suben por el cuello y me asfixian. Miro a mi padre, suplicante, pero no hay nada. Su convicción es más fuerte que el amor o la piedad. No encontraré ayuda en él. No encontraré ayuda en nadie. ¿Dónde estás, Roy?_

_Una lágrima recorriendo mi mejilla, dejando un camino salado. Papá no lo ve, sus ojos están perdidos. Intento decirle que no pero mi voz me traiciona, soy muda. Estoy paralizada. La tristeza se extiende en mi interior, florece como una rosa negra en mi cabeza._

_Estoy sola, como siempre._

_Asumo mi derrota. Bajo las armas y me rindo. Sin ayuda, estoy a su merced. Asiento con lentitud, quedando cabizbaja. Es lo mejor, resuena en mis oídos, pero no lo digo yo, lo dice papá. Tú eres la llave del fuego._

_Me dirijo a la cama y me tumbo boca abajo. Noto un cuchillo rajando mi camiseta. El lado romo roza mi piel. Noto cómo me quita la prenda. No me resisto, pero tampoco lo permito. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero que lo haga. Entierro la cabeza en la almohada. Eres la llave del fuego._

_El punzón toca el cuenco con tinta, lo besa, lo impregna de sangre. La punta es fina y precisa. Recuerdo las cigarras y los pájaros, lejanos en un mundo cálido y soleado. Llave del fuego._

_Ahora todo es negro, porque he cerrado los ojos. Noto el frío del punzón sobre la piel. Toda la responsabilidad recae en mi espalda. Se clava sin piedad._

_Fuego._

* * *

Abrí los ojos, envuelta en sábanas y sudor. Noté un picor en la espalda y me incorporé de golpe. Una náusea me ascendió hasta la cabeza y estuve a punto de vomitar. Volví a tumbarme. Estaba desorientada.

Me quedé mirando al techo, esperando a que se me normalizara la respiración. Me volví a levantar más despacio e intenté reconocer lo que había a mi alrededor. La habitación era austera. Apenas había una mesilla de madera, dos sillas y la cama en la que estaba tumbada.

Unas cortinas beige traslúcidas dejaban pasar la luz, pero no mostraban lo que había al otro lado de las ventanas. Sin embargo, se movían con lentitud gracias a una corriente suave de aire. Salí de la cama intentando no hacer ruido; me costaba un poco porque seguía mareada.

Oí un ruido y me pegué al marco de la puerta. Mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar. Estaba en Ishval. Me habían golpeado en la cabeza y me desmayé. Seguía teniendo la ropa de Aerugo. Me palpé el cuerpo y volví la vista de nuevo a la habitación, pero obviamente no estaba mi arma.

Me asomé por la puerta. Era un salón pequeño, amueblado con los mismos tonos blanquecinos de la habitación. En el centro había una mesa baja sobre una alfombra con cenefas rojas. En las paredes laterales había sendas puertas. Una de ellas parecía ser la que llevaba a la calle, mientras que la otra iba a otra habitación.

En la pared de enfrente se extendía una cocina abierta con un gran ventanal sin cortinas. Una señora mayor y bajita cubierta por una túnica blanca cacharreaba sobre la encimera. Tenía la piel oscura y el cabello blanco recogido en un moño prieto.

Pareció sentir mi presencia, pues en cuanto me moví se giró. Su piel estaba surcada por profundas arrugas, dando la textura de un papel viejo. Sus ojos rojos sonrieron, después lo hicieron sus labios.

–Has despertado. –Su voz era áspera. –¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza inconscientemente. –No… bueno sí, un poco. –Tenía la boca pastosa. –¿Dónde estoy?

–En mi casa. –Se dio la vuelta y continuó cocinando. Me acerqué a ella. –Te trajo mi nieta. La salvaste en la calle.

El callejón. Una mano tirando de una cabellera gris. –De su hermano –completé.

–Lo sé. Si fuera su tío, no habría problema –La mujer se volvió, triste. Me detuve. –, pero su padre no quiere que se involucre. Su hermano pensaría que así podría aplacarlo. Mis hijos son duros. La gente de Ishval lo es, dura como la tierra que pisamos.

–¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado en el prostíbulo?

–No me quedó muy claro, mi nieta es escueta a la hora de explicarse. Te trajo medio a rastras y volvió a casa. Por lo visto hubo un enfrentamiento con unos mercenarios y el sitio acabó destrozado.

Bajé la mirada. Si el pelotón de Hughes había caído me encontraba aislada en terreno enemigo. Si por el contrario habían escapado, habrían vuelto a la base dejándome atrás. A fin de cuentas no era más que una cadete. Fuera cual fuese la situación, estaba sola.

–¿Tú estabas con ellos, verdad? –La miré a los ojos. –Tu piel te delata, querida. Amestris, Aerugo, a ojos de Ishvala todos son invasores. Pero, ¿qué hace una niña como tú aquí, en el frente?

"Ayudar a mi país", "sofocar la rebelión". Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso a una mujer que había vivido toda su vida allí y que ahora tenía soldados extranjeros combatiendo en sus calles. Además, los días en el frente desdibujaban cada vez más esas respuestas.

–Créeme, niña. No existen justificaciones para una guerra. –Se volvió a la encimera. –Deberías volver cuanto antes a tu casa. Aquí solo encontrarás arena y sangre.

El picaporte de la puerta de la calle giró y un hombre alto y musculoso entró. La banda rojiza que le recorría el pecho hablaba por él. Un monje guerrero.

–Madre –dijo. Su voz también era áspera. Se acercó a ella, pero al verme se quedó congelado. –¿Quién…?

La pregunta murió en sus labios. Un estruendo paralizó el tiempo. El ventanal de la cocina estalló en mil esquirlas transparentes, rompiendo todo lo que había sido antes la cocina. Me tiré al suelo, con las manos sobre la cabeza. Fue un segundo, o quizás un minuto.

Cuando las balas cesaron, un silencio artificial reinó sobre el desastre. Notaba los latidos de mi corazón en la cabeza. Me giré lentamente, tratando no hacer ruido. La abuela había caído sobre los cristales, inerte. Unas manchas rojas comenzaron a tintar su túnica blanca. El monje yacía a su lado. Su dios no le protegió de las balas.

Intentaba acercarme a ellos a gatas cuando tiraron la puerta de la calle de una patada. Una escuadra de hombres vestidos de azul entró con rapidez. Tres de ellos me apuntaron con sus fusiles. Me agaché, con las manos en la nuca. Varios pasaron a mi alrededor, barriendo la vivienda.

–¡Civil no identificado!

–¡Quieta, no te muevas!

–Estoy desarmada, no disparen. –Las palabras salieron a trompicones de mi boca.

–¿Quién es? Aquí no debería haber nadie más.

–Están muertos –dijo otro.

–¿Hawkeye? Riza, ¿eres tú? –me preguntó una voz. La conocía, me sonaba, pero no la conseguía situar. Intente darme la vuelta, pero uno de los soldados me pisó la espalda.

–¡Quieta! –gritó.

–Haz el favor de soltarla, soldado –rugió la voz conocida. Noté cómo la presión de mi espalda se disipaba. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con un rostro que no creí reconocer.

–Ca… ¿capitán Kamil? –No lo podía creer. Sin embargo, sus ojos rojos me miraban con la misma sorpresa que yo a ellos. –¿Cómo…? ¿Usted no había…?

–Habitación despejada –oí desde la habitación en la que me había despertado.

El rostro del capitán se endureció. –Arriba, este sitio no es seguro. –Después se puso en pie y se dirigió a sus hombres. –Soldados, misión cumplida. Volvemos a la base.

Me puse en pie trabajosamente y salí corriendo con ellos. Fuera, la calle estaba polvorienta y despejada.

–¿Qué hacías aquí? –me preguntó Kamil. Pareció reparar en mi uniforme. –¿Y por qué vas así vestida?

–Me asignaron al pelotón del capitán Hughes. No sé si puedo contarle lo que pasó. –En otras circunstancias no habría dicho eso, pero seguía aturdida por todo lo que me había pasado.

El capitán se apiadó de mí. –Tranquila, no hace falta complicar más las cosas. Seguramente no sea de mi competencia. Aunque supongo que te interrogarán en la base.

Suspiré con pesadez mientras arrastraba las botas. Los hombres me miraban con cierta desconfianza. Ni yo misma entendía bien cómo había acabado allí. Fue negligente por mi parte meterme en callejones sin conocer la zona y sin que ésta estuviera asegurada. Por suerte, la chica a la que ayudé parecía bastante agradecida.

De pronto, fui consciente de la señora mayor, su abuela. La certeza de lo ocurrido me golpeó como una bola de demolición en el estómago. La habían matado, igual que al monje que debía ser el tío de la chica. Todo en un segundo.

Lo del último tenía cierta justificación, todos sabían que la punta de lanza del pueblo ishvalí eran esos monjes, pero aquella señora arrugada en su cocina.

–¿Qué estabais haciendo vosotros? –Intenté ocultar en tono acusatorio de mi voz.

El general Kamil me miró de soslayo. –Teníamos órdenes de eliminar a unos rebeldes.

En ese momento no fui consciente de la frialdad con la que habló, la impersonalidad que tuvo que forzar al decir eso. En ese momento no fui consciente de que le obligaban a matar a su propio pueblo para demostrar su lealtad.

–Pero esa señora me ayudó… ella no hizo nada –respondí, molesta en mi ignorancia.

Kamil me miró con lástima. –Esa señora no era lo que parecía. –Como no dije nada, continuó. –Era la cabecilla de una organización que suministraba armas.

Me quedé parada. La conversación que tuvo Hughes con el hombre del prostíbulo volvió a mi cabeza. ¿Sería ella de quien hablaban? Aquel gancho que tenían con Aerugo. –Hughes quería destapar…

Me hizo callar con un gesto. –No hables de las misiones de inteligencia. El caso es que operaban en un prostíbulo y había distintos sospechosos. Inteligencia le seguía la pista a esa mujer pero nos faltaba un enlace –explicó.

Me temía lo que iba a decir, pero aun así esperé que no fuera así. –Vimos a una chica que trabajaba en el prostíbulo salir de la casa y entonces todo encajó.

Cerré los ojos. Ahora era consciente de lo poco preparada que estaba para una guerra real. Lo tangible me golpeaba como una bofetada, las balas y la tensión me agarrotaban, pero los hilos que se movían por detrás, los tejemanejes de las altas esferas, las guerras de intelecto me superaban como una tormenta de arena.

Me sentí infinitamente cansada en ese momento. Por suerte Kamil me dio un toque en el hombro. –No te agobies. Lo primero es volver al campamento. Allí podrás reencontrarte con tu maravillosa litera. Solo acabas de empezar.

Lo más triste es que tenía razón.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo~~**

**Este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos. Me gusta mucho experimentar con los distintos formatos de escritura. De hecho, este fic en sí es un experimento. Lo normal suele ser escribir en tercera persona con narrador omnisciente y por eso quise embarcarme en un fic entero escrito en primera persona. Sin embargo, es un doble reto escribir en presente. Me he basado en dos cosas para ello.**

**En primer lugar en un libro que escribió Maggie Stiefvater, una de mis escritoras preferidas. El libro en cuestión es Las carreras de escorpio, y es un libro escrito en primera persona y en presente, quería experimentar cómo era escribir de esa forma. Es algo complejo y a veces te equivocas en los tiempos verbales, pero a cambio ganas una mayor inmersión.**

**El segundo es la propia necesidad del fic. Quería hacer sentir al lector que está en un sueño, que no es algo normal, que lo vives como si fueras tú quien está dentro. No sé si os habréis fijado, pero intento contar la historia con el registro de vocabulario que utilizaría Riza, descripciones formales y sin demasiada metáfora ni recursos literarios. Eso también ha sido una limitación para mí, que me encanta darle mil vueltas a las cosas para que al escribirlas suenen más... musicales. En sus sueños puedo liberarme y escribir de forma mucho más flexible, que tenga un toque mágico.**

**En cuanto al capítulo en sí, como habréis visto he intentado mostrar el momento en que tatuaron a Riza. Siempre he pensado que no es algo que ella hubiera hecho por voluntad propia, así que he intentado que el proceso se sintiera como una violación. Puede parecer desagradable, pero al mismo tiempo, como aquí puedo engalanarme más al escribir, no queda tan crudo como si lo contara ella misma estando consciente. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que los disfrutéis, y sobre todo vuestros reviews. El feedback es muy importante para mí.**

**Un saludo.**


	8. Carta de Hughes - 3

****Carta de Hughes - **3**

Querida Glacier:

Acabo de volver de una misión, últimamente casi no nos dejan parar.

A medida que el conflicto se recrudece, las misiones se complican. Arriesgamos más para que nuestras victorias sean más contundentes, aunque perdamos a compañeros por el camino. Eso me obliga a verlo todo desde una perspectiva más global, a fijarme en el resultado final a pesar de los inconvenientes del camino.

Si te soy sincero, a veces todo esto me hace sentir inseguro, tengo la sensación de no estar a la altura. Pero entonces miro a la gente a mi cargo y trato de olvidarlo. Ellos confían en mí, en el éxito de la misión y en poder volver a salvo ese día. No puedo decepcionarlos.

Llevo conmigo a la gente que cayó bajo mis órdenes, pero también a los que he salvado. Tengo que recordar tanto a unos como a otros, así que he encontrado una razón más para seguir vivo. Por supuesto, la primera y más importante sigues siendo tú.

Por ti y por ellos, espero volver pronto.

Maes.


	9. Riza Hawkeye - Misión 3: Catábasis - P1

**Riza Hawkeye - Misión 3: Catábasis - Parte 1**

Ishval CSO. 11/FEB/1908

Ya he comentado con anterioridad la importancia que tiene la religión para la gente de Ishval, pero debo profundizar más en ello.

Desde el punto de vista de un alquimista, religión y Dios son cosas totalmente distintas. Dios es un ente con capacidades superiores, omnipotente, una energía sin igual. Una explicación científica para lo inexplicable. Acomodándose en su agnosticismo, ven en la religión un culto sin sentido, un intercambio desigual en el que la gente ofrece su amor y lealtad a cambio de nada.

Habiéndome criado con un alquimista, soy consciente de que el motivo por el que piensan de ese modo es porque conciben a Dios como una meta a la que llegar. Su implicación en el mundo científico les hace perder empatía y, de esta forma, no entienden que la religión puede ser simplemente ese apoyo que necesitan las personas.

En función del lugar en el que se viva, la religión toma un papel mayor o menor en la vida de las personas, en cómo ésta influye en sus decisiones o rige sus principios.

Hablo, sin duda en el aspecto positivo de las religiones. Bien es sabido que el radicalismo religioso no es sino una excusa para manifestar un terrorismo injustificable, una herramienta para lograr objetivos personales. Sin embargo, el radicalismo ishvalí no encaja bajo ese prisma. Para ello, se debe observar al pueblo ishvalí en sí.

Existen distintas variables a tener en cuenta, pero sin duda las dos que más llaman la atención son la racial y la geográfica. El pueblo Ishvalí nació de la tierra y el polvo. A un lado desierto, al otro montañas y estepas. La vida en esos lugares es complicada, no abundan la comida y el agua por lo que es necesario mantener un control estricto sobre la población.

La religión utilizada como herramienta para este fin conlleva cierta represión, acciones que no están permitidas o ciertos pensamientos retrógrados como el papel de la mujer en la vida cotidiana. A cambio, consiguen una cultura común, un sentimiento de hermanamiento y camaradería que les ayuda a subsistir en ese tipo de condiciones.

En el caso del pueblo ishvalí también está la diferencia física debido a su raza: resultaba ser una distinción más con respecto al resto de pueblos, los hacía sentirse repudiados por ser diferentes y más acogidos aún por su propia gente.

Al vivir en el Este, no se me hacía extraño encontrarme a ciudadanos con distinto color de piel, pero por lo visto en el resto de Amestris había florecido fuerte cultura racista que no había hecho más que radicalizarse al entrar en conflicto con esta gente.

El ejemplo más ridículo que vi fue el del capitán Kamil, que tras rescatarme de mi misión anterior, me contó que lo habían tenido preso durante cuatro días por sospecha de traición, cargo que ni existía. Aquella desconfianza se sustentaba únicamente en su aspecto físico.

Era lógico que el pueblo ishvalí buscara apoyo y protección en la religión, y que ésta tuviera una relevancia cada vez mayor en su sociedad.

Si bien Ishval había sido anexionado por Amestris, gran parte de su autonomía seguía presente, como su autogobierno regido por un líder religioso o el ámbito militar. Esto último es lo que podríamos considerar la rama radical de Ishvala.

Basándose en el argumento de que eran simples monjes que se instruían en el camino del culto a Ishvala, estudiando sus escritos sagrados y purificando sus cuerpos mediante entrenamientos físicos muy duros, Ishval conseguía entrenar a una fuerza militar independiente de Amestris. Subestimar a esta fuerza hizo que el país se llenara de huérfanos y viudas. Ellos estudiaban sobre cómo guiar a su pueblo al paraíso, pero a nosotros, invasores, nos enseñaron el infierno. De hecho, fue en esta misión donde yo lo conocí.

Recuerdo contener la respiración cuando salí del campamento principal. No por el miedo, pues no sabía a qué me enfrentaba, sino por la espesa nube de humo que lo estaba empezando a cubrir todo.

Siguiendo las órdenes de general de brigada Fessler, un escuadrón de soldados había incendiado por completo el oasis que había al sur. Como venganza de la propia naturaleza, un viento huracanado comenzó a soplar desde esa dirección, llevando la nube de humo directamente a nuestras cabezas.

Tuvimos que internarnos en las calles blancas de Ishval para que esa nube gris quedara reducida a un borrón en el horizonte. En esta ocasión, nuestro pelotón era más numeroso y diverso que en la misión de Hughes. Los soldados estaban más especializados, o eso decían. Eran más inexpertos.

No era algo que yo como cadete pudiera decir en voz alta, pero habiendo estado con un grupo de élite, la gente a mi alrededor me inspiraba bastante menos confianza. La forma despreocupada de caminar por las calles, charlando a viva voz y sin fijarse en lo que había a su alrededor hacían crecer en mí una intranquilidad casi maternal.

Solo uno de los hombres me llamó la atención. Estaba tenso como una vara, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de desconfianza en el rostro. La atmósfera que irradiaba era distinta al resto, era un lobo solitario, una gota de veneno diluida en un vaso de agua. Me infundió respeto.

Pero sin duda lo que más me llamó la atención fue su fusil. A diferencia del resto de nuestros compañeros, el suyo estaba impecable, bien engrasado y con una mira óptica. Como si notara mi mirada, sus ojos se clavaron en mí como una flecha. Inconscientemente bajé la mirada al suelo.

No cabía duda, era francotirador.

La burocracia del ejército mejoraba a pasos diminutos. Si bien se habían disculpado por su error de asignación en la misión anterior poniéndome ahora en una célula más acorde a mis capacidades, me habían derivado al grupo de francotiradores sin haberme presentado a nadie de allí.

En realidad, tampoco había tenido demasiado mérito su forma de operar, solo tuvieron que leerse mi expediente y ver que en lo que más destacaba era en las prácticas de tiro. Sin embargo, trabajar conociendo únicamente al máximo superior y no al que realmente te iba a dar las órdenes no era lo más deseable. Para colmo, no me habían dado una mira óptica.

Siendo consciente de ello, intenté acercarme a ese hombre. Al ver que me aproximaba, se cambió de hombro el fusil.

–Hola… –comencé–. Soy la cad…

–Cadete Riza Hawkeye –completó él. Sus ojos me atravesaban. Me ofreció su mano. Frío pero cortés–. Brigada Moler.

Se la estreché de forma automática. –Así es –balbuceé–. ¿Estaré a su cargo?

El brigada Moler asintió, miró con cierta repulsión al grupo de soldados que seguían hablando y volvió a mirarme. Las líneas de su rostro eran afiladas. –Abra bien los ojos.

Después de eso no volvió a salir una palabra de su boca. Aun así, agradecí su compañía. Al igual que con el equipo de Hughes, su seriedad y tensión daban una sensación de seguridad agradable.

Aproveché ese tiempo en comprender sus movimientos. Cada vez que cruzábamos una calle, examinaba las fachadas de todos los edificios. Las ventanas, al no tener cortinas, dejaban al descubierto el mobiliario del interior de la casa. Sin embargo, él solía centrarse en las que parecían más abandonadas.

Si en algún momento nos cruzábamos con civiles, los analizaba de arriba a abajo por si pudieran llevar armas. Los propios soldados acallaban sus conversaciones cuando los civiles pasaban cerca de ellos, pero más por sus pensamientos racistas y por miedo que por pragmatismo.

Lo cierto es que entrenando mis propios sentidos el camino se me hizo más ameno y, sin darme cuenta, llegamos a nuestro destino. Las conversaciones cesaron mientras el capitán encargado las daba. Noté cómo el brigada Mole estudiaba la zona.

Nos encontrábamos en la entrada de una plaza. Ésta estaba cubierta de adoquines blancos, interrumpidos por hoyos de tierra que antes habían contenido palmeras. Mientras que en los laterales se formaban calles, el final de la misma se estrechaba formando un embudo hasta los pies de la mezquita.

El edificio se alzaba sobre el resto con sus perfiles curvos, todos ellos coronados con insignias doradas. El blanco de sus ladrillos, a diferencia de las calles o las casas, resultaba de un blanco inmaculado. La fachada quedaba agujereada por pequeñas ventanas puntiagudas sin cristal por las cuales parecía respirar. Pequeñas pinturas e inscripciones bailaban por la parte más baja de la misma, donde los cimientos tomaban formas más sólidas y angulosas. Abajo, dos grandes portones de madera negra sellaban su entrada.

Parecía estar hecha para durar mil años. Sin embargo, en el infierno no hay mezquitas.

Noté cómo a mi alrededor los soldados comenzaban a descargar sacos de arena y a amontonarlos formando una barricada. Resultó sorprendente la eficiencia de los soldados, dado el alboroto que habían hecho en el camino hasta allí. Miré al brigada Mole y vi que tenía los ojos fijos en la base de la mezquita. Entonces lo entendí.

Cortando la salida en embudo que tenía la plaza había una barricada. Al igual que la nuestra, parecía alzarse sobre sacos de arpillera. Distinguí cabezas asomándose y escondiéndose al otro lado, tanteando nuestra posición. Decidiendo si lanzar un ataque o mantener su posición.

El brigada Mole mantenía una intensa discusión con el capitán de la misión. Echando un vistazo a mi alrededor vi que a la derecha de donde nos encontrábamos había un edificio notablemente alto. Lo único que lo superaba en altura era la propia mezquita.

Desde esa posición se tendría una vista privilegiada de la barricada enemiga. De hecho, un francotirador habilidoso podría neutralizar la utilidad de esa barricada y hacerlos retroceder a la mezquita. Recuperando esa zona, sería cuestión de tiempo que cayera el resto.

Oí cómo el brigada se acercaba a mí. Orgullosa de mi descubrimiento, se lo hice saber. –Eso mismo piensa el capitán, pero se equivoca, como tú –respondió con sequedad.

Fruncí el ceño, pero él no pareció notarlo. Me dio la espalda mientras se alejaba. –Sígueme, cadete. Aunque viendo tus ideas, podrías ser capitán. –Lo dijo con un sarcasmo tan punzante que se me pasó por alto que estaba bromeando.

Entramos por un lateral del edificio. Éste parecía totalmente desbalijado. Los muebles estaban rotos e inutilizables, las alfombras raídas y las pocas puertas, descolgadas. Todo estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo. Pero no era el polvo que se posa sobre algo cuando pasa mucho tiempo. Era polvo de escombro, caído del maltratado techo del edificio.

Comenzamos a subir por unas escaleras de piedra. –¿Por qué no es buena idea? ¿Y por qué lo estamos haciendo entonces?

Lo único que se escuchaban eran nuestras pisadas sobre la arenilla de las escaleras y la trabajosa respiración del brigada. –La idea en sí no es mala. Una posición elevada siempre da ventaja frente a los enemigos que están a ras de suelo.

A partir del tercer piso, la escalera de piedra fue sustituida por otra de madera. –El problema –continuó– es la disposición de este edificio. Ahora lo verás.

El último piso del edificio estaba construido en su totalidad de madera. Ésta estaba combada y podrida en varios lugares. Probablemente se utilizaba como desván cuando vivía la gente allí. La estancia quedaba atravesada por unos pilares de madera. Entre ellos estaban apoyadas mantas y alfombras. A los lados se amontonaban bártulos difíciles de identificar.

Una gran ventana se extendía por la pared que estaba frente a la escalera. Las paredes laterales estaban forradas con papel de pared ajado. En ciertas partes se dejaban entrever los maderos que constituían la estructura.

El brigada Mole se descolgó el fusil y se acercó a la ventana que daba a la plaza, rodeándola para no exponerse al exterior. Pasó la mano por las zonas en las que el papel de pared no cubría la misma y después me señaló las alfombras.

Entre los dos las desenrollamos junto a la ventana. Después palpó el trozo de pared que había entre la ventana y el suelo. Con una serie de tirones acabó por abrir un pequeño agujero. Colocó una manta enrollada en el suelo y apoyó sobre ella el fusil, introduciendo su cañón en el agujero.

Me dejó maravillada la precisión de cada una de sus acciones, dejándome con la pregunta de por qué lo mantenían con ese rango. Me tumbé junto a él en silencio.

–El edificio se encuentra desprotegido por el flanco este –dijo de sopetón en voz baja. Me arrimé al agujero y vi que tenía razón. Si bien la altura nos daba ventaja, nuestro pelotón solo daba cobertura al oeste. Con que una patrulla enemiga consiguiera atravesar la plaza y entrara en el edificio por la parte frontal u oriental, estaríamos indefensos–. Es por eso que no podemos ponernos a disparar. En el momento en que descubramos nuestra posición, irán a por nosotros.

–¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté.

–Seremos el apoyo de emergencia. Nuestra estrategia es levantar esas barricadas y esperar a la artillería pesada. Ellos bombardearán la mezquita.

Aun sin entenderlo, sentí una profunda sensación de pérdida al pensar que ese precioso edificio sería reducido a escombros. Si al menos hubieran guarecido a civiles en su interior, quizás hubiera habido otro modo de proceder, pero convertirla en un arsenal era algo inadmisible.

–Pero algo no encaja –murmuró. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos seguían sin perder detalle. –No entiendo por qué no han atacado todavía.

Una de las claves para adelantarte a tu enemigo consistía en ponerte en su lugar. Si tu enemigo, con una actitud claramente ofensiva, establece una posición defensiva es porque espera suministros. Sin duda, la estrategia a seguir debería ser un ataque relámpago antes de que puedan asegurar sus posiciones.

Que los ishvalíes no hubieran atacado mientras el ejército de Amestris construía su barricada parecía un fallo garrafal. O eso, o se guardaban un as en la manga.

–¿Están esperando refuerzos? –pregunté. El brigada Mole me miró extrañado, como si le sorprendiera que hubiera comprendido su razonamiento. Después asintió.

–En ese caso –continué–, esto se decidirá en función de quién golpee primero. –Le miré. –¿Qué hacemos?

El brigada Mole se hurgó en un bolsillo y sacó un pequeño reloj que apoyó junto a la manta. Al abrirlo, vi que en su interior había una foto en blanco y negro. Una niña. –Esperar, nada más.

Me pregunté si llegaría el momento en que yo tuviera a alguien a quien extrañar. Un tesoro guardado en mi bolsillo. Recordé unas conversaciones en la mesa de la cocina. Volví a guardar ese recuerdo en el fondo de mi memoria. Me coloqué a su lado y puse el arma de la misma forma que él.

A los pocos minutos apareció un niño por el lateral de la plaza. Al principio, fuera de contexto, no me sorprendió. Me pareció algo común fuera de lugar, como una sartén dentro de una bañera. No me cuadraba en ese lugar pero tampoco me sobresaltaba. Entonces lo puse todo en contexto.

Era un chico de unos siete años que caminaba con indecisión, mirando a ambos lados. Había aparecido por una de las calles laterales de la plaza y la cruzaba despacio. Miré al brigada, que tenía la pupila iluminada por un fino rayo que atravesaba su mira óptica. Estaba apuntando al niño.

–Maldita sea… Estúpido… –murmuró. No apretó el gatillo.

Agradecí que no disparara. Pensé que, al tener a una niña de edad similar, su instinto paternal le impedía cometer tal atrocidad. Me equivocaba por completo. El único motivo por el que no disparó fue porque, de hacerlo, revelaría nuestra posición.

–¿Por qué no disparan? –preguntó en un susurro.

Me vi obligada a responder lo obvio. –Es un niño.

–Si ese niño está ahí es porque le han mandado que vaya. Es una distracción.

Aunque así fuera, me parecía una atrocidad lo que insinuaba. –No podemos matar a un niño.

–¿Y si por culpa de ese niño mueren tus compañeros? ¿Acaso su vida vale más que la de tus camaradas? ¿Matarías antes a tus camaradas que a ese niño?

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Por primera vez, apartó la mirada de su objetivo. –Esto es una guerra, cadete. No es solo que existan este tipo de preguntas. Es que deberías tener clara la respuesta desde que coges esa arma. –Señaló con la barbilla el fusil que tenía en mis manos.

Hasta ese momento había asumido vagamente que llegaría el momento en que tuviera que matar. Lo tenía presente como esa verdad a la que si no miras, deja de existir, algo prorrogable hasta el infinito. Sin embargo, en ese momento supe que no podría seguir aplazándolo, el momento estaba cerca.

Eso no implicaba que fuera a matar a un niño o a alguien desarmado. Una cosa era cumplir con mi deber, pero otra muy distinta era quebrar mi humanidad, lo que me definía de forma más primaria.

Eso pensaba.

Una mujer pasó corriendo, haciendo ondear su túnica. La apunté con las muescas que tenía mi fusil, siguiendo su recorrido. Se dirigía hacia el niño, que seguía bajo la sombra del brigada Mole. No dijo nada, pero en mí creció la duda de si tenía razón. Que todo era una estratagema para que bajáramos la guardia.

Miré hacia los lados por si había tropas que intentaran acercarse por los laterales, pero todo seguía igual.

El brigada Mole chasqueó la lengua. Volví la vista a mi objetivo y vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo el niño, con paso errático, se acercaba a nuestras líneas. La madre gritaba, horrorizada. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Tenía las manos frías, torpes, pero seguía apuntando a la mujer.

La tensión era física, palpable. Nadie disparaba. La mujer alcanzó al niño. Cayó de rodillas al tiempo que lo abrazaba como si fuera lo más preciado que hubiera en el mundo; probablemente así era.

Trató de alzar al niño en brazos pero pareció no tener fuerza suficiente. Lo bajó y le instó a volver por donde había venido. El niño obedeció, corriendo con mucha más decisión de como lo había hecho al entrar en la plaza. La madre se rezagó un segundo mientras se incorporaba. Noté cómo el brigada seguía con su fusil al niño.

Mi objetivo era la mujer. Mis ojos la seguían a la perfección. Mi objetivo lanzaba una mirada a la línea defensiva y comenzaba a alejarse. Se agachaba ligeramente y sacaba una granada de mano de los bajos de su túnica. Mi cerebro le mandaba a mi dedo la orden de apretar el gatillo. Mis manos no respondían. Mi objetivo lanzaba la granada y recibía una ráfaga de balazos.

La granada explotó sobre mis compañeros. Se hizo el caos.

–La barricada, cadete –gritó el brigada.

El humo comenzó a disiparse y vi la brecha que había abierto el explosivo. Los soldados salían de la barricada, tratando de mantener la posición. El fuego de cobertura era ensordecedor. Oí un disparo a mi lado. El brigada Mole había abierto fuego. Se refería a la barricada enemiga.

Una gran cantidad de hombres con túnica saltaban la pared de sus propios sacos con fusiles en mano. Unos y otros caían al suelo, muertos bajo una lluvia de proyectiles. Su superioridad numérica era abrumadora. Comenzaron a salir de los laterales de la plaza como si fuera un nido de avispas.

El brigada Mole disparaba sin cesar. Una nube que hacía llover gotas de metal. Era preciso y letal, no como yo. Yo solo era una espectadora. Una niña con ropas de soldado que no pintaba nada en esa guerra.

El combate se recrudeció frente a la línea de sacos de nuestra barricada. Los soldados lanzaban granadas. El suelo se teñía de negro, el aire de gris y las túnicas de rojo. Aquella zona era caótica, pero el brigada Mole era preciso como un reloj, un metrónomo marcando el ritmo de la muerte.

Los soldados perdían terreno mientras los rebeldes seguían sumando muertos. Algunos de ellos yacían dentro de la línea defensiva. Habían ganado la posición. O venían refuerzos o estábamos muertos. Pero los refuerzos no iban a venir.

Me pareció escuchar un ruido detrás de mí. Me giré y vi con horror cómo un hombre con una túnica y una banda rojiza subía las escaleras.

–¡Mole! –grité. Traté de sacar el fusil del agujero pero se me atascó. El brigada Mole se revolvió, rápido como una serpiente, y apuntó al monje con el fusil. El disparo erró. El monje había golpeado el cañón una décima de segundo antes de que apretara el gatillo.

Con un movimiento fluido, el monje sacó una hoja plateada y la clavó en el pecho del brigada. De todo el horrendo espectáculo, lo que más me impactó fue el sonido. Era cortante y húmedo, una mezcla entre afilar un cuchillo y pisar un charco. Lo clavaba repetidamente, de forma armónica y constante. El brigada Mole lo veía sin hacer ruido, como si estuviera lejos y no fuera a él a quien apuñalaban.

Por acto reflejo, conseguí sacar el fusil del agujero y apuntarle. El monje debió notar el movimiento, porque alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos rojos en mí. Mi cerebro se detuvo presa del pánico. Blanco y vacío como las calles de la ciudad. Mis manos eran de piedra.

Vi cómo se incorporaba a cámara lenta. Sus duros músculos se tensaban bajo la piel cobriza. El cuchillo, sangrante, tenía mi nombre en su filo. Mi dedo apretó el gatillo y su cabeza estalló.

Noté una lluvia tibia en el rostro. Pedazos de hueso y sesos se esparcían más allá de su cabeza, como si fuera la cola de un cometa. Me temblaban las manos. La que había accionado el gatillo estaba agarrotada, no podía soltarla.

Me acerqué a Mole. Su pecho había perdido consistencia y la sangre le salía a lentos borbotones. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el lugar donde hacía un momento había estado el monje. Intenté abrirle la gabardina azul, pero al hacerlo vi su piel rasgada y las vísceras bajo ella. Una arcada me ascendió con violencia por la garganta y vomité sobre sus heridas.

Estaba en el infierno.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Este capítulo me quedó bastante largo así que preferí dividirlo en dos. Más adelante habrá capítulos tanto o más largos, pero creo que éste es lo suficientemente duro como para dejarlo aquí.**

**He intentado mostrar la guerra de la forma más fea posible. ¿Qué os ha parecido? No sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero siendo un fic de guerra protagonizado por Riza, hemos tenido que esperar hasta ahora para que mate a alguien.**

**PD: La palabra catábasis fue algo que descubrí por casualidad (Google os dará el significado). Mi intención era llamar al capítulo inglesa/mezquita/sinagoga, pero no me convencía porque los sitios que menciono ya están relacionados con cada religión mayoritaria y, si bien es cierto que la religión de Ishvala pueda parecerse a primera vista con el Islam, realmente son cosas distintas.  
**

**PD2: Tengo que hacer una mención especial a DolcePiano. Mil gracias por darme tu opinión en las reviews. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste y que comentes conmigo tus sensaciones al leerlo. En cuanto pueda te comentaré por privado. Muchas gracias, de verdad :)**


	10. Roy Mustang - Introducción

**Roy Mustang - Introducción**

South City. 7/FEB/1908

_Estoy sentado en un banco de madera esperando a que me llamen. Siento las manos torpes, frías y sudorosas. Las froto contra los pantalones azules, más para hacer algo con ellas que para secarlas o hacerlas entrar en calor._

_Tal es mi nerviosismo que imagino el ridículo que haría si me quedase en blanco, si delante de toda esa gente fracasara. Que olvidara de golpe todo el conocimiento que he aprendido durante estos años, la teoría recogida en apuntes, los secretos ocultos bajo la ropa._

_La cabeza me traiciona y vuelvo a su casa. Una habitación en penumbra. Miedo y tensión. Silencio interrumpido por respiraciones nerviosas. Manos frías recorriendo hilos de tinta sobre piel tibia. Preguntas en forma de temblores, respuestas susurrada, promesas de calma. Secretos desagradables desvelados por una confianza construida a través del roce y el cariño._

_Oigo mi nombre y vuelvo. Tira de mí, sacándome de ese pozo de recuerdos. Me pongo en pie y sigo al hombre uniformado. Dice algo, palabras cortas entonadas con seguridad. Un protocolo que habrá repetido mil veces. Pero se queda junto al marco de la puerta, parapetado tras una carpeta de cartón._

_La sala es amplia, blanca y fría. El mármol surge del suelo y se levanta en forma de robustas columnas. Mis botas repican de forma escandalosa, haciendo ecos por toda la estancia. Frente a mí, dos hombres también uniformados. Las estrellas en sus hombros les hacen cargar con rangos muy superiores al mío. Sin embargo, me miran con interés._

_Me piden que me presente, que me explique, que dé las razones que me han hecho estar donde estoy. Sus ojos grises, rodeados de arrugas y marcas de la edad, me interrogan de igual modo. Rehúyo sus miradas. Paseo la vista por toda la estancia y entonces lo veo._

_Arriba, en un balcón sobrio y blanco, alguien me observa. No veo el color de sus ojos, ocultos tras unas gafas redondas. Tampoco las estrellas de sus hombros. Y sin embargo, su sonrisa me llega clara y nítida. Me anima y me impulsa. No sé quién es, pero me da el apoyo que necesito. Vuelvo a mirar al frente y expongo la teoría._

_No introduzco la alquimia, porque ya la conocen. Todos ellos saben que no es más que un intercambio equivalente. Un traspaso de energía de un lugar a otro. Ellos entienden que un alquimista es un trasformador, un intermediario que moldea esa energía que se desperdicia bajo nuestros pies._

_Lo que importa no es que la energía venga del subsuelo, del continuo movimiento de las placas tectónicas, del choque de esas enormes masas de tierra que flotan con lentitud. Lo que ellos quieren saber es de qué manera utilizo esa energía. Qué círculo alquímico tengo que dibujar para canalizar esa energía en algo que yo quiero y qué utilidad le doy._

_Por eso les hablo del trabajo de mi maestro. Les cuento cómo consigo enfocar la energía en las moléculas de aire, cómo consigo variar la concentración de oxígeno alrededor de un cuerpo. Veo cómo uno de ellos frunce el ceño, pero continúo con mi explicación. Su escepticismo está justificado. Si no entiendes de química, es difícil de comprender el comportamiento de los enlaces que forman las moléculas._

_El otro parece confuso. Cuando termino, me pregunta razonablemente si el uso de esta alquimia es el de causar desmayos. Sonrío en silencio, respetando su ignorancia. Saco de un bolsillo un guante de tela. Lleva engastado unas pequeñas piedras de sílex en la zona de las yemas. Bordado en el dorso, dos triángulos enfrentados y circunscritos. Con la mano enguantada me relajo._

_Me doy la vuelta y miro al balcón. El hombre me sonríe con expectación, parece divertirse. Me concentro en el área que tengo a mi alrededor y chasqueo los dedos. Una chispa surge de entre las piedras y prende el aire, invisible. Una lengua de fuego recorre la estancia acompañada de un atronador ruido._

_Las paredes de mármol replican el estallido durante unos segundos, un eco que muere en las esquinas de la estancia. Me vuelvo hacia mis examinadores al tiempo que oigo una curiosa risa. El hombre del balcón aplaude ante la función. El hombre que me cuestionaba se lleva una mano a la barbilla al tiempo que asiente. El otro mira con adoración el lugar donde estuvo la llama._

_Continúo mi explicación, enumerando los usos que podrían darle más allá de quemar personas. Les hablo de muros de fuego como cobertura, de la onda expansiva y su capacidad aturdidora. Intento que vean más allá de lo evidente, pero nadie me escucha._

_El hombre que asentía parece darse por aludido y me pregunta por la precisión que tienen mis llamas. Le digo que las llamas pequeñas son mucho más sencillas de controlar que las grandes. Intento insinuar que sería una equivocación fijarse únicamente en las llamas grandes, que podría ser peligroso hasta para mis compañeros._

_El otro hombre parece salir de su trance y me pide el guante. Se lo entrego y veo cómo ambos estudian el engarzamiento de las piedras. Después miran el círculo alquímico, pero como no lo entienden vuelven a las piedras. Me preguntan si la función de las piedras es únicamente la de crear la chispa y asiento._

_Tras unas preguntas más me dan las gracias y me piden que espere fuera. Me descoloca que no me digan nada más, pero asiento con seriedad. Vuelvo la vista al balcón; está vacío. Salgo de la enorme habitación y en la puerta me espera el mismo soldado._

_Atravesamos unos pasillos enmoquetados. Noto que el soldado me lanza miradas de soslayo mientras caminamos. Al final le puede la curiosidad y me pregunta si conozco al general. No sé de qué me habla, y no vuelve a abrir la boca hasta que llegamos a la puerta de un despacho. Me manda esperar hasta que me llamen._

_A los pocos minutos estoy dentro. Frente a mí, el hombre que me estaba mirando desde el balcón. Lleva una estrella en cada hombrera, pero las franjas bajo ellas multiplican su importancia. Es un general de brigada. Entre nosotros se extiende una mesa de madera barnizada y más de cinco puestos militares._

_Responde al nombre de Grumman, y parece tratarme con mucha familiaridad. Él también es del Este, aunque ahora trabaja en Central. Me felicita por la prueba y admite que ha quedado muy impresionado. Dice que mi alquimia le recuerda a la del viejo Berthold. No paso por alto que ese es el nombre del maestro, pero con una sonrisa evade el tema y habla acerca de posibles mejoras para mis guantes._

_Me dice que espera grandes cosas de mí y que todo el alto mando estará pendiente de mi progreso. Extiende por la mesa una carpeta y un reloj de plata. Me felicita bajo el nombre de Alquimista de Fuego._

Desperté con el silbato del tren. A través de la ventana vi que nos habíamos detenido. Una nube de vapor y humo enturbiaba la visión que me ofrecía la ventana. Me levanté del asiento y salí del tren. A la salida me esperaba un chico vestido de uniforme. A duras penas sería un recién graduado.

–Comandante Mustang –dijo en cuanto me vio. A sus pies estaba mi maleta–. Sargento Murray, señor. Me han ordenado llevarle al centro de mando de la zona sur.

Alcé una ceja. –¿Al sur de South City? ¿Eso no es Aerugo?

El chico esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa. –Eso pretenden, señor. Pero por eso le han traído a usted, ¿verdad?

Asentí con desgana. Ni yo sabía a qué me habían mandado allí abajo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Sí, como podéis ver, ya ha llegado el momento de sacar a Mustang del banquillo. Espero que os gusten sus capítulos y su forma ligeramente distinta de actuar y pensar (con respecto a Riza)**

**En este capítulo introductorio he querido meter un pequeño recuerdo de cuando ganó su reloj de plata. Por una parte quise que se pareciera a cuando Edward lo consiguió (que ahí sí vimos cómo era el proceso), pero sobre todo quería que se mostrara un Roy vulnerable. A fin de cuentas, no siempre fue tan resuelto como lo es en la historia, en ese momento era un chaval. Como spoiler os diré que aún queda otro recuerdo más, pero ya lo veréis~**

**PD: Por último, quiero hacer un pequeño comentario con respecto a la situación actual con el famoso COVID-19. Aquí en Madrid las cosas están bastante serias, se aconseja no salir a la calle y están prácticamente todos los comercios cerrados. Si leéis esto desde España o cualquier otra parte de Europa, mucho ánimo y responsabilidad. No salgáis a la calle ni os reunáis con grandes grupos de gente, y laváos las manos. Juntos podremos con esto. Si por el contrario lo leéis desde América, tened cuidado y sed igualmente responsables. No es un virus especialmente mortal, pero tiene un contagio muy elevado y puede ser peligroso para la gente de riesgo (gente mayor, inmunodeprimida, etc). Laváos mucho las manos y no os toquéis la cara. Espero que cuando el foco esté allí, se hayan tomado medidas para que no os sacuda con tanta fuerza como lo está haciendo aquí.**

**Un abrazo y cuidaos.**


	11. Carta de Hughes - 4

****Carta de Hughes - **4**

Querida Glacier:

Esta mañana he conocido a mi nuevo pelotón. Parecen jóvenes, como lo parecía yo cuando llegué. Debo admitir que todo esto nos hace envejecer muy deprisa. Aunque todos son unos valientes y en sus ojos no se refleja el miedo, no pueden negar su presencia. Pero no te preocupes, la prudencia es algo que se aprende al poco de estar aquí. Yo los protejo, y ellos me protegen a mí.

No sé qué nombre le estarán poniendo en los periódicos, pero te puedo decir con total seguridad que es una auténtica guerra. Nos pone a prueba todos los días, nos obliga a luchar contra nosotros mismos para no abandonarlo todo y volver a casa. Algunos buscan refugio en Dios, y lo entiendo. Aunque estemos junto a un mismo fuego a veces nos sentimos solos.

La verdad es que no soy ningún beato, no pierdo el tiempo pensando en alguien que de seguro no está aquí. Desde luego que, si yo fuera él, no lo estaría. Quiero que sepas que me reconforta muchísimo más leerte y escribirte que cualquier plegaria, así que no dejes de hacerlo.

Rezo por volver a verte.

Maes.


	12. Riza Hawkeye - Misión 3: Catábasis - P2

**Riza Hawkeye - Misión 3: Catábasis - Parte 2**

Ishval CSO. 14/FEB/1908

Los escuché llegar mucho antes de verlos. Los primeros pasos sonaban rugosos y secos. La arena rasgaba los peldaños de piedra cuanto más se acercaban. Sabía que tenía al menos dos plantas de margen. Después los pasos parecieron amortiguarse. Se silenciaron por un momento hasta que el sonido volvió en forma de crujido. La madera parecía susurrarme. Me decía cuántos eran, cómo de rápido se acercaban.

Y aun así, en el momento que los vi subir noté cómo la adrenalina besaba una vez más mi torrente sanguíneo. Me arrebujé bajo la manta como había hecho la vez anterior. Por suerte, esta vez tardaron menos en irse. El olor de un cuerpo en descomposición tampoco ayudaba.

Nunca pensé en las personas como animales, seres vivos guiados únicamente por el instinto. Desconocía la capacidad del subconsciente de tomar el control por completo, de cómo el sentimiento de supervivencia se hace con las riendas del cuerpo y te domina. Y sin embargo, lo viví en mis propias carnes.

Cuando mataron al brigada Mole, el interruptor de control que había en mi cabeza se apagó. Me quedé allí, con dos cuerpos destrozados como única compañía en un desván desvalijado. Durante un tiempo no me moví. Era un ser inerte, como ellos.

Después todo empeoró. A medida que avanzaba el día, la temperatura subía. El hedor de la bilis inundó el desván con timidez. Notaba cómo el nudo que tenía en el estómago se apretaba cada vez más. Era un dolor sordo, constante. Notaba la cabeza embotada, sumergida en aceite.

Aquella noche rendí mi cuerpo al raciocinio. Me incorporé despacio, sufriendo pequeños calambres por todo el cuerpo y temblando debido a la tensión acumulada. Rebusqué en los bolsillos y saqué una lata de conserva.

Con la primera cucharada pensé en cómo la comida se me quedaría atascada en la boca del estómago por culpa del nudo. Sin embargo, a medida que masticaba y tragaba, el nudo se aflojaba. No era un sentimiento de alivio, sino de vacío. Donde había dolor ahora no había nada. La máquina había empezado a funcionar sola.

Mis manos no temblaban, pero tampoco las controlaba. La sensación de embotamiento continuaba. Me sentía como el copiloto de un camión; veía todo, pero no podía elegir dirección ni velocidad, la inercia me llevaba.

Las manos fueron al cuerpo del brigada Mole y le sacaron de los bolsillos sus dos latas de comida. Guardaron una en mis bolsillos y la otra la dejaron bajo una manta. Me incorporé con cuidado de no quedar frente a la ventana y observé la escena. Los cuerpos de los dos hombres se me antojaban a maniquíes, muñecos que nunca albergaron vida. Aun así, procuré no cruzar la mirada con los ojos muertos del brigada Mole.

Si alguien subía, no podía saber que yo estaba allí. La escena solo podía tener dos actores y un final dramático. Enrollé la manta en la que me había tumbado y la apoyé en una pared. Fue entonces cuando escuché los primeros pasos.

Aun estando aturdida, supe que estaba en peligro. Saqué la pistola del brigada de su cartuchera e intenté quitarle el fusil de la mano. No pude. Su mano estaba agarrotada. Las pisadas iban cada vez más cerca. No distinguía entre piedra o madera, no distinguía entre una o dos personas. Solo sabía que se acercaban, y que si me encontraban me matarían.

Intenté desengarzar sus dedos del arma, pero estos estaban duros y fríos como el hielo. El agobio me pudo y tiré con fuerza, notando cómo crujían y cedían. Dejé el fusil a un lado e intenté poner la pistola en su mano, pero ésta estaba rota y era incapaz de mantenerla.

Los ishvalíes estaban justo debajo. Me había salvado que iban despacio, con sigilo, pero ni eso duraría ya. Pisé su hombro, desencajándolo y dejando el brazo pegado al suelo. Vi una cabellera blanca asomar por los peldaños. Apoyé el arma sobre su mano y corrí hacia una de las mantas.

El primero de los monjes llegaba al desván al tiempo que me escondía bajo ella. Me acurruqué y cerré los ojos, echa un ovillo. Querría poder decir que encontré la fe en ese momento y recé a alguien, que recordé a mi padre, a Roy o incluso a mi madre, pero mentiría.

Mi cabeza estaba en blanco, como estaba horas antes y como estaría horas después. No era más que un animal guiado por su instinto. Escuchaba a los hombres hurgar entre los cadáveres. Los oía pasearse por el desván. Notaba las pisadas en los tablones del suelo. Era una trampa de cristal, un equilibrio frágil que podría romperse al menor movimiento.

No sé el tiempo que estuve allí debajo. Horas, días; en ese estado el tiempo patinaba sobre mi consciencia. Lo que me despertó de ese sopor fue un fuerte pinchazo bajo el estómago. Levanté con cuidado la manta y me abofeteó una oleada de podredumbre. Era un olor dulzón y recargado. No existen comparaciones, era el olor de la muerte.

El cadáver del brigada seguía en su sitio, pero el del otro monje había desaparecido. Se lo habrían llevado sus compañeros. La pistola del brigada también había desaparecido. Sin embargo, su cantimplora seguía allí, cubierta de sangre pero intacta.

La limpié con su propia ropa y le di un trago. En este estado, las carencias se identifican cuando se cubren, y no fue hasta que empecé a beber que me di cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba. Eso agudizó el dolor que sentía y me alejé a una esquina para orinar.

Aun a día de hoy, cuando me ducho imagino que el agua que recorre mi cuerpo limpia de toda la mugre y suciedad que tuve en ese momento. Imagino que toda esa suciedad quedó solo sobre mi piel y no llegó a traspasarla. Imagino que se desliza, que cae bajo mis pies y se la traga el desagüe, limpiándome.

Cuando mis recuerdos vuelven allí lo hacen de forma desordenada. Es gracias a los informes que se escribieron después el que pueda situarlo en el tiempo. De no ser por ellos pensaría que estuve unas horas en duermevela, o un mes, y no los cuatro días que estuve realmente. Lo único que me sirvió de guía entonces fueron las dos veces que vinieron al desván. Estímulos externos. Y como estaba diciendo al empezar, la segunda vez no me pillaron desprevenida.

No recuerdo qué estaba haciendo, pero al primer roce de sus pies en los escalones mi mente se reactivó. Mis manos volvieron a tomar el control y rebuscaron entre los bolsillos del brigada. Encontré su munición, peines de cinco cartuchos dorados y puntiagudos. Los guardé en los bolsillos.

Volví la vista a las escaleras durante la transición de escalones, cuando no se oía nada. Mis manos seguían trabajando. El crujido de la madera fue el pistoletazo de salida. Mis piernas se estiraron como un resorte. Llegué a la manta y, antes de cubrirme por completo, puse otras dos sobre mí. Aproveché una arruga para asomarme, para ver sin ser vista.

Contuve la respiración cuando llegaron. Sus túnicas y bandas les dotaban de una peligrosidad solo verosímil gracias al contexto. Uno de ellos se llevó la banda a la nariz y frunció el ceño. El otro no lo hizo, pero arrugó el rostro en una expresión de asco. Seguramente sería por el olor. Al menos la combinación de bilis y putrefacción debían enmascarar el de la orina.

El primero se acercó al cuerpo, moviéndolo con el pie. El otro era bastante más peligroso. Sabiendo que un muerto no iba a esconder ningún misterio, había apartado su mirada de él desde el primer segundo y no hacía otra cosa que mirar a través de los pilares de madera y los montones de mantas.

Caminó por las baldas sin importar que crujieran. Yo me mantenía inmóvil bajo mi manta, apenas parpadeando. El que revisaba el cuerpo dijo algo, pero no le entendí. Los monjes hablaban ishvalí antiguo entre ellos. De esa forma era imposible interceptar sus mensajes. El segundo le respondió en el mismo idioma, lacónico.

Perdí de vista al segundo, pero moverme para volver a tenerlo visible sería mi muerte. Continué viendo cómo el primero observaba con ojo crítico el trabajo que había hecho su camarada en el vientre del mío.

Observó después el agujero que había hecho el brigada en la pared. Su ceño se acentuó más cuando vio el amplio rango de visión que había desde allí. Entonces soltó la banda que tenía pegada a la nariz, dejándola caer y descubriendo una sonrisa que no le daba más de veinte años.

De pronto sentí cómo el peso que tenía sobre mí desaparecía. Habían quitado una de las mantas con las que me cubría. Mi corazón amenazó con estallar, pero forcé a cada músculo de mi cuerpo para que no rompiera filas, para que bajo ningún concepto se moviera. Mis manos se apretaron alrededor de algo duro, metálico.

Intenté verlo sin mover la cabeza, pero estaba fuera de mi alcance. Retuve el aire en los pulmones hasta que me empezaron a arder. Estaba bloqueada, mi cuerpo era un candado. El chico del al lado lo llamó, y yo le miré. Por suerte, el movimiento de los ojos era el único que no hacía ruido. Lo que vi me horrorizó.

Con la banda alrededor del torso y la sonrisa estúpida en su boca, sostenía en la mano el reloj del brigada. Lo sostenía con delicadeza, más por lo extraño que por lo valioso. Quise gritarle que lo soltase, que no pusiera las manos sobre el trozo de alma de mi compañero. Su único trazo de identidad en ese maldito desierto.

Pero no podía, mi cuerpo estaba bloqueado. Mi boca cerrada, mis pulmones ardiendo. Por suerte, el otro hombre soltó la manta sobre mí, haciendo que expirara todo el aire que contenían mis pulmones. Me calmó por una centésima de segundo. No era el aire que había dentro lo que los estaba quemando, era la falta de aire nuevo.

Al dejar caer la manta dobló la arruga por la cual yo estaba viendo. Cayo el telón y todo quedó en negro. Al no ver sentí no ser vista y me relajé. Desbloqueé mis pulmones y dejé que, con una lentitud lacerante, se fueran llenando. Palpé con los dedos lo que tenía entre las manos. No lo reconocí. No distinguía nada bajo la manta.

Escuché cómo uno de los dos le cogía el fusil al brigada Mole. Aun en la oscuridad vi sus movimientos. Oí cómo descorría el candado, cómo caía la bala de la recámara en el suelo. Oí cómo se peleaba con el candado para volver a ponerlo en su lugar.

Con lo que pareció gruñido grave, el mayor de los dos pareció decirle al otro que era hora de irse. Volví a oír los crujidos de los peldaños de madera al ser pisados. Pasaron entre veinte y treinta respiraciones hasta que hice amago de moverme. Era absurdo pensar que siguieran ahí. Había oído las pisadas de ambos alejándose bajo la escalera, pero seguía en modo supervivencia y eso conlleva algunas precauciones de más.

Primero moví un brazo y levanté ligeramente la manta. Tras ver vacía la estancia, me quité la manta del todo. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sudando. Chorretones grises y rojos me bajaban por la frente y el cuello.

Volví a mirar lo que tenía en la mano. Era la mira telescópica del brigada Mole. Con las emociones reseteadas de mi mente, recuperé mi fusil de entre las mantas y traté de encajarle la mira.

Sorprendentemente, lo conseguí. Más tarde, cuando todo acabó, pude razonar acerca del brigada Mole. El hecho de que encajase en mi fusil implicaba que esa mira no era algo hecho ex profeso para él, o fabricado por él mismo. Debía de ser como las pistolas reglamentarias, un armamento exclusivo para unos pocos, gente con privilegios o de rango superior.

No obstante, un brigada no era un rango especialmente alto. De hecho, los brigadas no hacían más que labores administrativas básicas en tiempos de paz. No tenía sentido que alguien con tan bajo rango contase con equipamiento tan sofisticado.

Reflexionando en ello, ciertos detalles tampoco encajaban, como su actitud seca y autoritaria conmigo o el hecho de que discutiera con el capitán al mando de la misión. Lo primero podía tener sentido; no había nada más bajo en el escalafón militar que un cadete en prácticas, así que no era extraña esa actitud, pero no lo segundo.

No fue hasta mucho más adelante, viviéndolo por mí misma, que entendiera la situación del brigada. Hay veces que la cadena de mando se convierte más en un impedimento práctico que en algo optimizador.

La escalada de puestos implica más poder y responsabilidades. Esto deriva en que, al aumentar tu rango, abandonas tus ocupaciones para responsabilizarte de otras de mayor peso. Es obvio que tener a una persona capaz al mando de una misión es esencial para el éxito de la misma, pero otras veces el ingenio o las aptitudes específicas de una parte del operativo son más determinantes, ya sea actuando en solitario o por la sinergia que se crea con otros soldados.

En resumen, el brigada Mole era demasiado bueno en lo suyo como para que lo ascendieran a capitán o teniente y desperdiciara su talento en labores estratégicas. Que lo hubieran rebajado a tan bajo rango era por un motivo práctico. En una guerra hay un sinfín de muertos, y los llamados ascensos por baja o "express" eran tristemente comunes. Cuanto más abajo estuviera en la cadena, menos posibilidades habría de ascenso a puestos de mando.

Nada de eso pasó por mi mente mientras colocaba la mira en mi fusil. Cuando la encajé, necesité varios minutos para graduarla y poder ver con nitidez lo que tenía delante. La imagen estaba solapada por una recta horizontal que pasaba por el centro. De la parte inferior subía una recta que terminaba cruzándose con la anterior. Aquella intersección marcaba la muerte.

Utilizando la manta que había bajo el cuerpo del brigada, lo aparté a un lateral dejando libre toda la apertura de la pared para mí. En esta ocasión no puse manta alguna bajo mi cuerpo, solo me ayudé de la enrollada que había puesto el brigada junto al hueco para apoyar el fusil.

Sentí cierto confort en la postura, conocida para mí. El suelo se clavaba en mi cintura y en mis codos; la culata del fusil, acomodada en mi hombro; un rayo de luz besando mi pupila desde la mira; y una brisa suave que entraba por el hueco de la pared. De todo, era esto último lo más placentero.

Observé la barricada del enemigo a los pies de la mezquita. Continuaba intacta pese al terreno vencido. Eran conscientes de que su victoria era algo temporal, efímera. Aún no se había acabado. Hombres armados paseaban tras los sacos con el arma colgada al hombro. Había más hombres por la plaza, pero no habían descuidado su última defensa.

Conseguí distinguir al hombre que había registrado el cuerpo del brigada. Había otro chico a su lado. Sonreía; ambos lo hacían. Miraban con entusiasmo el reloj que habían usurpado. Ajusté la intersección de la mira en la cabeza del monje. No fue premeditado, mis muñecas me llevaron a su cabeza.

Noté cómo mi dedo se engarfiaba alrededor del gatillo, cómo lo envolvía y lo presionaba con timidez. Era un momento, un suspiro, una orden. El toque de mi nudillo diferenciaba su vida o su muerte. Y la mía por añadidura.

No disparé. Mi mente, racional, detuvo ese impulso asesino. Sabía que, de exponer mi posición, volverían a subir y me encontrarían. Registrarían todo el desván, prendiéndole fuego si hacía falta; me matarían.

Si hubiera sido consciente de mi situación quizás habría razonado que no era tan grave. Habían registrado dos veces mi posición y no me habían encontrado. Era poco probable que volvieran. Además, la mezquita seguía en pie. Sería cuestión de tiempo que otro contingente aliado ocupara el puesto del anterior. Un arsenal enemigo era un objetivo de vital importancia. Solo tenía que esperar.

Y eso hice, aunque no con ese razonamiento. Mi subconsciente estaba bloqueado. No podía morir, no podían encontrar mi localización, no podía abandonar mi puesto. Estaba atrapada en una prisión de tres paredes. Solo algo externo podría romperla: que los ishvalíes volvieran y me encontrasen, que el ejército de Amestris recuperara su posición, que me muriera de hambre.

Hice cuenta de las latas de comida que me quedaban y vacié mi cantimplora. Comía y volvía a mi posición de vigilia. No dormía, o tal vez no terminaba de despertarme. Me mantenía alerta, observando desde las alturas a mis enemigos, a mis presas. No me sentía de esa forma, pero mis compañeros dirían "como un halcón".

Veía a las personas entrar y salir en la mezquita. Hombres armados, niños y mujeres. Era un flujo tan numeroso como peligroso. No razoné por qué mezclaban a civiles con las armas. Para mí solo eran distracciones, grises que se interponían en mis blancos. Mi mente estaba sumergida en una dinámica recurrente, algo estable a lo que me aferraba para no enloquecer.

Aquella dinámica la rompió un proyectil de mortero. En mi estado, oí cuando el mortero expulsó la granada pero no lo relacioné con ello. Fue un sonido suave, tan inofensivo como letal; como una cerbatana al escupir un dardo venenoso. Con la diferencia de que después hubo una explosión.

La primera oleada de explosivos detonaron en plena plaza, cerca de la primera barricada. Un ataque frontal de artillería ligera solo podía significar una cosa. Una toma relámpago de las posiciones. Por ello utilizaron morteros en lugar de cañones de campaña: iban a desplegar soldados.

Y así fue. Por la brecha que habían abierto los propios ishvalíes tiempo atrás comenzaron a entrar soldados de Amestris con su inconfundible uniforme azul. El fuego de cobertura que recibían desde atrás obligó a los ishvalíes a replegarse tras su barricada. La situación se equilibró cuando el enemigo se refugió tras su muro de harpillera.

Parecían haber llegado al punto de partida cuando otra descarga de los morteros sacudió la parte frontal de la plaza. Aquello no eran buenas noticias. Los morteros no llegaban desde la barricada aliada a su objetivo. Tendrían que avanzar sin protección para poder derribar la mezquita.

Con un amplio despliegue de soldados, las fuerzas de Amestris tomaron la parte central de la plaza. El fuego de cobertura y las granadas de mano mantenían a los monjes en su posición. Vi cómo el número de ellos aumentaba. Salían tras las puertas de madera como un goteo incansable. Sin embargo, no avanzaban.

Lo entendí demasiado tarde. En el momento en que los oficiales de artillería dejaron caer los morteros en el suelo, una enorme oleada de ishvalíes saltó desde su muralla de sacos hacia los soldados. Pretendían tomar los morteros para sí.

El fuego de cobertura resultó ineficaz. Como medida disuasoria era útil, pero en una zona abierta y sin pendiente plagada de soldados aliados, aquello y nada eran lo mismo. Las artes marciales de los monjes fueron determinantes una vez más. Los soldados se veían superados; morían en silencio.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a lanzarse al suelo. Se protegían de la lluvia de balas escondiéndose entre los cadáveres de los hombres caídos. El desconcierto de los monjes duró un segundo. El segundo que tardaron los soldados tras la barricada en recrudecer el fuego.

Caían y huían entre polvo y sangre. Pisaban a los soldados y se peleaban en el suelo. El ambiente olía a pólvora y a tierra. Desde mi posición vi cómo uno de los monjes, cubierto por la barricada, enarbolaba una granada de mano.

La intersección de la mira se colocó en su cabeza. Esperé, paciente, a que el monje hiciera su movimiento. Distinguí perfectamente cómo la bajaba entre sus piernas y le quitaba el seguro. Cómo la levantaba de nuevo sobre su cabeza.

Y entonces disparé.

La bala obedeció sin contemplaciones. La cabeza del monje estalló. Una vez más me habría gustado decir que me puse a temblar, que conocí el sentimiento de matar a alguien desde la posición de ventaja de un francotirador, la ceremonia de inicio del "Ojo de halcón". Pero no hubo ceremonia alguna. Mi mente estaba en blanco.

Mis manos comenzaron a actuar por su cuenta. Recolocaron el candado y otra bala cruzó el aire. Otra la siguió, y después otra más. No me temblaba el pulso. Era mecánica, infalible. Ejecutando mi juicio desde las alturas, cada casquillo a mis pies era una vida arrebatada.

Un niño salió de las puertas de la mezquita, el mismo que habían usado como distracción el primer día. La intersección de la mirilla coronó su cabellera blanca. Avanzó agachado, ajeno al control que tenía sobre su vida. En un segundo que duró tres, vi cómo se alzaba con la granada que había dejado el primer monje en el suelo.

Apreté el gatillo.

Es un detalle sin importancia decir que, antes de que el percutor golpease la bala, la bomba estalló. Porque daba igual que el niño hubiera cogido del suelo un explosivo que llevaba varios segundos sin el seguro. Daba igual que ese niño estuviera condenado desde el momento en que lo llevaron al frente. Daba igual que eso fuera una guerra.

Apunte a un niño.

Apreté el gatillo.

Después de eso no recuerdo mucho más. En los informes estará escrito, pero yo no los leí. No recuerdo si ellos me encontraron o si yo bajé y los encontré a ellos. No recuerdo si me miraron con asco al ver mi aspecto o si se compadecieron de mí.

Lo que sí recuerdo una nube de polvo y una montaña de escombros. Recuerdo restos de oro y astillas de madera sobre cadáveres de niños y mujeres. Recuerdo un reloj de bolsillo estallado bajo piedras blancas.

Recuerdo la voz del primer soldado que se atrevió a decir: "Aquí no había armas". Recuerdo sus rostros mirando al suelo, buscando respuestas en los cuerpos inertes de civiles inocentes. Y recuerdo el rostro desencajado de un soldado que corría hacia nosotros. Sus palabras aún resuenan en mi cabeza.

"Han atacado el campamento. Están todos muertos".

Porque la guerra es el infierno.

* * *

**Hola~**

**No sé qué os habrá parecido esta parte. Sentí que la primera muerte de Riza no debía ser algo muy ceremonial. A fin de cuentas, en esos momentos tan duros en los que uno se deja llevar por la supervivencia, no hay dramatismo, solo una cruda realidad.**

**El siguiente capítulo será el último de esta primera parte, así que aviso desde ya que haré un parón de un par de semanas (quizás menos) hasta entonces. Si veo que este fic tiene más visitas o algo más de feedback, quizás lo adelante, ya que estos días son complicados para todos por la cuarentena, sin embargo, como tampoco está teniendo mucha acogida, quizás lo mejor sea continuar con el planteamiento inicial.**

**Un abrazo y espero que os esté gustando.**


	13. Roy Mustang - Misión 4: Trincheras

**Roy Mustang - Misión 4: Trincheras**

South City S. 8/FEB/1908 - 19/FEB/1908

Cerré la puerta de golpe, dejando que resonara en su despacho. El marco de madera crujió pero me dio igual. Al salir me esperaba el cadete, o alférez, o lo que fuera.

–¿Señor? –preguntó. Al ver que no le contestaba, me siguió.

–Nos vamos.

–¿Adónde, señor?

–Al sur.

El chico se detuvo en seco. Lo noté porque ya no escuchaba el ruido de sus zapatos contra el suelo. –Pero el teniente coronel me ordenó específicamente que no le llevara al frente.

Me di la vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos. El chico parecía tener una edad similar a la mía, pero lo notaba demasiado verde, inmaduro. Quizás en la academia del Sur eran más permisivos. –Michaels…

–Murray, señor –me corrigió.

–Murray –repetí–. No iremos al frente. Quiero entrevistarme con la gente que hay por las zonas aledañas.

Aquello pareció tranquilizarle. Salimos del edificio y volvimos al coche. –¿Qué hay cerca de la zona de trincheras? –le pregunté.

–Lo único que se me ocurre es la granja de los Blonder. Está a unos dos kilómetros.

–¿Y no se han ido?

Negó con la cabeza. –No conoce a esa gente, son duros de mollera. No se irían de allí ni aunque cayeran bombas.

Sonreí para mis adentros. –Perfecto, iremos a hablar con ellos. –El chico fue a preguntar, pero levanté la mano e hicimos el resto del camino en silencio.

El paisaje del Sur era parecido al del Este, hectáreas de campos verdes sembrados con cereal y marrones en barbecho. Tejados de casas salpicando las colinas de forma aleatoria, mostrando pequeñas zonas valladas que delimitaban el tamaño de las granjas.

Me llamó la atención el color de la tierra. Era oscura y húmeda, como si de por sí estuviera arada. Contrastaba mucho con la tierra del Este, que tenía un color claro y amarillento, seco. La cercanía del desierto era patente cuanto más al este estabas.

Esto fue en aumento a medida que avanzábamos por la carretera. La tierra se iba ablandando e iban apareciendo pequeños charcos. Las ruedas del coche patinaron en un par de ocasiones, pero Murray consiguió reencauzarlo con sendos volantazos. Finalmente llegamos a la granja. No era excesivamente grande, pero por el silencio que rondaba a su alrededor quedaba patente que la guerra estaba cerca.

Nos detuvimos en un lateral y anduvimos hasta la entrada. A lo lejos, en un cobertizo pequeño y cubierto de paja, vimos a la señora Blonder. Un perro olisqueaba el terreno a sus pies. Cuando la señora entró en el cobertizo el perro levantó la mirada, detectándonos al instante. Ladró un par de veces.

–Ve y avísale de que venimos. No queremos sustos –le dije al soldado.

Él asintió y se internó en el terreno. En cuanto se hubo alejado unos metro, volví sobre mis pasos, monté en el coche y puse rumbo a las trincheras. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías.

La situación en sí había sido absurda. Debido al eterno conflicto en el Este, Aerugo había aprovechado la debilidad y había mandado una pequeña ofensiva desde el sur. Aquello debía haberse resuelto con facilidad, pero la ineptitud de los oficiales al mando encasquilló el conflicto y acabó por convertirlo en una guerra de trincheras.

El teniente coronel de la campaña había pedido refuerzos y me mandaron a mí. Aun a día de hoy no tengo muy claro cuál era su intención. Mi alquimia perdía su utilidad en una guerra de trincheras. A campo abierto podía crear grandes llamaradas y en edificios algo similar aunque a menor escala, más pequeñas y dirigidas. Pero en trincheras me obligaban a salir al exterior para poder prender las posiciones enemigas.

Aquello atentaba directamente contra mi seguridad, y una alquimia como la mía era demasiado valiosa para el ejército como para desperdiciarme de ese modo. Si me pasara algo, el teniente coronel tendría que responder por ello y por seguro acabaría bastante mal parado. Por si fuera poco parecía haber un problema de rebelión, cada día aparecían soldados muertos en las trincheras.

El teniente coronel, por supuesto, no quiso arriesgarse a mandarme allí, pero ya que me habían destinado bajo su mando, intentó que resolviera el problema desde el cuartel. Era absurdo. Quería que resolviera un problema de actitud interna estando a decenas de kilómetros, únicamente guiándome por los informes y cartas que los soldados mandaban de vuelta.

Era una empresa que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No me importaba resolver el problema del teniente coronel, pero lo haría a mi manera. Ese fue el razonamiento que me llevó a aparcar el coche en aquella cicatriz. La entrada a las trincheras.

Para entonces ya había oscurecido. Tuve que enseñar el reloj de plata por la ventanilla para que los dos soldados que hacían guardia bajaran sus fusiles. Cuando conseguí ponerles al corriente de la situación me llevaron a ver al oficial al mando. Al encargado de verdad, no al teniente coronel inepto de turno.

A medida que nos internábamos por aquel laberinto excavado en la tierra me hice a la idea del desgaste psicológico que traía consigo una guerra de estas características. Los hombres tenían los ojos hundidos y la ropa sucia. Se apoyaban en sus armas o en los sacos de arpillera que definían los pasillos.

Los faroles de aceite y gas alumbraban aquellos caminos con una luz fantasmal, como un barco abandonado en una cala desierta. Las miradas de aquellos hombres, oscurecidas por las sombras y las ojeras, eran claramente hostiles. No se fiaban de mí, y tenían motivos de sobra con el motín interno que estaban sufriendo.

Llegué a una pequeña hoguera escoltado por uno de los soldados de la entrada. El fuego proyectaba sombras oscuras en las paredes de tierra negra. A su alrededor un grupo de soldados parecía combatir el frío y la humedad. Entre ellos se encontraba el oficial.

Tenía rango de capitán, menor que el mío al ser alquimista, pero casi me triplicaba en edad. Su mirada era dura y seca, curtida por campañas y violencia. Me cayó bien. Cuando vio mi reloj apenas parpadeó. Aun así, asumiendo que era su superior, me dio audiencia en la sala de mando.

–No me informaron de que vendría un Alquimista Nacional –dijo cuando llegamos. Era una estancia oscura y húmeda excavada en la tierra. Solo había una mesa de madera y un farol.

–Y así iba a ser, he llegado por mi cuenta. –El hombre alzó una ceja, y procedí a explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras le contaba la situación él me observaba, taciturno. En aquella mirada había desconfianza, no se creía lo que le había dicho. No me creyó cuando terminé, y tuvo que ser una pequeña demostración de alquimia y no palabras lo que consiguieron hacerle cambiar de opinión.

La opinión de los alquimistas en el ejército es contradictoria. Se alegran de contar con nosotros y nos reverencian por nuestras habilidades, pero como el título automáticamente nos hace ascender a un rango de comandante muchos ven en nosotros simples jóvenes con ínfulas de general y una arrogancia desmedida. Muchas veces están en lo cierto.

–Eres consciente de que volverán a por ti, ¿no? –dijo.

Ya había pensado en aquello mientras venía en el coche. –Primero vendrá el chico que me estaba llevando. Lo dejé en la granja de los Blonder; sin comunicación, éste es el sitio más cercano que tiene. Bajo ningún concepto debe salir de aquí. –Él asintió. –Además, si después traen a más gente, preguntarán si he estado aquí. En ese caso deben mentir y decirles que no estoy aquí.

–No podemos mentir. Sería desacato.

–Podéis, porque os lo estoy ordenando yo. Estoy por encima en la cadena de mando, así que la responsabilidad recaerá sobre mí. –Intenté que no sonara muy prepotente, pero prefería evitar malentendidos desde el principio. El capitán frunció el ceño, pero acabó asintiendo.

Salimos de nuevo a la hoguera y me presentó a los soldados que había alrededor. Era gracioso ver que todos ellos eran los encargados de distintas zonas. Parecía una reunión de altos cargos, pero todo acorde al ambiente en el que estábamos: demacrados y sucios, con el cansancio calado en lo más profundo de sus huesos.

Les resumió mi situación en pocas palabras y, siendo él quien lo contaba, todos parecieron asentir y asumir la situación con rapidez. Esa facilidad para acatar órdenes era un tipo de lealtad que solo se podía conseguir siendo un excelente líder. Mi opinión sobre él mejoró más aún.

Me guiaron hasta un barracón de maderas podridas y me asignaron una hamaca ajada y una manta raída y sucia. En otras circunstancias me lo habría tomado como un insulto, pero la cruda realidad me susurraba que me estaban ofreciendo más de lo que muchos tenían allí.

Los días resultaron ser ligeramente mejores que las noches. El ambiente seguía lúgubre y melancólico, pero preguntando y escuchando conseguí que los soldados deshicieran aquella capa de hostilidad y mostraran lo que realmente eran, ciudadanos cansados y añorantes. Al final todos eran víctimas de una guerra indeseada que había llamado a la puerta de sus casas.

Al segundo día de llegar allí me informaron de que habían capturado a un sargento que caminaba a pie por el camino. Les ordené que lo mantuvieran cautivo, pero que no le faltara comida y agua además de una manta. Me prometí disculparme con él cuando todo acabase.

La opinión sobre mí fue mejorando gracias a un inquietante detalle: desde que llegué no había habido más asesinatos. Estaba claro que mi llegada había alertado al rebelde o rebeldes, forzándoles a mantener un perfil bajo.

Los encargados de la zona barajaban dos teorías. Podría ser un traidor de las filas de Amestris que había desertado y trataba de boicotear la moral del ejército o bien un agente infiltrado de Aerugo. La primera teoría era la más plausible aunque doliera admitirlo; el desgaste mental que implica una guerra de trincheras muchas veces se salda con desertores y sediciosos.

Sin embargo, resultaba extraño que, teniendo la oportunidad de atentar contra un Alquimista Nacional, la herramienta más mortífera del ejército de Amestris, aún no lo hubieran hecho. El que no me hubieran atacado podría significar que me encontraba frente a alguien frío y calculador, o que erraba en la teoría.

La otra opción era la infiltración de un soldado de Aerugo. Ésta era claramente más complicada. En un espacio tan angosto como una trinchera era prácticamente imposible pasar desapercibido: todos se conocían entre sí. A eso había que sumarle la dificultad física de introducir a alguien en las trincheras. La principal funcionalidad de éstas eran actuar como una frontera fortificada. Resultaba impensable que alguien pudiera superar las trincheras. De ser así, habrían entrado a tropel, invadiendo nuestras posiciones.

Como última opción podría tratarse de un agente que llevase infiltrado muchos años, lo que implicaba enfrentarse a alguien muy experimentado y difícil de desenmascarar. Esto al menos sí cuadraba con que nadie me hubiese atacado; sería una locura que un agente infiltrado arriesgase su posición para matarme.

Ambas teorías tenían muchos argumentos en contra, y los que las sustentaban implicaban enfrentarse a enemigos formidables. Por lo pronto, aún sin desechar ninguna opción, cuantos más días pasaran sin ataques, más fuerza cogería la idea de un agente infiltrado.

Tras unas semanas de estancamiento propuse al capitán encargado que me llevara a las zonas posteriores del complejo, a la línea de combate. Era arriesgado, pero quizás allí consiguiera encontrar alguna prueba.

El soldado que me acompañaba resultaba algo pintoresco. Vestía el uniforme y llevaba el fusil al hombro, pero a su espalda cargaba con una katana. Era algo absurdo, pues ese arma resultaba inútil en lugares cerrados y estrechos como en los que nos encontrábamos.

Me llevó a través de la última fila de trincheras. En éstas había soldados con el fusil en la mano y con el casco puesto. Me sonreían al pasar pero sus miradas transmitían hastío y cansancio. Sobre ellos se alzaba el último muro, una muralla al mundo exterior.

Unas escaleras de madera llegaban hasta su punto más alto, como un falso nexo a la libertad. Sin embargo, toda la parte superior de la trinchera llevaba una corona de alambre de espino. Se extendía como una serpiente metálica y rizada.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevan esos alambres ahí? –pregunté.

El hombre de la katana les lanzó una mirada furtiva. –Tres o cuatro meses.

Nunca he sido una persona que prestara demasiada atención a la connotación metafórica de las cosas, pero ver cómo aquellas escaleras terminaban en un material frío y con cuchillas me hizo sentir una sensación de agobio y desesperanza. Supuse que los hombres que llevaban meses allí debían sentir algo parecido.

El hombre sonrió al ver mi expresión. –Es que por ahí no podemos salir. –Lo miré sin comprender. –Toda la zona está cargada de minas antipersona. Tanto nuestras como suyas. Conocemos la localización de las nuestras, pero en cuanto entrásemos en la zona enemiga podríamos saltar por los aires.

Fruncí el ceño. Tenía sentido, pero eso bloqueaba totalmente las posibilidades de avance. Nos enrocaba en la situación actual por un tiempo indefinido. Sentí un sabor metálico en la boca.

–¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿La cúpula lo sabe? ¿Ha tomado alguna decisión? –Noté la amargura que destilaba mi voz.

–Sí, comandante. Ahora le enseñaré lo que estamos haciendo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron enrarecer la atmósfera de la zona. Los hombres me miraban distinto. Una mezcla de tensión y ansiedad, pero también excitación. Sabían que acababan de desvelarme un secreto, pero ahora que lo habían hecho querían mi aprobación.

Supuse que el capitán al mando no había querido contármelo hasta que supiera que era un hombre de confianza. Me habían estado juzgando desde que llegué y al final había pasado la prueba. Una ligera sensación de orgullo floreció en mi pecho mientras atravesaba el laberinto de tierra y barro. Los hombres con los que me cruzaba me seguían con la mirada; la tensión se palpaba como algo físico.

Nos detuvimos en medio de uno de los pasillos. Frente a mí había una pequeña hendidura sobre la que habían descargado varios fusiles. Tras ellos se entreveía unas tablas de madera. El soldado las apartó todas y, tras quitar la madera, descubrió un agujero negro y profundo. A los pocos segundos asomó una cabeza.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos para habituarse a la claridad exterior. Me miró con hostilidad, como si fuera el forastero que yo mismo me sentía. Me agradó la transparencia con la que mostraba sus emociones.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el hombre.

–Es el Alquimista Nacional, teniente Diggson –respondió el soldado–, el capitán quiere que vea…

–Ya, ya. Lo he entendido, Dolcetto –cortó Diggson. Me analizó con la mirada al tiempo que yo trataba de aparentar el rango que ostentaba. Era complicado con la diferencia de edad. Sin embargo, me sorprendió con una sonrisa–. Vaya sorpresa, ¿eh? ¿Quiere entrar?

Me pilló desprevenido, pero me las ingenié para que no se me notara el alivio al ver que era una persona normal y no otro hombre ofuscado entre tanta trinchera y muerte. –Estaría bien, sí.

Me introduje por el agujero, notando la dureza del suelo al caer. Era un lugar oscuro y agobiante, con poco oxígeno y mucho calor. La escasa ventilación y tener a un hombre justo delante de mí no ayudaban. –Llevamos varios meses cavando este túnel. La idea es llegar a la zona de trincheras del enemigo.

Continué caminando tras él. Sentía que me ahogaba, como si estuviera en un invernadero. Me puse un guante y me concentré en aumentar la concentración de oxígeno a mi alrededor. Las chispas azules de la alquimia parecieron llamarle la atención. Me miró con un gesto extraño.

–No es nada –atajé.

El rostro del hombre no cambió, pero tampoco se movió.

–Hemos llegado hasta aquí.

–Es… –intenté decirlo con delicadeza.

–¿Poco? Por supuesto que sí. –Recuperó su sonrisa inicial. –Pero así debe ser, no podemos picar con fuerza. Piense que estamos sobre un campo de minas. Y tampoco nos conviene que nos oigan al otro lado. ¿Volvemos ya?

Asentí, aunque después caí en la cuenta de que no me veía. –¿Trabajáis a oscuras? –Me parecía un lugar realmente incómodo.

–Qué va. Tenemos un alumbrado con bombillas. Cualquier cosa que hiciera combustión acabaría con el poco oxígeno que hay. Pero ahora estaba arreglando unas cosas y la he dejado apagada.

–Entiendo –respondí. Vi el resplandor de la salida al fondo, y me alegré de sobre manera al salir. Una vez en la superficie pude hacerme a la idea del plan que tenían entre manos. Un gesto de felicidad pareció traspasar mi rostro, porque Dolcetto pareció sonreír al verme.

Tras de mí estaba Diggson. Me estrechó la mano. –¿Qué le parece?

–Creo que es un plan fantástico. –El hombre pareció satisfecho. –¿Y para cuándo estará preparado?

–Calculo que en dos semanas estaremos sobre su nuca. –Le agradecí la visita y le estreché la mano. –¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –Me sorprendió, pero asentí. –¿En qué consiste su alquimia?

Era conocido entre la gente común que la alquimia muchas veces podía facilitar la excavación o el tratamiento de roca. Sonreí con tristeza. –Siento decirle que nada útil que se pueda utilizar en una trinchera.

Volví a mi barracón bastante animado. La operación podría estar acabada en dos semanas, y un enfrentamiento indirecto como aquel podría reducir las bajas. Mi presencia parecía haber disuadido al asesino, así que quizás podría postergar ese estado el tiempo suficiente para concluir el túnel. Pobre iluso.

Al día siguiente había muerto otro soldado.

Los hombres parecían enfadados y nerviosos. Los tensión en aquel lugar era un vaso rebosante, y cada asesinato era una gota que desbordaba ánimo de los soldados. El cuerpo había sido degollado. Tenía sentido, degollar a un hombre era una forma silenciosa de matar a alguien. El asesino corta la vena y la tráquea, haciendo que la desgraciada víctima se ahogue en su propia sangre sin poder pedir auxilio.

Lo que sacaba en claro de este asesinato era que se trataba de un rebelde. Carecía de sentido que un espía hubiera perpetrado el asesinato justo en el lugar en el que yo había estado el día anterior. Había más posibilidades de ser descubierto.

Dolcetto apareció a mi lado. –Comandante, han herido a Diggson.

Me volví, alarmado. Su rostro mostraba la misma preocupación. Diggson era el encargado del túnel, y un atentado hacia su persona podía significar un atentado contra aquel plan. No podíamos permitir que boicotearan nuestro as en la manga, era el movimiento al que se aferraban todos los soldados. Si llegara a fracasar, un levantamiento interno sería más que probable.

Vimos a Diggson desde lejos. Llevaba un brazo vendado y estaba discutiendo con otros hombres. Cuando me vio, frunció el ceño aún más.

–No traten de convencerme. No pienso irme de aquí para que vuelvan y lo destruyan todo –zanjó con impertinencia.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –le pregunté.

–Esto no es nada –atajó–. El muy desgraciado intentó acuchillarme pero conseguí desarmarlo y desapareció.

Asentí aliviado mientras le echaba un vistazo a su brazo. Desde mi posición podía ver cómo unas marcas rojas se desdibujaban a través de la gasa.

–¿Se lo ha vendado usted? –pregunté. Asintió, hosco. Teníamos suerte de tener un hueso tan duro de roer en un proyecto como aquel. Por suerte era consciente del peso que tenía sobre sus hombros.

–¿Han llamado a un médico? –pregunté, mirando a los soldados que se habían acercado.

Uno de ellos negó con la cabeza. Cuando fui a preguntar, la respuesta me vino del teniente. –He dicho que estoy bien, nada de médicos. Hay trabajo que hacer.

Vi cómo se daba la vuelta y volvía al agujero, dejando patente su enorme tozudez. Sin embargo, la fugaz imagen de la sangre marcando los vendajes me llamó la atención. Iba desde la parte inferior del codo izquierdo y cruzaba su antebrazo por la cara interna.

–Teniente Diggson. Deténgase. –Mi voz sonó dura, autoritaria. Todos me miraron. Sin embargo, no me amilané. A cada segundo que pasaba, las piezas iban encajando. –Vosotros dos, prendedle –ordené a los soldados que se habían acercado antes. Dudaron.

–Es una orden. –Dejaron de dudar.

–¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Diggson, hostil. Los hombres le agarraron por ambos brazos, con cuidado de no rozarle el vendaje. Lo ignoré y me dirigí al túnel. Algo cambió en la mirada del soldado durante un segundo, aunque no dijo nada. Tampoco hizo falta, a mí me bastaba con ese segundo.

Me puse un guante y me introduje en aquel agujero. Sin nadie frente a mí, parecía la boca de una anciana desdentada, con grietas y arrugas en sus bordes. Encendí un trozo de madera que cubría la entrada y utilicé la alquimia para mantener la llama viva.

Sujetaba la madera con una mano mientras que la otra, enfundada en el guante, estaba preparada para inundar aquel agujero en llamas. Sin embargo, no oía nada, no notaba nada.

Avancé con lentitud, ahogando mis pisadas en el duro suelo. El fondo seguía siendo inescrutable, un agujero negro que me absorbía hasta su interior. Me detuve. Si había alguien ahí dentro, armado, me mataría sin problemas. Llevar ese trozo de madera era lo mismo que ponerme una diana en la frente.

Pensé rápido. Un chasquido.

La llama, perezosa, salió de mi mano y avanzó por el túnel, inundando de luz todo a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, la onda de choque que provocó, pese a ser una llamarada pequeña, hizo temblar la tierra sobre mi cabeza. Había sido arriesgado, pero no había nada. Estaba vacío.

Justo cuando me daba la vuelta escuché un ruido a mi espalda. Algo había salido del suelo, junto a la entrada, y escapaba por la pequeña y brillante salida. Grité mientras corría en su dirección, esperando que los soldados de fuera pudieran atraparlo.

Escuché un disparo, y después otro. Le di una patada a la trampilla que asomaba sobre el suelo, por donde había salido el otro hombre. Mis ojos tardaron un segundo en adaptarse a la luz del exterior.

Tres hombres trataban de reducir a Diggson, al cual le sangraba una pierna. Otros dos socorrían a uno de los soldados que habían estado sujetándolo. No tenía pistola y sangraba por el hombro. Vi cómo el hombre del túnel corría hacia escaleras de madera esquivando soldados.

–Dolcetto –grité, señalándole. Yo mismo estuve a punto de chasquear los dedos, pero había demasiados soldados alrededor. Por suerte, Dolcetto era ágil y rápido. Lo siguió como un perro de presa.

El hombre se encontró con el alambre de espino al llegar a la cima y lo saltó sin pensarlo. Se le enganchó en una pierna y vi cómo se arrancaba un trozo de piel al tirar para escapar. Dolcetto llegó un segundo después y lo partió con la katana.

Salí corriendo detrás de ellos, apartando a los inútiles soldados, sorprendidos y agarrotados por tanta inactividad. Subí por la escalera y pude ver cómo ambos corrían por el campo de minas. Dolcetto pisaba con cuidado, sabiendo dónde se encontraban las minas. El otro hombre, claramente de Aerugo, no parecía saber dónde estaban. Necesité un segundo para corroborarlo.

La explosión fue seca, sin ceremonias ni fuego. En un instante, el hombre fue sustituido por una columna de tierra. Por desgracia, la onda expansiva lanzó hacia atrás a Dolcetto, que cayó al suelo y detonó otra mina. Ésta le impactó de cara, haciéndolo rodar en el aire. Cayó de nuevo sobre la tierra, inerte.

Me impulsé hacia arriba para rescatarlo, pero desconocía dónde estaban las minas. Volví abajo, donde unos soldados parecían esperar órdenes. –Rápido, traedlo antes de que los de Aerugo abran fuego.

Apenas tardaron un momento en rescatarlo. Estaba envuelto en sangre, pero respiraba. Enseguida lo llevaron al hospital de campaña. Volví al lugar donde retenían a Diggson. Tenía la cara pálida por la pérdida de sangre. –¿Qué coño es esa trampilla? –le grité.

Me escupió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y le partí la nariz de un puñetazo. Ya tenía otro lugar por donde sangrar. –Ya hablarás, desgraciado.

Dejé que le atendieran y fui directo al túnel. La trampilla descubría un segundo túnel se extendía bajo el primero. Era pequeño y angosto, pero este sí parecía terminado. Con razón el suelo era tan duro. Tablas de madera cubiertas con tierra apuntalaban ese segundo techo. Ya debían saber que lo habíamos descubierto, así que no tardarían en lanzar una ofensiva a través de él.

Concentré todo el oxígeno que pude en aquel pequeño habitáculo y chasqueé los dedos. Una profunda llamarada se propagó por su interior. Ésta era mucho mayor que la anterior. La primera fue para iluminar, para tantear, ésta era para arrasar.

La potencia de la combustión desplazó el aire del interior, reventando la pequeña galería. El túnel comenzó a derruirse también, desde dentro hacia afuera. Las paredes se cerraban como si quisiera tragarme en su interior. Salté hacia afuera al tiempo que era atrapado por una nube de polvo.

Un soldado me cogió bajo los hombros y tiró de mí para alejarme de allí, pero en cuanto me soltó vi que lo había hecho por acto reflejo. Todos miraban cómo su única vía de escape desaparecía entre tierra y polvo. Aún estaban en shock, después comenzarían a odiarme. Apareció el capitán al mando de las trincheras y se unió al silencio, mirando con incredulidad el proyecto fallido. Su expresión transmitía dolor, desesperanza.

Sin embargo, aquello me había dado una idea. Me puse en pie, aún aturdido por mi propia explosión, y me dirigí a él. –Coged las armas. Esto terminará hoy.

Todos me miraron, pero nadie se movió. La semilla de la rebelión se fraguaba en sus ojos. Me enfundé el segundo guante y lo miré con intensidad. –Reúna a sus soldados, capitán. Vamos a tomar las trincheras enemigas. Es una orden. –Se puso manos a la obra.

A las dos horas, ambos asegurábamos el cuarto de mando en las trincheras de Aerugo. Le oí soltar una carcajada, mitad de alegría, mitad de incredulidad. Las posiciones del enemigo eran débiles, pero se había adaptado perfectamente a los intereses de su país. No buscaban una invasión o una ofensiva, simplemente querían dividir al ejército de Amestris para que la guerra oriental nos debilitase aún más.

Habían pretendido infligirnos una pequeña y sucia herida con el propósito de que se infectase, no un golpe mortal. Por eso, cuando llegamos a sus trincheras todos nos sorprendimos al ver los poquísimos efectivos que las ocupaban. Estaban perfectamente organizados para optimizar su posición defensiva, para aparentar más de lo que eran. Aquella situación podría haberse extendido meses.

Pero no contaban conmigo. No contaban con que había visto cómo la onda expansiva de aquella mina impulsó hacia atrás a Dolcetto. Ni tampoco cómo mi llamarada había tirado abajo un túnel excavado en la tierra durante meses. No habían caído en que, utilizando mis llamaradas a ras de suelo, podía detonar todas las minas antipersona que custodiaban sus trincheras, dejando paso libre a que toda una división cruzase aquel campo agujereado con explosivos y muerte.

Los hombres sonreían a mi alrededor, me palmeaban el hombro y me daban las gracias. Las bajas habían sido mínimas, aunque el tiempo había sido máximo. Todos estaban cansados, pero al menos seguían vivos.

Llevamos a Diggson a los calabozos de South City, donde descubrimos que su mujer e hijos eran ciudadanos de Aerugo, a pesar de llevar toda la vida en el ejército de Amestris. Su plan había sido diezmar la moral de los soldados para evitar su efectividad y seguir encasquillando el conflicto. Para ello había excavado una pequeña galería bajo el túnel principal. A través de él iban y venían los soldados que cometían los asesinatos. Nunca la misma persona, para no recordar sus caras.

Sin embargo, parte de aquel precario túnel se había derruido el mismo día que lo examiné por primera vez, motivo por el que la explosión que hice sobre él fuera tan violenta que derrumbase lo que quedaba de él. Eso obligó al asesino que había llegado a quedarse en el lado de Amestris. Diggson fingió que había sufrido un ataque para que dispersáramos a los soldados del lugar y buscasen un asesino que nunca había salido de allí. Sin embargo, el corte de su brazo indicaba lo contrario.

Cuando te atacan con un arma blanca sueles poner los antebrazos de frente para cubrirte la cara. Diggson en cambio se había cortado el interior de los mismos, dando la sensación de un corte autoinfligido. Además, aquella negativa a recibir atención médica era, como poco, extraña. Fueron detalles nimios, pero suficientes para desenmascararle.

Todo esto se lo conté a mi superior, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de decir que había sido idea suya llevarme al frente y de paso haciéndole olvidar el desacato que había cometido al desobedecerle. Podría haber sido un verdadero problema pero cuando las cosas salen bien, todo queda en risas y bromas.

Seguía paladeando mi éxito, ahora nuestro, cuando un chico impertinente entró a la estancia. Era el sargento Murray, recién rescatado de un malentendido con los soldados de la trinchera.

Recuerdo aquel instante como si lo estuviera viviendo ahora mismo. Recuerdo cómo le daba un sobre doblado y abierto al teniente coronel. Cómo éste abría el mismo y leía su contenido. Vi cómo los restos de la sonrisa que le había formado mi relato morían de forma lenta y fría en sus labios. Recuerdo su mirada, severa y condescendiente, clavada sobre la mía. Un gesto, cobarde, pasándome la carta para que yo mismo la leyera.

Todas las risas murieron a mi alrededor. Todo quedó silenciado por el contenido de aquella carta. Mis manos se quedaron frías y comenzaron a sudar. Empecé a sentir un zumbido en mis sienes que tardé en identificar como mis propios latidos.

Orden 3.066.

Me mandaban a Ishval.

Misión: Exterminio.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo~~**

**Supongo que nadie esperaba que moviera el foco de la guerra a otra región de Amestris. Lo cierto es que quería mostrar un distanciamiento claro entre las dos fases que tuvo la guerra de Ishval: la guerra en sí y el exterminio, y ese es el principal motivo por el que divido el fic en dos partes. Por otra parte, siempre me pareció que la estética del mundo de Fullmetal se acercaba más al mundo de la Primera Guerra Mundial que al de la Segunda. Personalmente es un tema que me interesa muchísimo, he leído una gran cantidad de libros sobre ella y necesitaba plasmarlo, así que viendo la parte en la que Fuery fue enviado al sur y correteaba por trincheras pensé, esta es la mía.**

**PD: Os recomendaría ver la película 1917 si aún no la habéis visto. Es sin duda la mejor película de la Primera Guerra Mundial que he visto. Es especialmente interesante ver el diseño de las distintas trincheras, de barro y sacos en el lado de los aliados y de hormigón en el lado alemán.**

**Sin embargo, hay una gran diferencia entre un movimiento marcial de antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y uno después. Guerras en Europa ha habido siempre y (obviando la brutal gran cantidad de muertes en la primera) no solía afectar de forma directa a la población civil como a partir de la segunda. En el sur quería mostrar esa diferencia. Soldados peleando sin interferir directamente en la población civil, para que hiciera contraste con Ishval.**

**En FMA hay un conflicto armado en el sur, Photoset. Mi idea inicial era mostrar esa guerra, pero las fechas no cuadraban (ésa es en 1911) así que pensé en crear un conflicto disuasorio, algo que aún no llegase a más pero que dividiese al ejército de Amestris, dejando caer que el conflicto tampoco se había terminado de solucionar.**

**Y para acabar, quería mostrar a Roy en acción, quería mostrar otras maneras de utilizar su alquimia más allá de las llamas y quemar gente. Como dije en su capítulo introductorio, dudo que Roy aprendiese su alquimia con la idea de quemar personas, sino de aprovechar el producto de las reacciones químicas: el calor, el consumo de oxígeno, la onda expansiva de una combustión, etc. Todo eso pega más con la idea que tengo de Roy, una mezcla entre científico y militar.**

****PD2: ¿Os habéis fijado en el cameo de un pj que aparece más tarde en FMA? Dijeron que fue herido en la guerra, pero no explican en cuál (para mí el primer anime no cuenta).****

**Y bueno, eso es todo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con esta primera parte. Volveré a publicar dentro de unas dos semanas. Esperemos que para entonces el tema del coronavirus haya mejorado en España, o por lo menos en Madrid, donde las cosas están bastante mal. A los que vivís en latinoamérica, mucha fuerza y ánimo para superar lo que viene. Respetando las cuarentenas y teniendo especial cuidado al ir a comprar o lavarse las manos, podréis con ello. Cuidaos mucho.**


	14. Carta de Hughes - 5

****Carta de Hughes - **5**

Querida Glacier:

Esta vez me he adelantado a ti. Soy consciente de lo que han debido de decir en Central porque a veces nos traen el periódico. Quiero que sepas que estoy bien, a mí no me ha pasado nada.

He tenido un dilema moral al escribirte esta carta porque no quiero preocuparte, pero también siento la necesidad de decirte la verdad. Lo que están contando en los periódicos es una verdad muy edulcorada. Esto ha sido una carnicería.

El martes empezó más o menos tranquilo pero en cuestión de un minuto se desató el infierno. La base era un tumulto a las puertas del desierto, un caos de gritos y fuego. Los monjes ishvalíes están bendecidos por su Dios y ni los guardias ni las alambradas pudieron detenerlos. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya los teníamos encima.

Tuve suerte de salir con vida y sacar a algunos soldados conmigo. Nos tuvimos que quitar los uniformes y ponernos la ropa de los monjes caídos. No hubo nada de heroico, pero estamos vivos y para mí eso ya es una victoria. Sin embargo, para mis chicos no es lo mismo. Están viendo morir a muchos amigos y lo pagan odiando al pueblo al que tratamos de anular.

Creo que mucha gente se ha alegrado de la orden del Generalísimo, pero yo no puedo evitar pensar que algo falla. Aun así, también agradezco el buen humor que todo esto ha generado. La noticia de que traerán a los Alquimistas Nacionales ha sido una subida de moral para los soldados. Espero que ayude a que podamos volver a casa un poco antes.

Te echo de menos, pero estoy bien.

Maes.


	15. Roy Mustang - Interludio 3

**Roy Mustang - Interludio 3**

Resembool – Ishval E. 17/MAR/1908 - 20/MAR/1908

Los humeantes pistones de la locomotora se fueron deteniendo entre enormes bocanadas de vapor blanco. Aquella bestia de metal avanzaba desde hacía cientos de metros únicamente con la inercia de su enorme peso.

Me molestaba bastante el hecho de detenernos en un pueblucho con lo que nos había costado llegar a la región del Este. Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que se promulgó la orden 3.066, pero la lentitud burocrática y la convocatoria de Alquimistas Nacionales desde las distintas regiones habían dilatado su cumplimiento.

Cuando salí de South City me comentaron que la situación era extremadamente grave. La versión oficial exponía que, a través de un conducto subterráneo que unía la ciudad con un oasis al sur del campamento, las fuerzas ishvalíes habían conseguido tomar por sorpresa a las tropas situadas en el campamento. El resultado había sido una ofensiva brutal que había obligado a los supervivientes a dispersarse. En resumen, una matanza.

Esa versión acompañó mis desvelos desde que me subí en el tren de los alquimistas, donde ya esperaban los traídos desde West City. Entre ellos estaban Giolo Comanche e Isaac McDougal. Apenas conocía al primero, y solo de oídas. Se trataba de un anciano malhumorado al que llamaban Alquimista de Plata.

En realidad, no era más que un hombre de la vieja guardia, enloquecido por los conflictos en los que había participado y con un fuerte sentimiento racista que apenas trataba de ocultar. Su fuerte orgullo le impedía siquiera dirigirse a mí, un "cachorro", cosa que acabé agradeciendo.

No fue hasta que unió el contingente de Central que pude conseguir una visión más realista del conflicto. El coronel Basque Grand, el alquimista en activo con mayor rango desde la retirada del general Armstrong, trajo consigo a Alex L. Armstrong, hijo del mencionado general, Tim Marcoh y Solf J. Kimblee, entre otros.

El coronel Grand era un hombre serio y firme, con un poderoso sentido del deber y una disciplina dura e inflexible. Seguía con mano de hierro las órdenes que llegaban desde Central y había sido elegido como coordinador general de los alquimistas sobre el campo.

Sin embargo, para poder reunir al resto, el coronel Grand nos había tenido estacionados en Central por más de una semana. A ello había que sumarle la semana que había tardado en llegar el tren desde la región Oeste, las paradas de aprovisionamiento del tren y el tiempo sobre raíles.

Por ello, las paradas en East City y Resembool, donde ya no había alquimistas, habían sido el enésimo retraso que cargábamos sobre nuestras espaldas. Los alquimistas se revolvían en sus asientos y dejaban que su mirada se perdiera en el yermo horizonte de los campos del Este.

En el cielo de Resembool se contorneaban columnas de humo negro, resultado de actos terroristas perpetrados por extremistas ishvalíes. Ese humo se veía reflejado en la mirada de sus habitantes, en los ojos de los padres cuyos hijos habían sido mandados al frente, en la de las madres que cargaban a los suyos con el miedo de que algo les pasara.

El ambiente era distinto al del resto de pueblos y ciudades del Este que habíamos visto hasta ahora. Era distinto incluso a la atmósfera que se respiraba al sur de South City. Aquello había sido un equilibrio frágil y peligroso, una inestabilidad que amenazaba con vencerse hacia uno de los lados. Aquí la balanza se había roto hace tiempo. Era una guerra sin cuartel, larga y sangrienta, con un desgaste infinito.

Fue McDougal al fin quien expuso las dudas que todos, por cobardía u orgullo, llevábamos callando desde que recibimos la notificación de la Orden.

–Coronel Grand, ¿cómo está la situación en Ishval?

Las oscuras facciones del coronel no cambiaron un ápice. –Ya han sido informados por el ejército. La situación es extremadamente grave.

McDougal no se amilanó. –¿Y si es tan grave por qué no se nos ha traído antes? Yo llevo casi un mes en este tren.

–La situación era complicada, tomaron el campamento del este, que es desde donde venían las provisiones y los refuerzos. Había que recuperar esa zona antes de proseguir con el avance.

–¿Y no habría sido mejor llevarnos a nosotros para recuperar la zona antes? –Comanche miraba a Isaac con una sonrisa condescendiente, pero callaba.

Grand fue a responder, pero Kimblee se le adelantó. –Porque somos la punta de lanza del ejército. Si a nosotros nos pasara algo, no podríamos completar nuestra misión. –Pude ver unos tatuajes en las palmas de sus manos al tiempo que gesticulaba.

–¿Esas misiones implican exterminar al pueblo ishvalí? –La voz del comandante Armstrong resonó con gravedad en el vagón. Su enorme envergadura contrastaba con lo que transmitían sus ojos azules. Parecía realmente afectado. –No lo entiendo. Son ciudadanos de Amestris.

Grand apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. No me gustó ese gesto. Kimblee, sin embargo, mantenía una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. –¿Acaso te cuestionas cada orden que te dan, Armstrong? Las órdenes son órdenes, tú tienes que limitarte a seguirlas.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Comanche quien habló. –Los ishvalíes son un pueblo pendenciero. Son adoctrinados desde pequeños en un culto religioso en el que los enseñan a combatir y a rebelarse. La violencia está en cada una de sus células. –Posó su mirada en todos nosotros, como retándonos a contradecirle. Sus manos también estaban llenas de tatuajes. –Da igual que sea un monje, una mujer o un niño. Sus almas están podridas, y te matarán si tienen ocasión.

Miré al coronel para contrastar aquella información, pero él miraba con semblante pétreo más allá de las ventanas del tren, huyendo de una realidad que no parecía del todo cierta. Poco después el tren comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, dando por finalizada aquella conversación.

_Fijo la mirada por enésima vez en los apuntes. No puedo despegar la vista de la mesa o mis recuerdos volverán a esa escena. A ese momento que ya es parte de mí._

_Me pongo en pie y abandono aquella habitación. Paseo por los pasillos oscuros, silenciosos. Sombras de vivencias que ya solo existen en pasado. Vidas que se consumen entre cuatro paredes como la cera de una vela._

_Salgo al porche y me siento sobre los peldaños de madera. Estos crujen al sentir mi peso sobre ellos. La brisa seca me mueve el pelo y despeja mi mente. Cierro los ojos y consigo concentrarme una vez más._

_No concibo algo tan complejo, no entiendo cómo hacer mío el poder del fuego. Sobre el papel todo es sencillo pero al levantar la vista me es imposible incendiar el aire. Me angustia ese paso que existe de la teoría a la realidad._

_Su presencia interrumpe mis pensamientos, pero no la he sentido hasta que se ha sentado a mi lado. Todo en ella es silencioso. Sus pisadas, sus gestos, su mirada. Es un fantasma de mi pasado, un cimiento sobre el que se alza mi persona. No puede ser de otra manera, no puedo permitirme fantasear con que también sea mi futuro._

_Con sus ojos me analiza; me pregunta y se responde. Me lee como un libro abierto y saca sus propias conclusiones. Y aun así me pregunta, porque sabe que verbalizarlo me ayudará, aligerará la carga que llevo en mi cabeza._

_Le cuento mi problema, el motivo de mi frustración. Gesticulo y me expreso lo mejor que puedo; intento hacerlo sin mirarla a los ojos. Cuando termino se hace el silencio. La respuesta no nace de forma inmediata; crece, florece en su cabeza y son sus labios los que le dan forma._

_Al final me da su opinión. Mira al frente, perdiéndose en la línea oscura que es el horizonte. Me habla en boca de su padre, bebiendo de una experiencia forzada, de una atmósfera insoportable que la ha templado para ser lo que es ahora: bella, dura, firme._

_Coge un palo y comienza a dibujar en el suelo. Garabatea un símbolo que bien conozco, una maldición que lleva cincelada en su espalda. Me expone otro punto de vista, uno de trazar caminos invisibles, de tratar el aire como el fluido que es. Frunce el ceño mientras habla, tratando de hacerme ver lo que piensa._

_Asiento, comprendo lo que dice. Aunque solo arañe los conceptos, la idea en su cabeza se amolda a la realidad como una manta a un cuerpo desnudo. Me pongo de rodillas frente al dibujo que ella acaba de hacer y pongo las manos a su alrededor._

_Cierro los ojos y visualizo lo que dice. Me imagino buceando, el peso del agua sobre mi cabeza. El aire escapa de mi boca, trazando hilos plateados coronados por burbujas. Me imagino esos hilos en el aire, los dibujo en mi mente como si fueran reales. Creo una burbuja de oxígeno sobre mi cabeza._

_Abro los ojos y miro al cielo, oscuro. Sobre él las estrellas me vigilan, ignorantes. No veo mi obra, no distingo los límites de mi creación. Bajo la mirada y me encuentro con la suya. También arrodillada, se ha colocado frente a mí, al otro lado del círculo._

_Nuestros ojos se conectan, se comunican con un lenguaje que no necesita de palabras. Con un gesto delicado mete la mano en su vestido, en un bolsillo perdido entre los pliegues de la tela. Saca una cerilla y la sostiene frente a mí. Una sonrisa trata de aflorar en mi rostro, pero la congelo antes de que aparezca. Asiento. Ella levanta una ceja, y prende la llama._

_El camino que he dibujado se ilumina, avanza hacia el cielo con la velocidad de un suspiro. Trepa sobre el viento, alcanzando las estrellas. Cuando encuentra mi burbuja, cambia, se transforma. El hilo pasa a bomba, la noche a incendio._

_Admiro mi creación, la primera llamarada del Alquimista de Fuego. Me maravillo ante el espectáculo anaranjado. Vuelvo a bajar la mirada y la contemplo. Sus labios entreabiertos en una expresión de sorpresa. Sus ojos, grandes y marrones, absorbiendo esa luz, grabando en la retina un recuerdo que nunca olvidará. Ahora, yo tampoco._

Un chirrido me despertó del sueño. La fricción de los frenos levantaba un desagradable olor a metal quemado. Aquel recuerdo de fuego en el cielo se transformó en el Sol del desierto, rescatándome de nuevo al mundo real.

Me desperecé y me puse en pie. Todos mis camaradas parecían expectantes, nerviosos, ansiosos por tomar parte en una misión para la que nadie los había preparado. Se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a salir del vagón, vestidos con la capa blanca sobre el uniforme.

Los seguí y fui el último en abandonar el tren. Me acomodé la capa al tiempo que inspiraba con fuerza. El aire seco y cálido del desierto llenó mis pulmones. El coronel Grand se giró hacia nosotros con decisión.

–Bienvenidos a Ishval, Alquimistas Nacionales.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas, ya estoy de vuelta.**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ****Que aparezcan en Risembool era algo que quería hacer desde el principio, aunque tenía en mente un cameo de Trisha. Al final me di cuenta de que lo realmente importante era mostrar el ambiente en aquel pueblo que lo vivió tan de cerca. **

**McDougal es el Alquimista de Hielo que sale en el primer episodio de FMAB. Lo metí porque me pareció interesante darle voz a un alquimista que también se cuestiona las cosas. ****Un detalle tonto es que el día que llegan a Ishval es mi cumpleaños. Como las fechas más o menos cuadraban, me di ese homenaje jajaja.**

**¿Os ha gustado el flashback? En ellos tengo más libertad para escribir, e intento que tengan un toque irreal, como si estuveras en un sueño. También me gusta pensar que la primera vez que Roy utilizó la alquimia de fuego, Riza estaba con él. Su primera vez jajaja.**

**PD: Hablando un poco del monotema, espero que todos estéis bien, en casa y a salvo. Donde yo vivo, una ciudad un pelín al sur de Madrid, el golpe ha sido muy duro y han muerto muchas personas. Sin embargo, la cosa está mejorando poco a poco. Aún quedan meses para poder alcanzar la normalidad, pero anima ver cómo las cifras diarias de contagios y muertes van bajando al tiempo que crecen los recuperados. Así que mucho ánimo a los que estéis leyendo esto, cumplid las normas y todo saldrá bien.**

**Un abrazo.**


	16. Roy Mustang - Misión 5: Emboscada

**Roy Mustang - Misión 5: Emboscada**

Ishval CO. 8/JUN/1908

La comida en el frente es algo que, pese a ser de las vivencias menos traumáticas que tuve en Ishval, jamás olvidaré. El alimento frío consistía en unos paquetes con galletas secas y un pequeño frasco de mermelada. Al principio también nos daban manteca, pero al final dejaron de repartirla porque se derretía bajo el sofocante Sol de Ishval.

El alimento caliente solía consistir de una lata de estofado de verdura con pequeños trozos de carne de vaca o pescado, todo ello ligado con una salsa espesa y grasienta. Sin embargo, tras una pared de roca moldeada por los impactos de las balas, o en misiones de infiltración en las líneas enemigas, resultaba imposible encender un fuego para calentarla. Esto implicaba comer una gelatina marrón con pequeños tropezones de carne o verdura.

En esa situación me encontraba yo ese día. Destapé la lata de hojalata con la ayuda de una navaja. Se la devolví a su dueño, un soldado llamado Romery, y saqué mi cuchara. Las vetas oscuras que surcaban la mezcla gelatinosa no invitaban a dar el paso.

Hinqué la cuchara y me lo llevé a la boca. El sabor era potente y no del todo desagradable, por lo que mastiqué con calma y tragué. Me daba rabia lo mucho que mejoraría ese estofado de haberlo comido caliente. En más de una ocasión me había visto tentado de calentarlo con alquimia, pero hacer algo así frente a mi pelotón sería muy inapropiado.

El estatus de Alquimista Nacional en el frente había cobrado un nuevo significado. Los ciudadanos de Amestris acostumbraban a ver a los alquimistas desarrollando labores de reconstrucción, si es que llegaban a ver a alguno. Sin embargo, para todos era algo novedoso el uso de la alquimia para sesgar vidas. Y siendo honestos, era algo poderosamente eficaz.

Nuestra entrada en la zona había conseguido cambiar por completo el desarrollo de la guerra. Lo que hasta ese momento había sido un movimiento de reconquista que expulsaba las tropas fuera de la ciudad había sido anulado y convertido en una nueva y agresiva ofensiva.

Los soldados nos miraban como si fuéramos sus salvadores. Poseedores de un poder tan grande como peligroso. Nos reverenciaban y nos temían. Muchos alquimistas soñaban en secreto con ser considerados dioses y en aquel páramo de tierra seca emulaban esa falsa sensación.

No éramos dioses. Aquella quimera se desviaba por completo de la mentalidad original del alquimista, la búsqueda de la verdad. Solo éramos asesinos. Poderosos y masivos, como una estrella, pero asesinos.

Y sin embargo, seguíamos siendo la esperanza del ejército, el pilar tanto funcional como emocional que sostenía aquella locura de campaña. Eso implicaba que nuestras vidas eran más importantes que las del resto de soldados. Si nos capturasen, sacrificarían a los hombres que hicieran falta para recuperarnos.

Ese estatus nos deshumanizaba, implicaba un cambio en la gente a la hora de interactuar con nosotros. Esperaban algo más que ser simples personas, y aquel hechizo de falsa devoción podría deshacerse si nos veían haciendo cosas inapropiadas con nuestra alquimia, como por ejemplo calentarnos la comida.

Rebañé los resquicios de la lata, la tiré al otro lado de la pared derruida y volví a guardar la cuchara. Al otro lado se alzaba un poderoso edificio con multitud de ventanas y portezuelas. A través de ellas se asomaban un sinfín de ishvalíes armados hasta los dientes.

Habría tratado de incendiarlo hasta los cimientos de no ser porque estaba demasiado lejos. Por otra parte, salir al otro lado de las ruinas para acercarme podría haber significado un tiro en la cabeza, así que habíamos retrasado la misión y estábamos a la espera de apoyo de artillería.

Habíamos solicitado su presencia al nuevo puesto de mando hacía ya tres horas, cuando llegar a nuestra posición apenas ocupaba una. Miré al soldado de enlace. Llevaba una enorme mochila con una antena y un teléfono conectado en un lateral. En aquel momento trataba de hacerse entender a través del ruido del fuego enemigo y las interferencias de radio.

Fruncía el ceño, pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación. Me coloqué a su lado para tratar de oír la conversación pero el ruido de las interferencias me lo hizo imposible. Cuando terminó, me miró con cierta timidez, como si temiera mi reacción.

–Les han perdido, señor –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Fruncí el ceño. –¿Cómo que perdido?

–El pelotón constaba de seis soldados y traían dos ametralladoras de trípode de última generación y ocho morteros ligeros. Eso fue hace dos horas y media, pero han el contacto con ellos hace una hora. –Su voz se iba apagando mientras lo contaba. –Van a mandar una patrulla a rastrear la zona.

Me dejé caer contra la pared. Acabábamos de quedarnos bloqueados en ese frente. Y sin embargo, eso no era lo peor. Perder las armas o a los soldados que los transportaban no era el problema. Lo realmente peligroso es que esas armas estaban ahora en manos de los rebeldes.

Entonces caí en un detalle. –Un momento, ¿has dicho seis soldados? –El chico asintió. Noté cómo la ira fluía por mis venas. –¿Me estás diciendo que no llevaban escolta? ¿Solo seis hombres para llevar las armas?

No sé ni por qué hice esa pregunta. Estaba claro cuál era la respuesta. La ineptitud de los altos mandos era algo con lo que convivíamos, un obstáculo más como el calor o la arena. Ellos hacían sangrar al ejército con sus decisiones tanto como los ishvalíes con sus armas.

Esa cantidad de armas pesadas solo podían llevarse en un baúl, por lo que al menos cuatro hombres estarían cargándolos sin posibilidad de utilizar sus armas. Y en cuanto a los dos soldados restantes, bastaba con un ataque rápido y certero para acabar con ellos.

Volví la vista al soldado de la radio. –¿Tenemos autorización para buscar al pelotón?

–No, señor. Han dicho que vuelva con su sección a la base.

La ira que sentía se fue transformando en malestar. Todos los hombres que habíamos perdido para alcanzar esta posición habían muerto para nada. Los altos mandos habían cometido un error y no figuraba en ninguna opción solucionarlo. Quizás si hubiera sido otro pelotón habrían ordenado seguirlo antes de que llevaran las armas a sus bases, pero no se arriesgarían a perder un alquimista. Me sentía como un lastre.

Me puse en pie, con cuidado de seguir cubierto por la pared semiderruida. –Atención –dije con voz firme. Todos me estaban mirando, esperando órdenes–. El equipo de artillería ha sido capturado y probablemente eliminado. –Dejé que la noticia calara en sus mentes. Era egoísta, pero necesitaba que todos fueran testigos de aquella indiscreción. –No podemos avanzar de esta posición, y las provisiones nos impiden mantenerla. Debemos volver al campamento.

Hubo gruñidos de desaprobación. Los soldados desviaban sus miradas y negaban en voz alta, quejándose a la nada. Comprendía su frustración, era tan suya como mía; nuestros compañeros habían muerto en vano. Esos hombres estaban a mi cargo, era responsable de sus vidas.

Caminamos de espaldas al frente, humillándonos mientras deshacíamos nuestros pasos. Mis hombres se movían entre arena y escombros de piedra blanca. Mientras avanzaba, miraba hacia los lados, imaginándome en qué lugar habrían atacado al pelotón de artillería.

No hizo falta investigar demasiado para localizarlo. Apenas a un kilómetro de nuestra posición encontramos los cuerpos. Dos de ellos tenían sendos disparos en la cabeza. Sus ojos azules se habían congelado en aquel desierto. Los otros cuatro estaban cerca. Uno de ellos aún tenía el arma colgada del hombro. Su uniforme empapado delataba el impacto de las balas. Lo habrían acribillado antes de poder dejar el baúl en el suelo.

Los cuerpos de los otros tres tenían un aspecto más grotesco. Uno tenía la pierna doblada en un ángulo extraño. Los otros dos, las articulaciones de los brazos rotas, tumbados en posturas antinaturales. Sin embargo, no había sangre, y sus fusiles habían desaparecido.

Monjes guerreros.

Mis soldados se detuvieron, tratando de reconocerlos. En sus caras veía reflejada una frustración silenciosa. Sus ceños fruncidos con rabia o compasión. Me entristecía verlos así, pero no podía dejarme llevar por la ira. De mí dependía que aquellos hombres volvieran a sus casas. Los que descansaban en la arena, a menos de un kilómetro de su meta, ya no lo harían.

En ese momento vi las cosas desde otra perspectiva. La situación no había cambiado, solo mi enfoque. Podría salvar a esos hombres de una misión peligrosa, pero el día de mañana, los superiores podrían mandarlos a la muerte como habían hecho con ese equipo de artillería. Eso sin contar con las vidas que quitarían esas armas robadas.

–Soldados –volví a decir. Todos se giraron, con mayor o menor reticencia–. Vamos a volver al campamento, pero lo haremos por una ruta más larga. –Me miraban con atención, debatiéndose entre mostrar su entusiasmo o callar frente a la insubordinación de su superior–. Han emboscado a este grupo de buenos hombres, así que podría pasarnos lo mismo. En lugar de hacer lo que esperan de nosotros, daremos un rodeo por el norte. Quizás nos encontremos algunas armas por el camino.

Algunos hombres festejaron la decisión en voz alta. Otros asentían en silencio. No hubo ninguna queja, ninguna mirada de desaprobación, ni un ápice de miedo. Nos pusimos en marcha hacia el norte con energías renovadas.

Avanzamos con sigilo por las calles. Un silencio muerto nos acompañaba entre aquellos edificios vacíos. Observábamos con cuidado cada ventana, cada esquina y cada portal. Las armas en ristre estaban preparadas para disparar.

Llevaba las manos enfundadas en guantes, pero sostenía mi pistola contra el pecho. En caso de ataque, no podía descubrirme utilizando la alquimia. Las llamas eran demasiado aparatosas para una misión de este tipo y probablemente descubriría nuestra posición a refuerzos enemigos. No sabía lo que hacían con alquimistas, pero supuse que al ser tan peligrosos, aunque fuéramos rehenes muy valiosos, nos ejecutarían al instante.

Objetivamente, la situación en la que nos encontrábamos era un suicidio. Sin embargo, llevado por un sentimiento de frustración y abatimiento veía espejismos que parecían soluciones. Nos acuclillamos junto a una pared y les comenté mi plan.

–Debemos partir con la situación de desventaja en la que estamos –susurré–. Son más y conocen el terreno, jugamos con eso en contra. A nuestro favor tenemos el factor sorpresa, no saben que los seguimos. Además somos más rápidos, y probablemente más numerosos que la avanzadilla a la que perseguimos. Ellos estarán cargando con una gran cantidad de peso, así que aunque tengan escolta avanzarán despacio.

No recalqué la importancia del terreno y de los números para lo que pretendíamos hacer. En un enfrentamiento abierto, teníamos todas las de perder. Nuestra única esperanza era una victoria táctica. Ya que estábamos en un lugar desconocido con infinidad de posiciones desde las que emboscarnos o dispararnos, decidí utilizar una vieja táctica de la escuela militar, el doble tifón.

Crearíamos dos escuadras gemelas que avanzarían a una distancia prudencial de hasta una calle de margen y, en caso de que una de ellas sufriera una emboscada, la otra podría contra emboscarles. De esta forma, podríamos reducir nuestro número de bajas. Además, duplicaríamos las posibilidades de rastrear a nuestro objetivo.

Una vez hechos los preparativos, las escuadras se separaron. Concretamos una dirección y comenzamos a avanzar por calles paralelas. Caminábamos silenciosos y cautos. Nuestra vida estaba en juego, pero también la de nuestros compañeros. Cada vez que cruzábamos una calle perpendicular comprobábamos el estado de la avanzadilla gemela.

Avanzamos durante unos seiscientos metros hasta que uno de los hombres de mi grupo pareció escuchar algo. Los soldados actuaron como un único ente, congelándose en guardia y observando a su alrededor. Estudié la fachada que teníamos frente a nosotros, pero también la de los edificios que venían a continuación. Nada.

Di la orden de avanzar. Cuando llegamos a la siguiente calle que cruzaba la nuestra, nos mantuvimos en la esquina esperando a la escuadra gemela. Los hombres estaban tensos, y el malestar crecía por segundos. Me mantuve frío y seguí esperando. Si les hubieran atacado, se habrían oído los disparos.

Entonces recordé los cuerpos de los soldados en el suelo, dislocados en silencio. Los monjes podían matar sin hacer ruido. Siguiendo la táctica, avanzamos rápidamente por la calle perpendicular para llegar a nuestros compañeros, pero fue demasiado tarde. Nuestra escuadra gemela yacía amontonada junto a una pared.

Y entonces aparecieron. Supe que estaban porque oí el gruñido sordo que hace un hombre cuando le tapan la boca e intenta desembarazarse de su agarre mortal. Habían salido de las ventanas del edificio que rodeábamos.

Esta vez sí hubo gritos y disparos. Uno de mis hombres atacó con la culata al monje que había cogido a nuestro compañero por la boca, pero antes de golpearle, otro apareció y le estrelló la cabeza contra la pared. Yo salté hacia delante, alejándome del edificio y rodando por el suelo. Algunos soldados hicieron lo mismo.

Los monjes avanzaron y abrimos fuego. Eran rápidos y escurridizos. Vi cómo frente a la pared otro hombre resistía el abrazo mortal de un monje, dejándole sin aire. Disparé, pero aquel monje pareció preverlo y utilizo el cuerpo del soldado como escudo humano.

Adivinaban la trayectoria de las balas antes de que llegasen y se movían cuando aún no habíamos apretado el gatillo. Uno de ellos se abalanzó contra el hombre que tenía a mi lado y le partió el cuello con un movimiento felino. Un impulso primario me incitó a chasquear los dedos y carbonizar a ese hombre, pero tardé un instante porque vi el rostro de mi soldado, el instante que él necesitó para golpearme el brazo y tirarme la pistola de la otra mano.

Ese golpe me sacó del engaño. Chasqueé los dedos de la mano de la pistola y una llama rápida ascendió por su cuerpo, envolviéndole en una armadura brillante y naranja. Eso pareció insuflarle ánimos a lo que quedaba del grupo, que con un grito de guerra arremetieron contra el enemigo.

Sin embargo, los monjes eran implacables. Sus ojos rojos veían a través de nuestros movimientos. Sus brazos, duros y oscuros, se movían con precisión milimétrica, asestando golpes mortales que incapacitaban a los hombres en cuestión de un suspiro. La rabia que llevaban en su interior quedaba contenida en aquellos ojos, sus movimientos eran limpios y perfectos.

Volví el puño hacia ellos y concentré el oxígeno a su alrededor. Pensé que, aunque quemase por error a uno de los nuestros, podría salvar a la mayoría. Aquel chasquido nunca llegó.

Ni siquiera le oí acercarse a mí. Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de los míos, inmovilizándome los dedos con sus fuertes palmas. Estuvo a punto de rompérmelos, pero interrumpió ese movimiento golpeándome la parte anterior de las rodillas, doblándomelas y haciendo que cayera al suelo. Él mismo se encargó de inmovilizarme los brazos a la espalda.

El dolor dio paso a la frustración, pero ese sentimiento se convirtió en miedo en el momento en que noté cómo me desenguantaban las manos. Traté de comprobar la situación, pero no podía girar la cabeza. Solo oía la respiración pesada de los hombres a mi alrededor.

El hombre que me había inmovilizado me levantó y quedé horrorizado ante lo que vi. De la docena de soldados a los que había dirigido hacia este matadero, no quedaba ninguno con vida. Y por si fuera poco, solo dos monjes habían sido abatidos. Otros dos estaban heridos, pero la proporción en no dejaba de ser de seis a uno.

Entonces aparecieron más rebeldes. Eran guerrilleros armados con fusiles. Sus rostros eran amenazantes y hostiles, cincelados por la guerra y el desierto. Y aun así, no irradiaban ese aura mortífera de los monjes. Se notaba que eran gente corriente, ciudadanos que se habían visto obligados a armarse para defender su tierra.

Uno de los monjes se acercó a mí y le preguntó a mi captor algo en ishvalí antiguo, el lenguaje que utilizaban los creyentes más fanáticos de la doctrina de Ishvala. Sin duda era un buen código de encriptación. Era un lenguaje rudo y arcaico que nada tenía que ver con la sintaxis de Amestris. Además, pocos ciudadanos de Ishval sabían hablarlo, por lo que, aunque tuviéramos traductores, rara vez conseguíamos descifrar sus mensajes.

Sin embargo, el lenguaje corporal es algo universal. No necesité entender su idioma para saber que el que estaba preguntando era el superior y que probablemente la pregunta era que por qué me mantenía con vida.

Mantuvieron una corta conversación en la que mi captor le tendió uno de mis guantes a su superior y después señaló al monje carbonizado. Con el guante en la mano, aquel monje experimentado me sostuvo la mirada. Era impresionante todo lo que decían esos ojos y callaba el resto del cuerpo.

Se acercaron dos guerrilleros que me ataron las manos por delante. Primer gran error. Uno de ellos comenzó a hablar con el monje que me había apresado. Le pedía ver mi otro guante. El monje se lo dejó y se alejó de mí para ver los cuerpos de los caídos.

–En marcha –dijo el líder. Lo dijo con una voz grave y autoritaria, en la lengua común para que los guerrilleros lo siguieran. Otro pequeño grupo se dedicó a retirar los cuerpos de mis camaradas de la calle, escondiéndolos en los portales de los edificios.

Aun así, pude ver cómo los restos de sangre empapaban el suelo. Ese rastro sería fácil de seguir para una partida de soldados de Amestris. Sin darme cuenta, crucé la mirada con el líder del grupo, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo. Dio una nueva orden y nos pusimos en marcha con rapidez.

El ritmo que se impuso fue brutal. Caminábamos con rapidez, girando por intrincadas callejuelas y atravesando edificios y paredes. Resultaba escalofriante recorrer ese barrio fantasma. Innumerables edificios y viviendas vacías. No me hacía a la idea de dónde estaría la gente que vivía en ellos.

Aquello hizo que me diera cuenta de lo difícil que sería encontrarme; tenía que crear un rastro. Con disimulo, arranqué un botón de la chaqueta y lo dejé caer al suelo. Esas serían mis migas de pan.

Dado que las calles no estaban adoquinadas, podía ir haciendo pequeñas marcas con los pies en la tierra mientras avanzábamos. Deshilachaba partes de mi chaqueta, rompía los gemelos e insignias de mi rango para dejar un rastro a seguir. Dudo que alguien hubiese mostrado mayor desprecio por el rango militar y, al mismo tiempo, deseara tener uno mayor como yo, aunque solo fuera por tener más estrellas que dejar caer en el suelo.

Continuamos por una calle amplia y desértica y giramos hacia la derecha. Entre dos edificios altos surgía un pequeño callejón. Era estrecho y oscuro, y giraba sobre sí mismo hacia la izquierda dando a un patio interior. El lugar era una ratonera.

Antes de entrar al edificio volví la vista atrás. A través de las ventanas que daban al callejón podían verse rebeldes armados. Me arremetió una sensación de impotencia. Si mandaban un escuadrón a rescatarme, aquello sería una carnicería.

Subimos escaleras, dirigiéndome a las plantas más altas del edificio. En una de las habitaciones vi un cofre de madera y a tres hombres escudriñando su interior. Até cabos y comprendí que eran las armas. Me habían llevado a su base.

Me llevaron a una habitación sin ventanas. Solo estaba iluminada por un par de lámparas de gas y la luz que entraba a través de la puerta. Entró el monje guerrero que lideraba la operación y cerró de un portazo. El fuego dibujaba sombras en su semblante.

Por mi cabeza pasó la idea de incendiarlo. Solo tendría que dibujar el círculo en el suelo y aumentar la concentración de oxígeno a su alrededor. Las llamas de las lámparas haría las veces de chispa. Preferí desechar esa opción; si lo quemase, los guardias abrirían las puertas y me agujerearían a balazos.

Con la expresión de su rostro intuí lo que vendría a continuación. El primer puñetazo lo encajé con entereza, pero el segundo me hizo vomitar. Con el tercero di un traspié y caí de espaldas. Me incorporé como buenamente pude.

Ya que no preguntaba, lo hice yo. –¿Qué… qué quieres?

–Tu alquimia. –La respuesta fue tan ambigua que no supe responder. Me gané una fuerte patada en el costado. Noté cómo el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones, dándome una sensación de frío y mareo. Después llegó el dolor, como un torrente desbordante. Ahogué un gemido. Tenía que pensar algo o me mataría.

Las llamas parecían consumir todo el aire de la habitación, dando una sensación asfixiante. Eso me dio una idea, pero debía preparar el terreno. Sin embargo, continuó hablando.

–Tu alquimia es una blasfemia para el dios Ishvala, una usurpación de su poder. –Hablaba con el odio reservado a los herejes. –Lo peor es que ante tanto poder, os acabáis creyendo dioses. Vuestra arrogancia se volverá contra vosotros.

–Yo no... yo no soy ningún Dios. –Intenté sonar cansado, como si no tuviera nada que ocultar. –Necesito mis guantes para hacer llamas.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio un momento, decidiendo si creer lo que le había dicho. Así debió ser, porque entonces sacó un guante de entre los pliegues de su túnica. Era el que me había quitado cuando me capturaron.

–Te he visto utilizarlo. Quemaste a uno de los enviados de Ishvala. –Cerró el puño y el guante quedó oculto en su enorme mano. –Además de violar un poder que solo debería estar al alcance de Dios, lo utilizáis para matar personas.

Aquello me dolió. Muy a mi pesar, tenía razón. La alquimia, más allá de tribulaciones y envidias de un fanático religioso, debía ser una herramienta para ayudar al pueblo, nunca para exterminarlo.

Comencé a dibujar el círculo alquímico de fuego con la arena que había en el suelo. Habría sido imposible explicarle la naturaleza científica de la alquimia a alguien tan religioso, así que lo simplifiqué. –Este símbolo es el que está impreso en los guantes. Eso junto con el material del que está hecho es el que genera las llamas.

Me miró con escepticismo. –Prueba a ponerte el guante. No controlas la alquimia, así que no creo que puedas hacer grandes llamas, pero quizás puedas verlo.

Los latidos me martilleaban las sienes, desconcentrándome. Aun así, intenté pensar que estaba siendo lógico. Tenía que creerme convincente si quería que mis argumentos tuvieran algún efecto. No me importaba que él pensara que yo era un ser despreciable, que estuviera dándole mi secreto para salvar la vida.

El monje se enfundó el guante. Aproveché y activé el círculo. Un reguero de chispas azuladas recorrieron el aire desde el suelo hasta sus dedos. –Ahora tienes que chasquear los dedos –argumenté rápidamente. Necesitaba que él creyera que era el que las creaba.

Al haber dejado una pequeña concentración de oxígeno a su alrededor, una pequeña llama surgió de entre sus dedos. Iluminó sus ojos rojos, mostrando un amago de ambición. Todos los hombres poderosos eran iguales.

Volvió a chasquear los dedos, pero no surgió llama alguna. –Aún no dominas la… –intenté justificar. Mis palabras quedaron cortadas por un nuevo puñetazo. Me pareció irónico cómo su puño me golpeaba cubierto por mi guante. Activé el círculo al tiempo que volvía a golpearme.

Eso pareció aplacarle. No era consciente de que esas chispas no salían por él o por su voluntad, sino que era yo. Le estaba quitando todo el oxígeno a su alrededor, asfixiándole lentamente. Si no podía quemarlo, al menos podría dejarlo lo suficientemente debilitado para obligarlo a salir.

Intenté ganar más tiempo. –Si tanto odias la alquimia, ¿para qué la quieres?

El hombre me miró, sombrío. –Ese don es algo que no debería existir, pero puesto que lo hace, no podemos permitir que sea una ventaja para vosotros. Debe doblegarse ante la voluntad de Ishvala.

–¿Quieres… utilizar la alquimia para combatir contra los soldados de Amestris? –pregunté alzando el tono. Trataba de sonar indignado, pero solo para ganar tiempo. Que quisieran utilizarla contra nosotros era algo militarmente lógico, aunque resultaba incongruente con lo que ellos mismos predicaban. –¿Y qué hay de Ishvala? ¿Acaso vuestro Dios estaría…?

–No pronuncies el nombre de Dios, hereje. –La forma de interrumpirme me hizo temer otro puñetazo, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse embotado. –Ishvala no aprueba el uso de artes impías, pero tampoco puede permitir que su pueblo sufra. Ishvala es bondadoso, y entiende que debemos combatir al enemigo con todas las armas a nuestra disposición.

Aquello me sacó una sonrisa. Como siempre, el problema de la religión no era la religión en sí, sino las interpretaciones que le daba la gente poderosa. Las llamas de las lámparas de gas se redujeron.

En ese momento, un par de golpes resonaron contra la puerta. Maldije en mi interior. Al abrir la puerta, todo el aire de la habitación se renovó, dando al traste con mi plan. El monje intercambió unas palabras con los guardias apostados fuera.

Pude escuchar un fuerte alboroto, pero aquello pareció recordarle mi presencia y cerró la puerta. Aproveché el momento para arrastrarme hasta la puerta para escuchar algo.

–… han podido llegar. Tendremos que encargarnos de ellos. Vigilad al alquimista, que no salga de ahí.

Por el revuelo que había, supuse que habían llegado tropas de rescate. Era increíble que se hubieran dado tanta prisa, aunque siendo alquimista, tenía su retorcido sentido. Me parecía inmoral que el valor de una vida fuera tan diferente en función de quién fuera.

Empecé a escuchar disparos, y eso me obligó a ponerme en marcha. Tenía que facilitar la misión de los rescatadores, pero sobre todo, debía cumplir la misión que me había llevado allí. Marqué con fuerza el círculo alquímico en el suelo, repasando sus contornos. Desenganché una de las lámparas de gas de la pared y la dejé en el suelo.

Volví a sentarme en el suelo, el lugar donde debería estar. Me tumbé de lado, en posición fetal, y grité con todas mis fuerzas como si me hubieran arrancado un brazo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció uno de los guerrilleros con el arma en ristre. Por detrás, el otro hombre asomaba la cabeza con un claro gesto de desconcierto. El primero se acercó.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó con una falsa autoridad.

Me revolví en mi sitio. –Una bala… ha atravesado la pared –dije con dramatismo mientras señalaba a una de las esquinas. El primer rebelde miró hacia donde le había dicho, mientras que el segundo entraba con el arma baja.

Apreté la mano contra el círculo y la luz alquímica volvió a iluminar la estancia. Uno de los rayos fue en dirección al martillo percutor del fusil del primer hombre. El otro fue a la lámpara de gas. La llama de la lámpara se intensificó, creciendo de forma espontánea hasta besar el techo. Se hizo el caos.

El hombre que estaba junto a la lámpara comenzó a arder sin piedad. Con un grito de dolor, disparó su arma hacia la nada. La nada resultó ser su compañero. El hombre cayó de rodillas, con el muslo empapándose en sangre. Me miró con odio. De fondo su compañero gritaba, consumiéndose entre las llamas.

–Desgraciado. –Apretó el gatillo.

Como había intensificado la concentración de oxígeno alrededor del arma, en el momento de apretar el gatillo, ésta estalló como si fuera una granada de mano. Enterré la cabeza entre los brazos para cubrirme el rostro.

Tras procesar lo que había ocurrido, me puse en pie. Los dos rebeldes estaban muertos. Me llamó la atención una prenda blanca que contrastaba con el negro de su cuerpo carbonizado. Era uno de mis guantes. Por lo visto, aquel era el guerrillero que me había atado las manos cuando me capturaron.

Con la mano enguantada, avancé por el edificio. Oía disparos por todas partes. Debían ser varios comandos atacando desde distintos frentes. De esa forma creaban confusión en el enemigo y evitaba que se parapetasen en un único lugar.

Alcancé la habitación donde estaban las armas y, sin asomarme, chasqueé los dedos, prendiéndole fuego. Escuché unos gritos de dolor y me asomé. Tres hombres se arrastraban por el suelo. La ropa de dos de ellos estaba en llamas.

Uno de ellos me miró. Sus ojos, rojos de por sí, estaban inyectados en sangre y su rostro mostraba un rictus de odio y dolor; su cuerpo estaba lleno de quemaduras que todavía no sangraban. Se incorporó hacia mí como un resorte, dispuesto a acabar conmigo con su último aliento. Un segundo chasquido le envió con su Dios envuelto en llamas. El tercer chasquido acabó con los supervivientes.

Abrí el baúl de madera y vi el causante de toda la misión. Un montón de aparatos metálicos concebidos para matar. Dejé la tapa abierta e incendié el baúl. No me detuve con la primera llamarada. Necesité varios intentos más hasta que el metal comenzó a fundirse, dejando las armas inservibles.

Bajé con cautela por las escaleras; no encontré lo que esperaba. Una escuadra de cuatro soldados de Amestris se parapetaban tras un mueble de madera. Al otro lado, al menos una decena de rebeldes ishvalíes disparaban sin cesar. Lancé una llamarada de cobertura y me lancé hacia el grupo de soldados.

–Comandante Mustang –dijo uno de los soldados–, teníamos la misión de rescatarle.

–Pues lo habéis conseguido, soldado –le respondí–. ¿Cuál es la situación? –Los otros tres soldados comenzaron a disparar como respuesta a al fuego enemigo.

–Tenemos una patrulla asegurando la entrada abajo. Tres escuadras como la nuestra entraron por el edificio. Dos por los laterales y una tercera descolgándose de la azotea. –Tenía sentido, había oído los disparos desde la sala de interrogatorio.

–Perfecto, debemos rescatar a esas escuadras y salir de aquí.

–Negativo, señor –gritó el soldado. Costaba hacerse oír en medio del tiroteo–. Nuestras órdenes son sacarle de aquí en cuanto hiciéramos contacto con usted. La patrulla de abajo corre peligro. Debemos cumplir la misión.

La bilis me subió por la garganta, pero tenían razón. Cuanto más tiempo nos entretuviéramos, más posibilidades habría de fracasar. Lancé otra llamarada de cobertura y salimos corriendo a las escaleras. Un soldado abría la marcha, otro iba a mi lado y otros dos cubrían la retaguardia.

Llegamos abajo no sin dificultades. Los ishvalíes salían de las esquinas como caracoles tras un día de lluvia. Tras los tabiques de la puerta principal, una patrulla de seis soldados nos esperaba. Parecieron aliviados al verme. Yo era su misión.

A la cuenta de tres, salimos corriendo por el callejón. Éramos un blanco fácil, y de las fachadas asomaban cañones de fusiles. Los soldados se colocaron a mi alrededor y dos de ellos me agacharon la cabeza para cubrirme. Las balas comenzaron a llover. Notaba cómo chocaban contra el suelo con un ruido sordo, desprendiendo pequeñas explosiones de polvo.

Uno de ellos cayó, y después otro más. No morían al primer disparo. Se quedaban atrás y después los acribillaban. Pero la atención iba dirigida al grupo que seguía adelante. Yo corría con la cabeza escondida, viendo cómo uno tras otro, mis rescatadores morían por mi culpa. Cayeron otros dos, y luego tres más. Aquello no podía seguir así.

Tomé una decisión. Me paré en seco y me volví. Concentré con todas mis fuerzas en las fachadas de los edificios, en el aire que las rodeaba. Chasqueé los dedos una vez más, desatando una tormenta.

Un gigantesco pilar de fuego ascendió con el grosor del callejón hasta el cielo. Las llamas contagiaron el aire, inflamándolo a su paso. En un momento, aquella columna se convirtió en sendos muros de fuego. Lamían las fachadas, se colaban por las ventanas y carbonizaban a los que se asomaban por ellas.

El espectáculo me pareció terroríficamente siniestro. Acababa de iluminar aquel callejón al tiempo que apagaba decenas de vidas. Todo moviendo un dedo. Los soldados a mi alrededor gritaron de júbilo y, cuando las llamas se extinguieron, retomamos el camino de vuelta.

Cuando llegamos a la base me recibieron entre vítores. Había matado a decenas de personas, y otras tantas habían muerto rescatándome, pero yo era el héroe.

* * *

**Aquí estamos de nuevo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que no se os haya hecho muy pesado. Los capítulos van siendo un poco más largos.**

**En este capítulo he querido mostrar dos cosas. Primero cómo los soldados veían a los alquimistas, cómo los trataban como algo más allá de una simple persona. No es un concepto que se desarrolle mucho en el manga, pero creo que es lógico pensar que fuese de esa forma. Por otro lado, también quería darle voz a un monje, resaltar su mentalidad extremista.**

**En cuanto a Roy, he intentado mostrar lo que comentaba en otros capítulos, cómo utilizar la alquimia de fuego para algo más que crear llamaradas, aunque al final se ha visto obligado a usarlas.**

**Por último, un pequeño detalle sobre la táctica del doble tifón. Me la he inventado. Todo lo que escribo suele estar bastante referenciado e investigo mucho antes de escribirlo, pero este no es el caso. De hecho, el nombre es de una táctica que se utilizaba en un anime que veía de pequeño, Inazuma Eleven.**

**Eso es todo, cuidaos y lavaos las manos.**


	17. Carta de Hughes - 6

****Carta de Hughes - **6**

Querida Glacier.

Los chicos parecen estar cada vez menos concienciados aquí. El traer a los alquimistas parece haber decantado la balanza a nuestro favor, pero también envalentona a los nuestros de una forma que acaba siendo peligrosa.

Salen de sus zonas seguras entonando gritos de guerra, pero cada monje guerrero sigue valiendo por diez de los nuestros, y cada vez que nos encontramos con ellos solo podemos huir o esperar a que nos rescaten.

Resulta increíble cómo un Dios que parece haber abandonado a su gente reaparezca en los puños y piernas de esos hombres. Esa fe inquebrantable debería servirnos a todos de inspiración.

Aun así, yo sería incapaz poner todas mis esperanzas en algo tan intangible como Dios. A veces me pregunto si existe o no, pero si lo hace te puedo asegurar que no está en esta tierra maldita. Mis creencias se limitan a recibir tus cartas y esperar a que te lleguen las mías.

Siempre tuyo.

Maes.


	18. Riza Hawkeye - Misión 6: Ojo de Halcón

**Riza Hawkeye - Misión 6: Ojo de Halcón**

Ishval CO. 10/JUN/1908

Cuando el camión apagó el motor sentí un alivio hueco en los oídos. No había sido consciente de lo incómodo que había sido el ruido hasta que noté su ausencia.

Al instante sentí cómo los soldados se bajaban a tropel por la parte trasera, dejando abierta la lona que cubría el remolque del camión. Cuando la atravesé, noté cómo el sol clavaba sus rayos a través de mi capucha blanca.

Me uní al pelotón en el momento en que iniciaron la marcha. Los susurros roncos y desprovistos de alegría habían sustituido hacía mucho a las bromas superficiales. No había miedo entre la gente, solo malestar. Nadie quería estar allí.

Alrededor, las calles mostraban escombros y estructuras huecas. Esqueletos blancos que recordaban a un cementerio de elefantes. Hacía unos meses ese paisaje muerto y vacío solo podía encontrarse en las afueras de la ciudad, en los edificios colindantes con el desierto.

Antes, esas ruinas eran como la piel de una manzana. Algo fino y duro que protegía un interior fresco y dulce. Era la falsa impresión de ruina que ocultaba una vida clandestina. Había incursiones a su interior, misiones de guerra y de paz; negociaciones secretas y estrategias pagadas con vidas, suyas y nuestras. Un desgaste de siete años al que todos nos habíamos acostumbrado.

Pero todo eso había terminado. La alquimia había roto la balanza y ahora arrasábamos con todo lo que nos encontrábamos a nuestro paso. Una enfermedad que avanzaba pudriendo la manzana, envenenándola calle a calle con odio y muerte.

En ese momento, tanto yo como los soldados que me acompañaban teníamos un sentimiento de incomodidad. Notábamos el abuso que se estaba realizando contra la población local, pero no podíamos parar. Seguíamos en guerra. Matar o morir.

Tras meses de conflictos, mi cerebro había conseguido dividir su forma de actuar. Una zona se ocupaba de seguir con vida. Acciones mecánicas y repetitivas, protocolos de defensa que cubrían mis espaldas y me evitaban sustos. La otra parte era la que pensaba.

Se encargaba de recordarme los motivos por los que había ido allí, el futuro por el que luchaba y la idea de que tarde o temprano todo terminaría. Me anclaba a la realidad, al hecho de que mataba a personas y no a objetivos. Me incomodaba para que no asumiera mis actos con impunidad. Era mi único retazo de humanidad.

Todo el pelotón se detuvo. La parte mecánica de mi cerebro buscó movimiento en los edificios abandonados. En el resumen de la misión avisaban de la presencia de un francotirador, y que supieran de la existencia de uno bien podía significar que había más.

El capitán dio órdenes y los soldados comenzaron a montar el puesto avanzado. Se establecieron posiciones de vigilancia en puntos estratégicos y se cortó la calle con una barricada de sacos de harpillera. Un par de soldados montaron unos morteros tras la barrera.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la misión asignada no era ofensiva, sino de rescate. Un Alquimista Nacional había sido apresado en una escaramuza. El ejército, sin dudarlo, había mandado un escuadrón de rescate, pero todo se había complicado y parte de los soldados se separaron. El alquimista había sido rescatado con éxito, pero los soldados rezagados se quedaron bloqueados por un francotirador.

Nuestra misión era tan simple como complicada. Debíamos rescatar a los soldados, preferiblemente abatiendo al francotirador. En una situación normal bastaría con llevar a más alquimistas a la zona y barrerla por completo, pero al ser una zona no asegurada no querían arriesgar tanto.

El capitán encargado de la misión había oído acerca de mi participación en misiones anteriores, por lo que me había encomendado la tarea de neutralizar al francotirador. Sin embargo, aquello era tan difícil como sonaba.

La calle en la que habíamos establecido la base desembocaba en una avenida central. Al otro lado de la misma, un callejón se internaba en los edificios, dando un brusco giro a la izquierda en forma de L invertida que terminaba en un patio interior. El edificio en el que se encontraban los soldados quedaba cercado por los ishvalíes salvo en ese patio. Y el francotirador franqueaba el callejón.

Lo único que podía hacer era situarme en el edificio que se alzaba al otro lado de la avenida, frente al callejón, y esperar a que el francotirador mostrase su posición para abatirlo. Tendría que ser un disparo en diagonal, a quinientos cincuenta metros de distancia, con el sol de cara y un objetivo a la sombra.

Mientras cruzaba las barricadas noté las miradas de varios soldados en mi espalda. Algunas hostiles, otras curiosas. Ninguno entendía por qué una mujer armada con un fusil modificado avanzaba más allá de la zona segura. Ninguno de ellos me conocía.

El ruido que hacían mis botas al pisar la gravilla del suelo parecía aumentar al acercarme a la avenida. Di los últimos pasos hasta el portal pegada a la pared de un edificio. Tenía que pasar desapercibida. Si me veía el francotirador, o bien moriría al instante, o bien podrían mandar a alguien a mi posición, e igualmente moriría.

Cuando entré al edificio vi muebles de madera astillados y en mal estado. Unas largas alfombras cubrían pasillos y estancias abiertas. Sobre un mostrador de madera se depositaba una gruesa capa de polvo gris. El lugar parecía ser un hotel. Era una buena noticia.

Subí las escaleras y confirmé mis sospechas. Un largo pasillo cubierto de moqueta se perdía entre las sombras, con decenas de puertas identificadas con números cubriendo las paredes. Exploré el resto de plantas y, viendo que eran todas iguales, me coloqué en la tercera.

Suponiendo que el francotirador estuviera vigilando el callejón, estaría en las plantas más altas, y como esos edificios solo tenían tres plantas, sería ideal colocarme a su altura. Todas las ventanas tenían cortinas. Era algo poco común en Ishval, pero sabiendo que aquel lugar era un hotel, la privacidad de los huéspedes primaría sobre las costumbres.

Descorrí ligeramente una de ellas, lo justo para poder sacar el cañón del fusil y tener visión con la mira. Al estar escorada a la izquierda, pude ver toda la fachada derecha del callejón. Era el sitio perfecto, tenía vista del vértice donde la calle giraba a la izquierda, el lugar desde el que podrían vigilarse los dos segmentos del callejón.

A través de la media cruz de la mira, di un pequeño barrido a las ventanas de la zona. Por supuesto, no encontré nada. Me resultó curioso ver cómo las fachadas estaban manchadas con hollín, como si hubiera habido una tremenda explosión. La misión de rescate anterior debía haber sido mucho más agitada.

Al momento supe lo que pasaría. Desde la situación en la que me encontraba sería imposible neutralizarlo. Si no ponían un cebo, la presa no saldría de la madriguera. Sin embargo, sería de locos utilizar de cebo a soldados para rescatar a otros soldados.

Decidí poner en marcha mi plan. Abrí la mochila y saqué un rollo de cuerda y un espejo. Lo que pretendía hacer era arriesgado, pero viendo que la situación estaba bloqueada, cualquier tiempo perdido sería una desventaja. Empecé a comprobar el estado de la cuerda cuando un fuerte pinchazo me recorrió el cuello.

Un problema que sufren los francotiradores a menudo son los agarrotamientos musculares. La necesidad de estar inmóviles, de mantener una posición específica e incómoda durante largas horas propicia que aparezcan contracturas en determinados músculos de la espalda y cuello. Estos suelen ser combatidos con estiramientos y ejercicio, pero estando en campaña los meses que llevaba yo, era cuestión de tiempo los sufriera.

Ahogué un gemido cuando lo noté. Traté de girar el cuello pero apenas pude. El músculo que iba desde mi mandíbula hasta el hombro derecho estaba duro como una piedra. Tras masajearme como buenamente pude, volví a enrollar la cuerda y subí a la planta superior.

Mi plan era descolgar por la fachada la cuerda desde la ventana superior hasta la inferior, y desde abajo cogerla y atarla a una de las cortinas. De ese modo, estando arriba podría tirar de la cuerda y descorrer la cortina de abajo. Eso serviría como señuelo para el francotirador, que saliera y poder abatirlo.

Por otra parte, dejando el espejo abajo les daría un objetivo al que disparar. Muchas veces el francotirador solo necesita un estímulo para apretar el gatillo. La falta de visibilidad o las condiciones del momento pueden obligar a valerse de algo más que los sentidos. En ocasiones, es la intuición lo que marca la diferencia. Y si aquel francotirador había puesto en jaque a medio equipo de rescate, lo sabría de sobra.

Sin embargo, el plan tenía un pequeño problema. La cuerda tenía que salir por la fachada, y después debería ser enganchada a la cortina. Ambas cosas podrían delatar mi posición. Necesitaría algo para despistarles mientras tanto.

Barajé la posibilidad de volver a la base. El fuego de cobertura o la utilización de un mortero podría servir como distracción. Por otra parte, el hecho de volver a salir a la calle me exponía más si cabe. Y tendría que hacerlo dos veces. Aunque no me disparasen al ir al campamento, al volver a mi posición sería un blanco fácil. No podía arriesgarme, no tanto al menos.

Estando una planta más arriba, busqué el número de la habitación que coincidía con la de la planta inferior. Sabiendo que cada habitación tenía dos ventanas, me coloqué en la opuesta a la que había puesto el arma. Suponiendo que el plan saliera mal, el último sitio donde me buscarían sería en la ventana contigua a la que se había abierto.

Con cuidado, me puse en pie y me acerqué a la ventana. Apoyé la espalda en la pared y asomé la cabeza por el borde de la cortina. Nada. Comencé a soltar la cuerda por uno de los lados tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Cuando el rollo estuvo casi deshecho me di cuenta de que no había dónde atarla. Me quité la bota y pisé la cuerda con ella.

Bajé corriendo al piso inferior. Las escaleras forradas de moqueta silenciaban mis pasos. Llegué a la habitación y me coloqué en la ventana vacía. Me puse de puntillas y descorrí ligeramente la cortina, mirando por la parte superior de la ventana. Un francotirador buscaría siempre a su objetivo en la parte baja, nunca arriba. Vi la cuerda.

Me pegué al marco y saqué el brazo con lentitud. Un movimiento brusco llamaría más la atención, aunque tardase menos. Sin embargo, ahora estaba totalmente expuesta. De ver el brazo podrían dispararlo y dejarme sin dedos o, si fueran más listos, conociendo el escaso grosor de las paredes dispararían a la fachada, acertando en mi cabeza.

Intenté agarrar la cuerda, pero mi mano se cerró sobre aire. Había calculado mal. Me estiré más, tensando la espalda. Una corriente de fuego me recorrió el cuello. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la frente contra la pared. Moví la mano a los laterales, pero no notaba más que la brisa que se colaba por mis dedos. Solo en el último momento la rocé.

Con un acto reflejo, hice un movimiento brusco y la agarré. Tiré de ella con suavidad para meterla en la habitación; a fin de cuentas solo estaba sujeta con una bota. La tensión se acumulaba en mi cuerpo. Además, había un problema. No tenía cómo engancharla a la cortina. Los aros que la sujetaban eran demasiado pequeños, y atarla con un nudo formaría demasiadas arrugas. Miré a ambos lados, tratando de buscar algo fino y punzante en la habitación. Una aguja, un estilete o hasta la manecilla de un reloj.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Me llevé la cuerda a la boca y con una mano me giré para coger la pistola de la funda. Al girar, los nervios del cuello se retorcieron como una serpiente. Grité de dolor, pero al abrir la boca la cuerda se soltó.

Con un movimiento rápido, la aplasté contra la pared de un manotazo y, respirando con dificultad, volví a llevármela a la boca. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y terminé de sacar la pistola. Comencé a desarmarla. Las piezas caían a mis pies, amortiguándose con la moqueta del suelo. Finalmente desenrosqué la aguja percutora. Suspiré con pesar.

Al pensar en agujas se me había venido a la mente la pieza de la pistola. Sin embargo, aunque se llamase aguja, tenía un diámetro demasiado grueso. Me quedé con la pieza en la mano hasta que caí en la cuenta de algo.

Alrededor de la aguja se enroscaba el resorte recuperador. Era un muelle metálico, mucho más fino, que permitía devolver la aguja a su lugar inicial tras disparar. Sacándolo con cuidado, lo observé y traté de clavarlo en la cuerda. Cuando lo conseguí, acerqué ambos a la cortina y volví a atravesarla con el muelle, quedando ambas unidas por lo que parecía una aguja en espiral.

Con un suspiro de hastío, me acerqué a mi puesto. Iba a coger mi fusil para subir a la planta superior cuando algo me llamó la atención. Abajo, en la avenida, había un par de soldados de Amestris. Estaban en la esquina derecha que hacía la avenida con el callejón.

No sabía si eran un cebo o si realmente pretendían una infiltración, pero me parecía una locura en ambos casos. Pegados a la pared, comenzaron a avanzar tratando de estar en el ángulo muerto del francotirador.

Me coloqué en posición, aprovechando la jugada para ver si localizaba al francotirador. El dolor del cuello me impedía apoyar la culata del fusil en el hombro. Cambié la postura, apoyándolo en el lado izquierdo. No estaba acostumbrada a tener el fusil en esa posición; era incómodo.

A través de la mira revisé las ventanas. Pasé por ellas una a una, primero las que tenía en frente y después las de la fachada derecha. Era complicado ver su interior en diagonal. Durante un segundo, se me pasó por alto algo que brillaba ligeramente.

Tuve que volver y enfocar. Era un reflejo metálico, una pequeña punta plateada. Tardé medio segundo en darme cuenta de que era un cañón de fusil. No lo había distinguido porque estaba de frente. Me estaba apuntando.

Se me helaron los dedos. Mis pulmones se detuvieron, y entonces fui consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba. Noté el suelo del hotel, blando, contra mis piernas y codos. Mi cuello, duro como el acero. El viento moviendo las cortinas y creando pequeñas ondas que desembocaban en las esquinas, golpeando el cañón de mi fusil.

Si me había visto, tenía una fracción de segundo para actuar. Podía apretar el gatillo. Apuntaría, dispararía, y acabaría con él. Eso implicaba que él podría hacer lo mismo. En un momento, dos balas se cruzarían y acabarían con los dos.

Elegí la otra opción. Agaché la cabeza y me tumbé en el suelo. Sonó un golpe seco que acabó en cristal. Sentí el retroceso en el hombro como un ariete. La potencia de un fusil de francotirador era brutal. Un pequeño mensaje con la fuerza de un coloso. Me quedé en el suelo, paralizada.

Tras un momento, miré hacia arriba y me aterrorizó lo que vi. La mira telescópica había desaparecido dejando un raspón metálico como recuerdo. El disparo del francotirador la había arrancado de cuajo. Un instante más de indecisión, una mínima intención de devolver el disparo y me habría matado.

Tiré del fusil hacia atrás para sacarlo de la ventana y lo dejé apoyado sobre mi pecho. Respiré hondo varias veces hasta tranquilizarme. Rodé sobre mí misma para salir de la zona de la ventana y me incorporé. Ya no había opción. Corrí hacia la planta superior.

Cuando llegué, me coloqué junto a la bota y saqué la punta del fusil a través de las cortinas. Revisé la ventana en la que lo había visto, pero al igual que yo, debía de haber cambiado su posición. Uno de los soldados que habían entrado en el callejón pareció entender el peligro de la situación y le hizo señas al otro. Ambos recularon y volvieron a acercarse a la avenida.

No sabía si el francotirador se había colocado en una posición más inaccesible para escapar de mí o si por el contrario, prefería situarse en un mejor punto de vista para eliminarme. Esperé un tiempo prudencial por si aún no se habían colocado. Solo tendría una oportunidad.

Al haber perdido la mira telescópica tendría que apuntar de forma manual, utilizando el pequeño saliente del borde del cañón. Toda la precisión tendría que ponerla mi ojo, lo que dificultaba las cosas. Por si fuera poco, el dolor del cuello me obligaba a disparar desde el lado izquierdo.

A mi favor tenía que la mira limitaba mucho la visión, por lo que a simple vista podría notar cualquier movimiento en las fachadas. Abajo, los soldados parecían buscarme con la mirada. Palpé la cuerda y la agarré con fuerza.

Llené los pulmones de aire y tiré con fuerza. Todo lo demás ocurrió en un segundo. Noté cómo el reflejo del espejo creaba una estrella blanca en la fachada. Un cañón sobresalió desde una ventana que había en un lateral. Había intentado escapar.

Disparó al mismo tiempo que yo, haciendo que, finalmente, las dos balas se cruzaran en el aire. Una de ellas acabó con el espejo, la otra con él. Supe que había acertado cuando el fusil de mi enemigo resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo desde la ventana.

Vacié el aire de los pulmones. Había mantenido la respiración durante ese segundo infinito. Me incorporé, haciendo que las cortinas se movieran. El soldado que estaba abajo me vio. Alzó la mano para felicitarme. Iba a responderle cuando sonó otro disparo.

El impacto de la bala fue brutal. Le desplazó la cabeza hacia la pared, tiñéndola de rojo. Su compañero se giró rápidamente para ver de dónde había venido la bala, pero al momento tenía otra incrustada en el cráneo. Di un paso atrás con incredulidad.

Había dos francotiradores.

Éste se había colocado en la fachada izquierda, cubriéndole los puntos muertos al primer francotirador. Vi el cañón de su arma y, sin estar siquiera bien colocada, disparé. La bala le rozó una de las manos con las que sujetaba el fusil. El leve roce que hizo con sus dedos fue suficiente para arrancárselos y convertirlos en una masa rojiza. Sin embargo, tiró del arma y se ocultó.

Estando herido, no tendría más remedio que huir y pedir ayuda. Sería una locura mantener esa posición si se desangraba en el proceso, por muy buena que ésta fuera. Por desgracia, era consciente de la firme determinación de los ishvalíes. Aquel hombre no abandonaría su puesto.

Tenía que informar al capitán. Aunque esa posición siguiera bloqueando a los soldados cautivos, su visión estaba mucho más limitada. Si los hombres de mi pelotón hicieran una incursión pegados a esa misma fachada, no tendría ángulo para detenerlos. Sería fatal para él.

Bajé las escaleras y volví a la habitación inicial. Cerré mi mochila y me la cargué al hombro. No supe que había sido el derecho hasta que un calambre me recorrió todo el brazo. Ahogué un grito de dolor. Fijé la vista en la ventana y entonces lo volví a ver. Estaba en la calle.

El hombre iba con el fusil en una mano y un amasijo de telas empapadas de rojo en la otra. Había salido de un portal y cruzaba la avenida. Lo entendí. Pretendía ir al edificio que, junto con el mío, formaba la calle donde estaba el puesto avanzado. Si tomaba esa posición, podría acabar con todos los soldados.

La parte automática de mi cerebro se activó sola. Me apoyé el fusil en el lado izquierdo y disparé. Fallé. Estaba demasiado escorado a la izquierda y con mi postura no podía hacer un tiro tan diagonal. Mi mano giró el candado del fusil, metiendo otra bala en la recámara.

Saqué el hombro derecho por la ventana y volví a disparar. La bala estalló en su pierna, haciendo que trastabillase. No cayó. Se siguió arrastrando. Tenía el portal del edificio a dos metros. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Volví a cargar el arma. Un metro. Iba a llegar. Se salvaría.

Saqué la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana, apoyando la cadera en la base de la misma. Noté cómo la gravedad tiraba de mí hacia el suelo. Uno de mis pies se levantó. Empezaba a caer. Disparé. La bala le atravesó la garganta.

Me agarré antes de caer sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de mi enemigo. La sangre salía a borbotones de su cuello. Eran los agónicos latidos del corazón de un muerto. No podía dejar de mirar cómo moría. Unos soldados aparecieron desde la calle, mirando a ambos lados. Vieron el cuerpo del muerto y después a mí. Asentí.

A los pocos minutos, una decena de hombres aparecían al fondo del callejón. Su mirada era de alivio, de cansancio y alegría. Habían matado a dos hombres, pero a cambio habíamos salvado a diez. Sonreí. Yo los había salvado.

Aquel momento de satisfacción se deshizo cuando la voz de la conciencia me ancló a la realidad. "He matado a dos personas". Había salvado a diez, pero había matado a dos. La misión había sido un éxito, pero yo no tenía nada que celebrar.

Me recoloqué la mochila con cuidado, me puse la capucha y bajé las escaleras. Un día más en el frente.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? La verdad es que después de las misiones raras que le he estado poniendo a Riza quería mostrar una misión de francotiradora sin más. Un homenaje a ella. Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis podido sentir lo mucho que me gusta este personaje, aunque quizás haya quedado algo lioso el tema de la localización de los personajes y todo eso.**

**Un detalle de este capítulo es que tuve que investigar un poco las armas que lleva Riza, ver fotos y vídeos de sus partes y cómo se desmontaba. Fue divertido pero espero que los que nos vigilan de Google no se hagan ideas raras jajaja.**

**También fue divertido hacer conectar el capítulo con el anterior, porque primero escribí todas las partes de Riza y después las de Roy, así que tenía que tener la parte de él bien pensada para poder escribir ésta.**

**Un abrazo y cuidaos mucho.**


	19. Carta de Hughes - 7

****Carta de Hughes - **7**

Cada día que pasa esta guerra se transforma en un monstruo más terrible. Si una guerra puede evitarse debería hacerse a toda costa.

Anoche estábamos durmiendo en un edificio y el techo se nos hizo añicos encima. La mitad de mi pelotón ha muerto pero tu Maes sigue aquí, escribiéndote. Cuando vi que se agrietaba el techo pensé en ti, en verte, y creo que gracias a ello pude salir antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

Conseguí sacar arrastras a un par de chicos y por suerte no se ha corrido la voz de cómo lo hice. No quiero más estrellas, no quiero más hombres a mi cargo. Solo quiero estar contigo.

Las charlas se han convertido en largos silencios que llenan el espacio que queda entre nosotros. Pero lo peor son las noches. Cuando duermo, sueño con los hombres y mujeres que hemos matado, pero si despierto oigo los gritos de los que seguimos matando.

Sigo sin entender cómo los altos mandos permiten que se haga lo que se está haciendo. ¿De verdad es necesario todo esto? La sangre que está corriendo es la de nuestro propio país. ¿Quién puede salir beneficiado de algo así?

Espero que todo acabe pronto, porque hoy quiero darte un abrazo.

Maes.


	20. Roy Mustang - Interludio 4

Buenas. Quiero hacer un pequeño apunte. Me he equivocado al subir capítulo, y durante unas horas, he subido el capítulo siguiente a este. Si no habéis visto el otro, entonces no habrá problema, pero si no, habréis tenido dos capítulos en un día, y hasta dentro de 3 semanas no habrá nada nuevo. Pido disculpas y que disfrutéis.

* * *

**Roy Mustang - Interludio 4**

Ishval SO. 15/JUL/1908

Cuando abrí los ojos todo quedó en silencio. Los gritos angustiados, el rugir de las llamaradas, el temblor de la artillería y el estruendo de las ametralladoras enmudecieron bajo el peso de la noche. Mi respiración agitada rompía aquella calma. Era un sonido entrecortado, húmedo y agudo.

Las pesadillas eran un justo castigo, un recordatorio que me han seguido acompañando mucho después de que acabara la guerra. Las palabras de Kimblee no iban dirigidas a mí, pero las sentí igualmente, como una losa invisible con la que cargaría toda la vida: "No los olvidéis. Nunca, jamás. Porque ellos tampoco os olvidarán a vosotros."

El estrés, desde un punto de vista biológico, es una herramienta que tenemos los seres vivos para facilitar nuestra supervivencia. Mejora nuestros sentidos, nos hace responder más fuerte y más rápido, como el dopaje de un motor. Sin embargo, igual que una máquina se rompe si se fuerza demasiado, lo mismo ocurre con las personas.

Durante las primeras semanas no se lleva del todo mal. Duermes poco, pero lo que duermes te ayuda a seguir adelante. Después viene la etapa del cansancio. La cabeza comienza a zumbar, y tus sentidos se embotan. Te notas lento, torpe, e inconscientemente te fuerzas a dormir menos. Tu cuerpo necesita parar, pero tu cerebro te niega ese descanso, eres vulnerable.

Se trata de una espiral en la que vas hundiéndote, la causa propicia síntomas, y esos síntomas son la causa de seguir empeorando. Y al final llegas al nivel cero. Ahí el ser humano deja de ser humano. Automatizas tus movimientos, confinas tu mente en una celda diminuta y lo proteges del horror que vives.

Pierdes la noción de la realidad y te mantienes en guardia tanto cuando cierras los ojos como cuando los tienes abiertos. Por suerte o por desgracia, por mucho que el cuerpo humano lo dilate, al final encuentra su límite. Tu cerebro se rinde, pierde ese estado de vigilia constante y se desactiva. Y entonces tu mente se libera. La tienes encerrada en una celda, pero cuando duermes, esa celda se abre.

Es ahí cuando vienen las pesadillas. Un disco rayado de vivencias insoportables. Algunas son reales, otras edulcoradas con la más macabra de las imaginaciones. Por el día puedes haber disparado a un rebelde, puedes haber incendiado una casa o puedes haber visto a un niño muerto en una cuneta.

Pero cuando cae la noche y cierras los ojos, tu mente te susurrará que tú mataste a ese niño, te mostrará con todo lujo de detalles cómo lo carbonizaste, cómo su piel humeante se deshacía, separándose de unos huesos blancos y pequeños. Puedes ver sus ojos hirviendo y oler su pelo quemado.

Y entonces despertarás y verás que sigues allí, en el infierno.

Cuando me incorporé del catre pude sentir cómo la camiseta se me pegaba al pecho. Estaba sudando, aunque no hacía calor. De hecho, tenía frío. Las noches en el desierto eran igual de duras que los días, pero por causas opuestas.

Antes de bombardear la ciudad los edificios cortaban el viento, protegían a los habitantes como una muralla de piedra y adobe. Sin embargo, después de arrasar con todo, el viento bordeaba las ruinas, recorría las grietas y se clavaba en nuestros huesos como puñales de hielo. De nada servía guarecernos en las carpas, las lonas eran como coladores con diminutos agujeros.

Me puse la casaca azul y salí al exterior. Ya había renunciado por completo a dormir. El campamento quedaba levemente iluminado. Se habían colocado unas lámparas alimentadas con electricidad. Crear el tendido eléctrico había sido laborioso, pero después de que los monjes incendiasen el campamento anterior toda precaución estaba más que justificada.

Un par de soldados de guardia se paseaba por los corredores de grava que separaban las tiendas de campaña y las carpas. Allí, en medio de aquellas ruinas, descansaba el gusano que había envenenado la manzana.

Dejé que el aire llenase mis pulmones. No había humo ni polvo, el viento de la noche era fresco y se deshacía de todo. Levanté la vista al cielo y miré las estrellas tratando de emular una calma que no sentía. Mi mente divagó, aturdida por aquellos sucesos que no eran del todo infundados. Aún seguía alterado por el sueño.

Al final acabé naufragando en el recuerdo de nuestro último encuentro. Aquellos ojos malditos, condenados a ver cómo se apagaban las vidas que ella misma quitaba, se habían cruzado con los míos. Había pasado desapercibida con aquella capa blanca cubriéndole el rostro. Solo pude reconocerla cuando se la quitó.

En su hombro portaba el arma con la que me había salvado la vida. Era su herramienta, su indeseable compañera de viaje. Las acciones del "Ojo de Halcón" ya corrían por el campamento como un mito. Era quien protegía a los soldados de amenazas invisibles; un ángel de la guarda, una asesina.

Una carga más con la que mi conciencia tendría de lidiar. Otro buen gesto truncado por la ironía de la vida. Sin embargo, más que dolerme por ver en qué se había convertido, me dolía ver cómo se culpaba por ello. Cómo sus ojos café, doblemente malditos, veían en el espejo al ser más despreciable de la faz de la tierra. Cómo se equivocaba. Cuán desproporcionadamente dura era con sigo misma.

Hablando con ella, más allá del campamento y las órdenes, más allá de rangos y formalidades, pudimos ser nosotros mismos; hablar con sinceridad y desahogarnos. Pudimos clamar al cielo y preguntarnos toda esa injusticia en la que vivíamos y de la que éramos partícipes.

Puso voz a mis demonios, al porqué de aquel uso de la alquimia. Pero más doloroso era lo que no decía, la sentencia muda que ninguno pronunciaba. Ella me había otorgado un don que yo había puesto al servicio del ejército. Esa carga no la mencionaba. En aquel momento asumí que era mi responsabilidad, mi maldición, que únicamente yo cargaría con ella.

En cambio, avivó en mí las brasas de un sentimiento olvidado. Unos ideales que aquella guerra había enterrado bajo fuego y sangre. Los había reducido a fantasmas, a quimeras abstractas e irrealizables. Proteger a todos, buscar la paz. Eran palabras bellas, pero con un significado demasiado ambiguo y simple una vez llevado a la realidad. Ella me hizo recordar por qué había emprendido ese camino.

Había buscado más poder y en el intento había descuidado a la gente de mi alrededor. No podía hacerme cargo de todos en aquel estado, no tenía el poder suficiente para ello. Debía centrarme en proteger lo que estaba a mi alcance. Aquello, por raro que pareciera, me reconfortó. Darme cuenta de mis limitaciones, ponerme metas visibles y realizables me infundió nuevos ánimos. Solo ella podía hacerme más fuerte mostrándome mis debilidades.

Me recreé en la sensación de calidez que me dejó aquel pensamiento mientras miraba aquel cielo oscuro. Fue entonces cuando sentí que el viento traía algo consigo. Un ruido sordo que quedaba acallado por el rumor del aire. Pisadas, una marcha. Alarmado, me incorporé tratando de situar aquel ruido.

Lo seguí a través de los corredores de grava, guiándome por ellos hasta los límites del campamento. Me sorprendió al ver a varios guardias en la entrada, sobre todo porque era el lado opuesto al frente. Supuse que sería un medio disuasorio para evitar emboscadas, pero esa teoría cayó cuando me cortaron el paso.

El reloj de plata no fue suficiente para abrirme el paso. Aquello significaba que el ejército ocultaba algo, y que necesitaría de otras herramientas para descubrir qué ocurría. Es sabido que la violencia abre puertas que la diplomacia no, y viceversa. La intimidación resulta violencia igualmente, pero se diferencia del conflicto directo en la sutileza con la que se lleva a cabo. Tuve que ponerme un guante para pasar.

La luz de las antorchas iluminaban las fachadas, proyectando sombras de gigantes encadenados. A medida que me acercaba, más soldados aparecían. Mantenían la tensión de aquel que guarda un secreto. Algunos me miraban de soslayo, pero si estaba allí supondrían que estaba autorizado. Lo malo de guardar un secreto ajeno es que no manejas toda la información.

Apoyado sobre una roca vi al doctor Knox. Un hilo de humo conectaba el cielo con el cigarrillo que descansaba en sus labios. Se giró hacia mí cuando oyó mis pisadas; su ceño eternamente fruncido.

–Mustang. –Su comportamiento rallaba la insubordinación, pero solo tras conocerlo te dabas cuenta de que simplemente restaba importancia a las cosas que no la tenían.

–Doctor –respondí–. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Soltó una carcajada ronca, totalmente desprovista de humor. El humo se abrió paso entre sus dientes. –Esa es una buena pregunta. Podrías hacérsela al Generalísimo cuando lo veas.

–No creo que encontremos las respuestas que queremos oír. –Aquella respuesta me la había dado Hughes días atrás. Era una respuesta que pesaba más a cada momento que seguíamos allí.

–Eso es cierto, chico –asintió Knox–. Lo único que podemos hacer es nuestro trabajo. Y rápido. Cuanto antes lo terminemos, antes podremos irnos de aquí.

–¿Nuestro trabajo? –pregunté. Solo había oído a un megalómano psicópata llamarlo así–. ¿Cuál es nuestro trabajo?

–El tuyo matar –atajó él–. El mío analizar lo que matas.

Aquello me sorprendió. No había reparado en ello, mis pensamientos se iban con las vidas que quitaba, no con la cáscara mutilada que quedaba atrás. –¿Y qué se supone que analizas?

Knox le dio una calada a su cigarro, haciendo que la punta incandescente se reflejara en sus gafas. Se incorporó y caminó hacia las sombras de las fachadas. Lo seguí.

–La carbonización de los tejidos, el comportamiento de los órganos, la resistencia del cuerpo humano. –Exhaló el humo a través de sus fosas nasales–. Lo llaman ciencia, igual que la alquimia.

Al fin, llegamos al solar iluminado. Una fila pálida de ishvalíes discurría con lentitud, como la muda que deja una serpiente. Sus brazos y piernas estaban encadenados, limitando sus movimientos a una marcha lenta y pesarosa.

Soldados a ambos lados parecían vigilar que no hubiera altercados. Se mofaban de sus andares y apaleaban a los que se detenían. Mantenían el orden con rostros pétreos, desprovistos de humanidad. Los dirigían como granjeros que conducen su ganado al matadero.

–Todos los jóvenes venís con la misma idea cuando os mandan por primera vez al frente. Hombres disparando con fusiles y lanzando bombas, gloria y reconocimiento –dijo Knox tras un tiempo de silencio. No veía sus ojos, los reflejos proyectados en sus gafas los ocultaban–. Es cuando lleváis un tiempo que os dais cuenta de la realidad. La miseria y el hambre. Vejaciones, experimentos, la supresión de la humanidad. Esta es la verdadera cara de la guerra.

Los observé desfilar. Aquella privación de la dignidad, el ser tratados como animales, aquel abuso amparado por la oscuridad. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué. ¿Por qué esa humillación? Si querían un exterminio, ¿por qué los mantenían vivos? ¿Por qué los paseaban como si fueran perros? ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello?

Tuve que tragar saliva. –¿Adónde los llevan?

Tiró la colilla hacia aquel macabro espectáculo. –Al laboratorio del doctor Marcoh.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. La imagen de Knox manipulando cadáveres carbonizados vino a mi mente con la nitidez de una pesadilla. –¿Qué van a hacer con ellos?

Knox se giró hacia mí. Ahora sí veía sus ojos, tristes y cansados.

–Ciencia.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas. Espero que estéis bien.**

**Creo que sería imposible hacer un fic de Ishval y no hacer mención a los experimentos que hicieron con los ishvalíes. Sin embargo, no quería que fuera algo explícito, pues Roy tampoco debía de tener un conocimiento muy claro del tema en aquel momento, y debemos recordar que esta historia la cuentan ellos. Ese fue el motivo por el que no salió Marcoh, y sí Knox. Además tengo que admitir que Knox me encanta, y quería que saliera fumando y con las gafas, así misterioso jajaja.**

**Eso es todo, siento el problemilla al subir los capítulos, me hice un lío.**


	21. Carta de Hughes - 8

****Carta de Hughes - **8**

Querida Glacier:

Tengo que agradecerte una y otra vez que me animes y contestes a todas mis cartas. Sé que tienen un regusto bastante amargo pero no puedo evitarlo. En la guerra es lo único que nos sobra. Eso y arena, que parece haberla por todas partes.

¿Recuerdas a mi amigo de la academia? ¿Roy Mustang? Hoy me he encontrado con él. No sé si te acordarás de cuando te hablaba de él, pero ahora seguro que lo conoces con su pseudónimo, el "Alquimista de Fuego".

Me ha alegrado mucho de verle la verdad, pero al mirarlo a los ojos veo en lo que esto le está convirtiendo. Soy más que consciente de que solo sigue órdenes y ni siquiera las acata con gusto, pero te pido el favor de que no aclames su labor en el campo.

Se ha encontrado con alguien importante para él y yo no he podido evitar pensar en ti. Dice que quien habla de su novia en el frente acaba muerto, pero creo que yo ya he pasado la prueba. Tú eres lo único que me hace seguir adelante así que no pienso dejar de hacerlo.

Te quiero.

Maes.


	22. Roy Mustang - Misión 7: Héroe

comentaros una cosa. La semana pasada me equivoqué al subir capítulo y subí éste en lugar del que tocaba. Solo estuvo colgado un par de horas, pero por si alguien lo leyó en esa orquilla de tiempo y ahora se encuentra de nuevo con este capítulo, os pido que vayáis al capítulo anterior (sin contar la carta de Maes). Eso es todo, pido disculpas y espero que os guste.

* * *

**Roy Mustang - Misión 7: Héroe**

Ishval NE. 1/AGO/1908

Desperté con la primera llamada de la mañana. Aquel día tenía una reunión sobre mi nueva misión en la carpa del recién ascendido general de brigada Mosquito.

El general era un hombre extremadamente astuto y, a diferencia de la mayoría de oficiales, sabía delegar. Tenía en consideración la opinión de los soldados bajo su mando. Aquello no solo le dotaba de una mayor flexibilidad al realizar operaciones, sino que conseguía exprimir al máximo las habilidades de sus subordinados.

Entre los recursos más utilizados por el general destacaban las sinergias de sección: la utilización de pelotones dirigidos por gente distinta para que colaborasen en misiones conjuntas. Y ese era el motivo por el que me citaban en su carpa. Aún no conocía ni las especificaciones de la misión ni al encargado del otro pelotón, por lo que crecía en mí una pequeña sensación de curiosidad.

Aquel sentimiento fue cortado de raíz cuando entré en la carpa y vi de quién se trataba. Sus ojos claros habían visto morir a tanta gente como los míos, pero mientras a mí me atormentaba aquel macabro espectáculo, él parecía disfrutarlo como si de una obra de arte se tratase.

Su cabeza funcionaba de una manera diferente a la del resto de gente. No se trataba de un maniaco que actuase de forma aleatoria e impredecible. En su interior todo tenía una macabra y retorcida justificación. Sus valores morales estaban totalmente invertidos, pero existían. Era consecuente en su propia locura.

–Me alegra verte de nuevo, Alquimista de Fuego –dijo con aquella voz taimada. Parecía paladear la palabra alquimista cada vez que la decía. Lo ignoré.

El general de brigada estaba sentado tras su mesa de campaña. Observaba unos informes, y no fue hasta que me planté frente a él que dejó de mirarlos. En lugar de ofrecernos asiento, se puso en pie.

–Gracias por venir, comandante Mustang. –Me gustó que me nombrara por mi rango militar y no por el sobrenombre que se nos daba por nuestra habilidad. Para él, los alquimistas no eran deidades que se paseaban por el campo de batalla con sus poderes sobrenaturales. No, para él éramos herramientas. Fichas que desplegar en el campo de batalla para obtener una ventaja frente al enemigo.

Sin embargo, aquello también me intrigaba. Los Alquimistas Nacionales éramos figuras increíblemente importantes en el campo de batalla, el convocar a dos de ellos para una misma misión implicaba que la relevancia de la misma era enorme. De hecho, hasta ahora las únicas misiones que se habían llevado a cabo con más de un alquimista habían sido en su totalidad para hacer avanzar el frente central, para conquistar el núcleo Ishval.

–Supongo que ya habrán oído hablar de las faltas de disciplina que están dándose en el frente –comentó Mosquito–. Hasta ahora se trataba de un tema de desobediencia militar localizada, pero últimamente se está tomando una deriva sediciosa muy preocupante. La defunción de oficiales en el frente aumenta por momentos.

Dejó de hablar. Quizás esperaba que aportáramos algo más al asunto, pero poco se podía añadir. Todos sabíamos, comenzando por el general Mosquito, que esa "deriva sediciosa", como decía él, era debida a dos motivos cuya culpa recaía en ambos casos en la cúpula militar. El primero de los motivos era la naturaleza de la campaña. Un soldado cumple órdenes, pero el exterminio de ciudadanos, independientemente de su raza o nacionalidad, resulta cuanto menos polémica.

La situación en la que se había visto el ejército, ya no combatiendo a un enemigo rebelde como había hecho al empezar la guerra sino asesinando a población civil indefensa de forma indiscriminada, había hecho que los propios soldados tuvieran sus reservas a cumplir órdenes.

Por otra parte, la ineptitud de los superiores había hecho que las bajas en nuestro ejército fueran realmente catastróficas. Las escaramuzas a lugares fuertemente protegidos, el asalto a grupos de suministros sin protección o los ataques rígidos sin capacidad de maniobra ni estrategias alternativas habían acabado con decenas de miles de soldados. De hecho, si los rebeldes ishvalíes contaran con el mismo número de efectivos que nosotros, la guerra habría acabado meses atrás y la habríamos perdido.

Como consecuencia, se había creado un malestar generalizado entre los soldados que había desembocado en desobediencia dentro de los propios comandos armados; desobediencia directa o incluso el asesinato de los mismos superiores. Estos últimos eran tan complicados de justificar como cualquier asesinato en una zona de guerra. La defunción de tantos superiores, algunos célebremente conocidos por su ineptitud, hablaba por sí sola.

El más sonado de los asesinatos había sido el del general de brigada Fessler, máximo exponente de la ineptitud de la que hablo. La ingente cantidad de bajas que había tenido su destacamento había obligado a desplazar al coronel Grand para desbloquear la situación. Por suerte, la presencia del coronel tras la muerte del general ayudó a reorganizar las tropas y asegurar la zona de Gunja.

Por otra parte, esa misma baja había ayudado a promover al entonces coronel Mosquito a general, obteniendo así un rango para el que ya había hecho méritos más que suficientes. También era conocida la desavenencia entre ellos, así que dudaba que el general hubiera llorado la pérdida del que fuera su superior.

Miré a Kimblee. Se mantenía en silencio. No tenía muy claro cuál era su opinión en todo aquello. A primera vista, él era un fiel defensor de la jerarquía militar y del cumplimiento de sus atrocidades. Sin embargo, todo aquello podía deberse a que los objetivos militares coincidían con los suyos, justificando los asesinatos que perpetraba. No albergaba voto alguno de confianza en Kimblee; estaba seguro de que si tuviera que matar a alguien que se interpusiera en sus intereses, lo haría.

Por mi parte, comprendía hasta cierto punto la insubordinación de los soldados. El mismo comandante Armstrong se había opuesto frontalmente al fallecido general de brigada Fessler delante de todo el mundo, aunque su estatus de alquimista y el peso de su apellido en la sociedad de Amestris lo protegieron de un consejo de guerra.

Yo me encontraba dividido. Por una parte, admiraba el valor de Armstrong por seguir sus principios, mientras que por otra parte abandonar la campaña sería un estigma en su carrera militar que no le permitiría avanzar y, a largo plazo, cambiar las cosas. Lo que no podía ver con buenos ojos era el asesinato de oficiales. Pese a que en el fondo tampoco lo condenara, ya que yo mismo había sufrido los estragos que habían causado sus decisiones, me veía incapaz de asesinar a un superior.

El general Mosquito me trajo de vuelta a la carpa de oficiales. –Aun así, el motivo por el que les he hecho venir es mucho más grave. Ya no se trata de simple desobediencia, sino de rebelión.

Aquello se me antojó absurdo cuando lo escuché. Las finas y angulosas cejas de Kimblee también se elevaron por el desconcierto. Era el primer gesto que le veía hacer que no implicara condescendencia.

La rebelión era un tema muy serio. A diferencia de una mera desobediencia, la rebelión significaba una oposición directa al régimen establecido. En el ámbito militar, la rebelión implicaba alzarse abiertamente en armas contra el mismo ejército. Era un comportamiento totalmente inadmisible.

–¿Cómo que rebelión, general de brigada? –preguntó Kimblee. Su tono transmitía incredulidad. Era una mezcla perfecta entre curiosidad y risa que encubría cierta tensión.

El general le dirigió una mirada severa, y después otra a mí. –Hemos recibido informes de que un batallón al norte de la ciudad, uno de los encargados de la limpieza de las Montañas Rojas se ha unido al ejército rebelde, eliminando patrullas y escuadras en el interior de la ciudad.

Las Montañas Rojas era el sobrenombre que se le había dado a la cordillera noroccidental de Ishval. Se trataba de una cadena montañosa que durante cientos de años había sido una frontera natural entre la región de Ishval y el resto del país. Comenzaba en la zona oeste, al norte del campamento, y moría la zona noreste de la ciudad, en el desierto de Xing.

Esa zona tan escarpada había servido al principio de la guerra como reducto para los rebeldes ishvalíes; en aquel momento, avanzado el exterminio, era el refugio de cientos de civiles que habían conseguido sortear las tropas de Amestris.

–Su misión será acabar con ese batallón rebelde con la mayor discreción posible.

Sin duda, la misión tenía un gran peso estratégico. Una cosa era que un pequeño grupo de soldados se opusiera a seguir las órdenes de un oficial inepto, pero algo muy distinto era que un batallón entero desobedeciera al ejército. Si aquel escándalo veía la luz, podría servir como precedente. Quedaba poco para acabar la guerra, y lo último que deseaba la cúpula militar era que el ejército se dividiera antes de capitular la campaña. Aquello podría ser una nueva masacre. Aun con todo eso, me parecía algo exagerado contar con dos Alquimistas Nacionales.

El general Mosquito continuó. Señalando el enorme mapa de Ishval que descansaba en su mesa. –Para ello, el pelotón liderado por el comandante Mustang avanzará por la zona noroccidental de la ciudad, a las afueras de la misma, con la excusa de ser un refuerzo para las tropas situadas al norte. –Asentí. –La naturaleza de su misión debe ser totalmente secreta.

Kimblee se mantenía más atrás, con los brazos cruzados. –La misión del comandante Kimblee será la opuesta a la suya. Se dirigirá por la zona central de Ishval, ascendiendo hasta que contacte con el pelotón de Mustang en la zona indicada por los servicios de inteligencia. Allí deberán neutralizar a los enemigos.

La misión de Kimblee era mucho más arriesgada que la mía. Mientras yo mantenía un perfil bajo, avanzando lentamente por las lindes de la región, él atravesaría por el centro, enmascarando su misión en una potente ofensiva, y al mismo tiempo desviando cualquier atención que pudieran poner en mí.

Aun así, me sorprendió cómo Mosquito no miró en ningún momento a Kimblee, sino a mí. Aquello no me daba buena espina. Me daba la sensación de que solo me la estaba explicando a mí, como si Kimblee ya estuviera al tanto de lo que tenía que hacer. Si aquello era cierto, si se habían reunido con él antes que conmigo, significaba que su misión no se limitaría a ser un "cebo" para facilitar mis movimientos. Se estaba llevando a cabo algo más a mis espaldas.

–¿Cuál será el recorrido de Kimblee? –pregunté. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando fue el propio Kimblee el que respondió en lugar del general de brigada.

–Mi pelotón se moverá desde la zona este de Gunja hacia el norte. Avanzaremos por la periferia de Daliha. No nos centraremos en esa región. Rodearemos Kanda y seguiremos al norte. –Al tiempo que hablaba, iba señalizando los lugares en el mapa. Los movimientos que harían sus tropas eran erráticos, como un zigzag que barría la ciudad tratando de focalizar todo el conflicto posible en él.

–¿La región de Kanda no es una zona segura? –pregunté. Tenía entendido que unos médicos se habían parapetado en aquel lugar, salvando tanto a soldados de Amestris como a ishvalíes.

–La región de Kanda tendrá que caer, igual que el resto de Ishval –atajó Kimblee con dureza.

–Mustang, su misión implica algo más –dijo el general Mosquito, trayéndome de vuelta a la conversación inicial. –Si bien es cierto que la condena por rebelión es la muerte, debemos asegurarnos de que sea eso lo que ha ocurrido. –Tanto Kimblee como yo lo miramos en silencio.

–En este punto, estamos hablando de nuestros soldados –continuó–. No podemos perder hombres por malentendidos. Necesitamos saber si es cierto que se han rebelado.

–Y si no es así, evitar bajas innecesarias –completé.

–Así es. Es muy sospechoso que un batallón se rebele a estas alturas. De ser así, es prácticamente un suicido lo que plantean –razonó Mosquito–. Pregunte a los oficiales que se vaya encontrando en dirección norte. Quiero discreción, reúnase de forma privada con ellos, recuerde que no debe correrse la voz.

Tenía razón. Antes, cuando las cosas estaban más igualadas, podrían haberse aliado con la resistencia ishvalí, haber plantado cara en un frente común. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la orden de monjes se encontraba en decadencia, y el resto de guerrilleros se preocupaba más por huir y sobrevivir que por combatir. No tenía sentido abordar un barco que se estaba hundiendo.

Mosquito se volvió a sentar, diciendo implícitamente que la reunión había concluido. Fui a salir tras Kimblee, pero el general me volvió a llamar. Kimblee pareció no haberlo oído, pero pude ver de soslayo cómo esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

–Mustang, si me permite un consejo. –Me giré por completo para mirarle. –No se inmiscuya en lo relacionado con Kimblee y sus asuntos.

Asentí y fui a buscar a mi pelotón. Aquella última llamada de atención me dejó mal sabor de boca. Era consciente de que en el ejército se tramaban cosas de más que dudosa moral, pero que Kimblee fuera partícipe de ello era, cuanto menos, alarmante.

Cuando me reuní con mis hombres vi caras nuevas. Al empezar la campaña conocía el nombre de todos mis soldados. Cuando uno de ellos caía, lo lloraba en mi interior como compañero que era. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban las semanas, a medida que moría más gente, comencé a olvidarlos. Desfilaban ante mí como trenes en una estación.

Algunos eran trasladados a otros equipos, otros afortunados cumplían su servicio y volvían a casa, pero la mayoría moría; sus cuerpos caían agujereados y rotos en alguna calle de Ishval, abandonados entre polvo y escombros, solo llorados por aquellos familiares que los esperarían para siempre en sus hogares.

El segundo al mando, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, me comentó que los refuerzos provenían del antiguo destacamento XVIII, bajo el mando del malogrado general Fessler. Mientras avanzábamos por las carreteras exteriores de Ishval pude saber que Hughes había pertenecido a dicho destacamento, y que aún seguía vivo.

Siempre he admirado a Hughes, pero en especial admiré su entereza en la guerra. Yo me rompía como un meteorito, perdía partes de mí cada vez que me incendiaba. Aun con metas como luchar por un futuro mejor o proteger a los de mi alrededor, mi convicción flaqueaba constantemente.

Él en cambio se aferraba a la vida con fiereza, esquivando las balas y salvando a tantos como podía, afilando su ingenio para evitar muertes y devolver a los soldados con sus familias. Después ponía como excusas sus ideales egoístas, que tenía una estrella que le esperaba en Central. Trataba de desmerecerse con humildad, evitando halagos y felicitaciones. Y sin embargo, aquello lo hacía aún mejor persona. Él era la definición de héroe.

El recorrido hacia el primer batallón en dirección norte fue bastante ameno. El Sol del desierto quedó oculto tras unas nubes blancas, rebajando la sensación de calor unos grados. Aun así, más de un soldado llegó en manga corta.

El pequeño campamento estaba estructurado de forma similar al campamento principal, pero con muchas menos carpas. Una vez allí, los soldados descansaron, rellenaron sus cantimploras de agua y se reunieron con aquellos soldados del batallón que estaban descansando.

Tratar con el coronel al mando del batallón fue mucho más complicado y desagradable de lo que habría de esperar. Por lo visto, hubo un malentendido con los mensajes enviados al batallón desde el centro de mando y dieron por supuesto que el alquimista que llegaría se quedaría con ellos como refuerzo para la siguiente ofensiva.

Cuando le comenté que solo estaba de paso se negó en rotundo a dejarme avanzar alegando que había paralizado toda la ofensiva a expensas de que yo llegara. Al final, tuve que hacerle entrar en razón mediante la propia jerarquía de mando. Pese a que él tenía un rango mayor que el mío, yo respondía directamente a las órdenes del general de brigada Mosquito, así que de facto, mis acciones tenían más poder que las suyas.

De mala gana respondió a mis preguntas sobre los rumores que acechaban al batallón rebelde del norte. La información que manejaba era similar a la que yo conocía, pero en su relato no hizo mención alguna a que atacasen escuadras aliadas o a que fueran tantos hombres. Aquel hombre era un cretino, así que no intenté indagar más. La misión que estaba llevando a cabo debía permanecer en el anonimato, por lo que cuanto menos supiera, mejor.

Cuando terminé de hablar con él nos instó a abandonar la base del batallón con el pretexto de que debían preparar la ofensiva lo antes posible. Intenté dejar descansar a mi gente el mayor tiempo posible, pero a la mañana del día siguiente ya estábamos de vuelta en el camino.

Todas aquellas rencillas internas, los orgullos heridos y los aires de superioridad me sorprendían. No su existencia como tal, pero sí el verlas en aquel lugar tan hostil. Estábamos en guerra, con miles de personas muriendo, y algunos seguían comportándose como niños enrabietados. En aquellos momentos me sentía anciano con mis veintitrés años.

El cielo se fue encapotando a medida que pasaban las horas, sustituyendo aquella mescolanza de blanco y azul por un gris triste y húmedo. Mi pelotón miraba las nubes con recelo. En los meses que había estado allí no había visto llover ni un solo día. Algunos de los más veteranos se jactaban de que las lluvias en Ishval eran como tormentas de verano, violentas pero cortas.

Cuando al fin alcanzamos el segundo campamento ya había comenzado a chispear. En este batallón el trato fue muy diferente al primero. Un par de soldados guiaron al resto a los establos, unas chozas de madera con barras donde enganchar las bridas de los caballos. Nos sirvieron un caldo de algún animal que habían cazado aderezado con hierbas silvestres.

El hombre al cargo de ese batallón era un capitán bastante joven, por mucho que frunciera el ceño y tuviera un rictus tan serio. Le echó un vistazo a mi grupo y me miró con desconfianza. –Comandante Mustang, no entiendo la función de su pelotón.

No tenía muy claro a qué se refería, así que opté por la opción más sencilla, enarcar una ceja y poner cara de escepticismo. A fin de cuentas, aquel chico no tendría más edad que yo en ese momento, y mi reputación me precedía.

–Quiero decir, se supone que son un pelotón de apoyo, o eso es lo que dice el comunicado del alto mando, y sin embargo apenas tienen reservas de comida y agua. Más bien parecen un comando de élite.

Me cayó bien aquel chico. Su inexperiencia en el ámbito político contrastaba con un gran olfato y capacidad de observación. Se notaba que se trataba de la nueva generación de oficiales que estaba emergiendo tras años de muertes. Eran chicos jóvenes, curtidos en pequeñas escaramuzas que desarrollaban un gran sentido de supervivencia. Al morir sus oficiales, iban ascendiendo hasta ocupar sus puestos.

Por otra parte, estar en aquel ambiente hostil les enseñaba a moverse en el campo, pero no en el trato con oficiales de alto rango, con las misiones de inteligencia más complejas. En ese aspecto, seguía siendo un niño. Porque solo un niño sería tan transparente como para decir en voz alta lo obvio, para no dejar pasar una tapadera tan absurda como necesaria.

Lo ideal en esos casos habría sido cortar por lo sano y negarle cualquier tipo de información. Por si fuera poco, tenía un rango inferior al mío; no tenía que hacer gala de la jerarquía militar, si no quería darle explicaciones sobre algo no tenía por qué hacerlo. Sin embargo, aquella actitud en la que yo mismo me veía torpemente representado hizo que me apiadara de él. Además, no podía seguir enemistándome con la gente a la que entrevistaba. Necesitaba información.

–Son ambas cosas, capitán –le respondí–. Somos un grupo de apoyo, pero no para continuar su misión, sino para acabarla. Un comando puramente ofensivo. Por eso estoy aquí.

Hice balancear el reloj de plata bajo mi mano. El chico pareció mirarlo con una mezcla de temor y respeto. No me gustaba utilizar mi estatus de Alquimista Nacional, pero en situaciones como aquella en la que hacía falta intimidar, era lo mejor.

Caminamos hacia su tienda y fui directo al grano. –Necesito saber si ha oído rumores sobre un batallón disidente en el norte de Ishval.

El chico se mantuvo impasible. –¿Disidentes? ¿Rebelión? –Asentí. –Algunos de mis hombres hablan de un escuadrón de soldados que desertaron cuando murió su oficial al mando. Hubo más muertos, pero no se aclara si fue a mano de ellos mismos o si hubo un ataque ishvalí.

Los matices en las versiones comenzaban a diferir. Lo que en un principio había sido un levantamiento armado ahora podría ser una deserción. Las sospechas de Mosquito podrían ser ciertas.

–¿Usted qué opina, capitán? –le pregunté–. Necesito que me diga la verdad.

El joven frunció aún más el ceño, haciendo que se le marcaran unas arrugas pronunciadas. –No creo que hayan matado a los suyos. Si se han ido es porque están cansados de matar. –Volví a asentir en silencio. Él me miró, receloso. –¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Aquel chico era una joya. Me recordaba a Hughes. Rápido de ingenio y con una gran empatía hacia sus tropas. Aun así, todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender.–Siento no poder darle más información.

Continuamos hablando durante más de una hora. Pregunté acerca de la situación en la que se encontraban y hubo algo que me sorprendió. Era consciente de que decenas de ishvalíes atravesaban las líneas hacia el oeste. Había informado a sus superiores pero estos le habían dicho que se limitara a presionar en el frente. No les importaba que escaparan del lugar. Era como si su único interés fuera matarlos en Ishval, regar de sangre aquella tierra.

Esperamos en el campamento un día más con la esperanza de que aquella lluvia ligera amainase, pero no lo hizo. Al final, sabiendo que el tiempo jugaba en nuestra contra, decidí poner a mis tropas en movimiento. Además, tampoco quería mermar los alimentos de su batallón.

Cuando salimos, nos dieron un par de caballos de refresco y lonas para montar algo parecido a una carpa. Lo cierto es que resultó bastante útil, ya que horas después de abandonar el campamento comenzó a llover a cántaros. El problema con las lluvias en aquel lugar es que, al ser tan escasa, no suelen crecer árboles, creando una orografía plana. Esto no suele ser problema la mayor parte del año precisamente porque no llueve, pero cuando lo hace, se crean enormes riadas e inundaciones.

La ruta que seguíamos quedaba amurallada por la enorme cordillera montañosa, que a su vez bloqueaba las nubes en sus cimas y hacía caer violentos ríos de lodo. Zigzagueaban por los pliegues de la roca, dejando rastros de distintas tonalidades de marrón.

Los caminos de tierra se convirtieron en barrizales, entorpeciendo la marcha del grupo. Los soldados que iban a caballo tuvieron que bajarse y guiarles a pie. Tras varios kilómetros, comenzaron a utilizar sus armas como bastones, apoyando la culata en el barro.

Sabía que aquello era negligente por mi parte. Con el ruido de la lluvia, los ishvalíes podrían acercarse sin que nosotros lo viéramos, y sin las armas en ristre estaríamos desarmados el tiempo suficiente para que acabaran con nosotros.

Guardé los guantes en el bolsillo interior de la casaca y me la quité. La guardé en una de las alforjas del caballo con la esperanza de que el tejido no se humedeciera tanto como para ser inservible. La lluvia no era buena para mi alquimia.

Decidí mantener la marcha por la noche. En una situación normal habríamos acampado al anochecer pero con la humedad que había y lo mucho que bajaban las temperaturas por la noche convenía seguir en movimiento. Cuanto más nos moviéramos y menos tiempo estuviéramos allí, mejor.

Alcanzamos el último puesto vigía al día siguiente. A diferencia que los dos batallones anteriores, este puesto, nuestro "destino", no era más que unas lonas extendidas sobre el tronco seco de un árbol muerto y las rocas circundantes. Unos caballos permanecían guarecidos tras otras lonas viejas reforzadas con maderos podridos.

Lo cierto es que aquella avanzadilla mostraba un aspecto lamentable. Si a eso se le juntaba el mal humor por el cansancio, el mal tiempo y que algunos soldados habían enfermado, el panorama resultaba desolador.

Yo tenía la camiseta empapada, pegada al cuerpo como una segunda e incómoda piel. Además, un doloroso zumbido me presionaba las sienes y la frente. Mis sentidos estaban tan embotados que cualquier ataque sorpresa se habría hecho con nosotros.

Aparte de mí, unos 6 soldados del total de 10 que componíamos el pelotón parecían febriles. Sus ojos llorosos, rostro pálido y andares lentos mostraban que el temporal les había pasado factura. Sin embargo, no podíamos utilizar a los soldados del puesto vigía, ya que ellos desconocían la misión real.

Prefería aclarar aquel asunto antes de que llegara Kimblee, así que tras un descanso que duró hasta el mediodía, nos pusimos en marcha hacia la zona interior de Ishval. Hasta ahora, lo único que habíamos visto eran los cascotes y ruinas de las regiones exteriores. El volver al interior, a estar rodeado de edificios vacíos que podrían ocultar emboscadas enemigas resultaba nostálgicamente asfixiante.

Antes de salir había preguntado al oficial al cargo del puesto vigía qué sabía de los soldados sublevados. Los hechos se habían transformado a medida que nos acercábamos al norte. Según la última versión, el grupo de soldados había abandonado a su oficial moribundo para internarse en Ishval.

Durante las primeras horas vagamos entre las calles en un silencio sepulcral. Allí, en el norte, el viento atravesaba las montañas trayendo consigo un frescor que nada tenía que ver con el desierto. Aquel frío me taladraba a través de las ropas húmedas. Unos pinchazos me recorrían las piernas, haciendo que andar fuera aún más complicado. Por si fuera poco, el sudor me caía de la frente y veía borroso.

Uno de mis hombres consiguió distinguir a un soldado con el uniforme azul entrando en uno de los callejones. Lo seguimos entre los edificios, resguardándonos en los portales cada vez que miraba atrás. Al final, entró en un sótano que en su momento debió de ser el almacén de algún comercio.

La adrenalina pareció darme un respiro de aquel malestar, despejándome la cabeza de forma momentánea. Situé a dos hombres fuera, los que peor aspecto tenían, para que dieran el aviso en caso de emboscada. La misión en el interior requeriría agilidad y sigilo, algo con lo que esos hombres ya no contaban.

Se trataba de una galería que se extendía bajo el bloque de pisos en el que se encontraba, separado por grandes columnas de piedra rojiza. Una antorchas al final de la estancia iluminaban con dificultad todo el lugar. Las columnas proyectaban largas sombras que nos ayudaban a camuflarnos. Puse al soldado que había visto al renegado en primer lugar y, tras de mí, a otro par. Me enfundé los guantes.

A medida que nos acercábamos pasando de columna en columna, pude distinguir un túnel que agujereaba la pared iluminada. Uno de los soldados se giró y me miró. –Ishvalíes.

Fruncí el ceño y observé. En efecto, entre los soldados desertores había ishvalíes. Vi cómo les entregaban lo que parecían fusiles. Aquello no tenía sentido. Aunque no hubieran ejercido violencia contra el ejército, el ayudar al enemigo era igualmente considerado traición. Y tratándose de armas, el problema era aún mayor.

¿Qué significaba lo que estaba ocurriendo allí? ¿Por qué armaban a los rebeldes? ¿Adónde conducía ese túnel? En aquel momento, aturdido por la fiebre y la tensión, en medio de aquella oscuridad y rodeado de mis hombres, vi la respuesta.

Pese a que no atacaban al ejército, utilizaban sus conocimientos y recursos para sabotearlos. Armados y formados, los rebeldes ishvalíes atacarían bajo tierra el puesto vigía de la misma forma que habían atacado el campamento principal antes de la orden 3.066.

Mis hombres aguardaron con las armas en ristre hasta que di la orden. Los disparos atravesaron la estancia al instante, dejando como prueba un ruidoso eco que golpeó todas las paredes. Dos soldados cayeron mientras el resto se ocultaba tras las columnas.

Mis soldados avanzaron entre las sombras, tratando de no hacer ruido y colocándose en lugares en los que pudieran llegar a sus objetivos. La situación no era favorable. Habíamos utilizado el factor sorpresa y solo habíamos eliminado dos de los suyos. La terrible forma física en la que nos encontrábamos nos había pasado factura.

En un caso normal, aquello habría sido un fracaso. Escondidos y armados, nos superaban en número. Un enfrentamiento directo se habría decantado a su favor. Sin embargo, no contaban con que mis llamas podrían lamer cada una de las columnas, haciendo de aquella galería un verdadero infierno.

Me preparaba para chasquear los dedos cuando vi que uno de los soldados rebeldes lanzaba su fusil.

–Parad, por favor. Nos rendimos. –Salió de su escondite con las manos tras la nuca. –No abráis fuego, estoy desarmado.

Tras él, varios soldados hicieron lo mismo. Con señas, ordené a dos de mis soldados que me cubrieran. –¿Por qué estáis dando armas a los rebeldes? –pregunté.

–No son armas, señor. Se trata de víveres. Hatillos con comida.

Me asomé tras la columna y volví a fijar la vista en lo que me habían parecido armas. Con la escasa luz que había y la vista nublada por la fiebre, había confundido lo que claramente eran hatillos con fusiles. Salí por completo y me acerqué a ellos.

–¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? –De nada servía mentirme. Los habíamos encontrado y, en el peor de los casos, los mataríamos. Tanto a ellos como a los ishvalíes.

El soldado que parecía al mando se dio la vuelta y, con un gesto, los ishvalíes comenzaron a salir de sus escondites. Me horrorizó ver cómo se trataba de ancianos y mujeres. Cubiertos de vendas y harapos parecían la representación gráfica de la miseria.

–Solo son civiles –dijo el soldado con un cansancio infinito–. Nos destinaron aquí bajo el mando del coronel Buntov. Al principio las guerrillas mostraban resistencia. Se ocultaban entre los portales y nos atacaban. Caían cinco de los nuestros por cada uno de los suyos.

Esa historia la conocía. Era algo que se estaba repitiendo en todas partes en el frente. Solo los comandos que contaban con Alquimistas Nacionales se libraban de aquella sangría. Contar con el territorio a su favor era una ventaja de la que los ishvalíes se habían aprovechado desde el principio.

–El coronel cayó en la última ofensiva, pero nosotros terminamos con los grupos armados. –Me miró, con una mirada perdida. –Después solo quedaban civiles.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que tenía que decir. Las órdenes eran claras. Exterminio englobaba al conjunto de la población, no solo a los rebeldes armados. Aquellos soldados habían desobedecido unas directrices muy claras.

–¿Adónde lleva ese túnel?

–Tras las montañas –contestó–. Los intentamos sacar de Ishval, donde estén a salvo.

–¿A salvo? –pregunté con incredulidad–. Irán tras ellos. Les darán caza y los matarán igual.

–Quizás puedan salvarse –me contradijo–. A nadie le importa los que salen de aquí.

Me mantuve en silencio. Era lo mismo que me había dicho el joven capitán del segundo campamento. Si los dejaba continuar con su labor, aquellas personas tendrían una oportunidad. Al mismo tiempo, incumplían una orden directa del ejército. Siendo cómplice de esos soldados renegados, mi vida podía peligrar tanto como la de ellos.

–Idos. –Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca. El hombre me miró con sorpresa. –Idos con ellos y abandonad este sitio. Ya estáis condenados. En el momento en que otro comando os encuentre, os matarán.

El soldado miró a sus hombres y volvió a encararme. Tras unos segundos, dio unas órdenes y todos, tanto soldados como civiles, se introdujeron por el túnel. Mis soldados lo observaban en silencio, guardándose sus pensamientos para ellos. El último en cruzar al interior del túnel fue el líder de los sublevados. Vi en sus labios cómo formulaba la palabra "gracias", pero no pude escucharle.

Un fuerte ruido hizo temblar la estructura. El color de una trasmutación alquímica iluminó la estancia de un extraño color rojizo. Después, todo estalló. El polvo nos cubrió como una nieve fina y suave. Los escombros salían despedidos, las columnas volaban partidas en decenas de trozos. Las grietas surgían y se agrandaban, como bocas hambrientas.

Noté la lluvia golpeando mi cara. Un pitido agudo ahogaba cualquier otro sonido. Aturdido por el ruido y las explosiones, tardé tiempo en ponerme en pie. Todo el techo del edificio parecía haber sido arrancado de cuajo. Las bases de las columnas habían quedado huérfanas de su zona superior. Mis soldados, cubiertos por el polvo de los escombros, se removían entre gemidos de dolor.

Vi a más soldados alrededor, mirándonos desde arriba. Por lo visto, la fuerte explosión había destrozado el edificio, abriendo aquel sótano como una lata de conservas. En el lugar donde antes estaba la pared con antorchas ahora no quedaban más que escombros irregulares, como si nunca hubiera habido un túnel. Aquello me devolvió a la realidad.

Kimblee bajaba por los escombros dando saltos. La lluvia empapaba su melena, recogida en una coleta. Un mechón se le había escapado y le quedaba pegado en la cara, cayendo entre sus cejas. Parecía el recorrido de una lágrima, pero no lo era. Sonreía.

Me acerqué a él a trompicones. –Se habían rendido, no tenían armas.

–Eran rebeldes, Alquimista de Fuego. Habían desobedecido órdenes directas del alto mando –resolvió él en voz alta. Pese a sonreír, fruncía el ceño y me miraba con desaprobación–. Igual que tú.

Aún me dolía la cabeza. Aquel pitido en mis oídos seguía acompañándome, aunque se disipaba poco a poco. En mi cabeza volvieron a materializarse todos ellos. Los ancianos, las mujeres, los soldados tratando de salvarles. Todos ellos habían sido engullidos por los escombros. Todos muertos.

–Civiles… –susurré–. Estaban desarmados. –Le miré con rabia. –¡Una guerra no debería ser así!

Me dio un puñetazo en la cara, tirándome al suelo. La lluvia seguía cayendo, limpiándome del polvo. Caía entre los cascotes, oscureciéndolos al tiempo que se mojaban. A medida que se me aclaraban los oídos, escuchaba mejor el impacto de las gotas en el suelo.

Las manos de Kimblee me agarraron por el cuello de la camisa, poniéndome de nuevo en pie. Veía las palmas de sus manos tatuadas. La luna y el sol reinaban en el interior los círculos de transmutación. Levanté la vista. Sus ojos azules ya no parecían fríos. Estaban vivos, llenos de ira.

–¡Esto no es una guerra, es un exterminio! –Su voz era fuerte, un trueno en la tormenta. Su cara estaba pegada a la mía. –Despierta de una vez, Mustang. No estás aquí para salvar a nadie. No eres ningún héroe. –Me soltó, dejándome caer al suelo de nuevo. –Eres un soldado. Haz tu trabajo y cumple con las órdenes.

Escuché sus pisadas alejándose, y también cómo le decía a uno de sus soldados que me recogiera. Kimblee había hecho caer sobre mí algo más pesado que los escombros: la verdad.

* * *

**¡Buenas!**

**En principio este capítulo se iba a llamar rebelión, pero me acabé decidiendo por héroe porque quedaba más irónico. A Roy aquí todo le sale mal, falla en los procedimientos, enferma, su misión es un desastre y al final acaba dándose cuenta de que no puede cambiar las cosas. Siempre tenemos una imagen brillante de Roy, y uno de los objetivos que me planteé al escribir esto fue el de desmitificar la guerra, que no hay nada bonito ni heróico en ella. No quedó mal, creo.**

**Por otra parte, quería mostrar a Kimblee más allá de la introducción. Es un personaje que me encanta, uno de los mejores villanos ever, porque es consciente de lo horrible de sus acciones y aun así le da igual.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	23. Carta de Hughes - 9

**Carta de Hughes - 9**

Querida Glacier:

Siento haber tardado tanto en escribirte. La verdad es que el mensajero pisó una mina anti persona y hasta que no ha llegado otro no he podido responderte. Aun así, siento también no poder responder a lo que pusiste tú, pero la carta se perdió.

Debo ser una persona horrible porque cuando me enteré lo único que sentí fue rabia por no poder leerte. No hubo ni un solo pensamiento para ese chico que lo único que hacía era llevar un poco de alegría a este infierno.

No duermo demasiado bien así que por las noches pienso. Pienso en ti, en estar en casa y en el tiempo que me queda en este desierto. No puedo evitar pensar qué hago aquí. Qué hacemos todos, realmente.

Los ishvalíes pelean con uñas y dientes cada palmo de terreno pero, ¿cómo culparlos? Esta es su tierra y nosotros, invasores. No hay nada glorioso en lo que hacemos, tan solo los matamos. Pero peor es para los Alquimistas Nacionales. A Roy lo llaman héroe, pero cada vez le pesan más esos guantes que utiliza.

Hace unas semanas estaba con él cuando nos encontramos a Heiss, el chico ishvalí de la academia. Ha muerto, y por poco pierdo también a Roy. Prefiero ahorrarte los detalles.

Pienso en ti continuamente.

Maes.


	24. Riza Hawkeye - Interludio 5

**Riza Hawkeye - Interludio 5**

Ishval NE. 14/AGO/1908

Considero la felicidad como algo momentáneo. El pico de un zigzag, igual que la tristeza puede ser el lado opuesto. Ningún estado de ánimo se mantiene constante de forma indefinida. Es más, son esos intervalos, esos latidos los que nos hacen sentirnos vivos. Yo trato de ser estoica, impasible, pero eso no implica que no sienta, que mis sentimientos no latan en el interior de mi pecho.

Por desgracia, el entorno en el que vivimos fomenta más los valles que los picos, haciendo que recorramos largas y oscuras depresiones, nunca mejor dicho. La tristeza es algo que debemos gestionar, prestarle la atención justa para no deshumanizarnos, pero tampoco para ahogarnos en ella.

A su vez, esa enorme tristeza también trae consigo algo positivo: apreciar esos pequeños intervalos de felicidad. Esos picos, esos rayos de luz que nos iluminan en el abismo hacen mella en nosotros, nos llenan el corazón de forma genuina, más que cualquier desgracia que podamos sufrir. El recuerdo de un momento de felicidad vale por mil de tristeza.

Las cosas en el frente avanzaban lentamente. Hacía pocos días que habíamos tomado la región de Gunja, uno de los últimos bastiones libres del exterminio. Aquello había sido un duro golpe para los ishvalíes, que ya se veían abocados a la derrota. Por supuesto, la noticia se recibió con gran alegría en el campamento.

Sin embargo, yo no lo veía del mismo modo. El brutal avance de los Alquimistas Nacionales en el frente, las masacres realizadas con ese poder me recordaban que yo había sido cómplice de todo aquello. Las llamas tenían mi sello de aprobación. Aquello empañaba mi visión sobre el verdadero significado de la toma de Gunja, la guerra estaba a punto de acabar.

Aun así, noticias malas y buenas, todo se diluía en la monotonía del día a día. Aquella tarde volvía de una misión con el cuerpo dolorido. La zona era segura, por lo que debía mantenerme en una tensión forzada, a la espera de un ataque sorpresa que al final nunca llegaba.

Las piernas me hormigueaban de la falta de uso, y la contractura que tenía en el hombro se había extendido por el cuello y la espalda, produciéndome unas jaquecas casi continuas. Esa tara me afectaba de forma acumulada; no podía dormir, no podía colocar correctamente el fusil, reducía mi campo de visión y ponía en riesgo a mis compañeros, haciéndome sentir una angustia constante.

Por eso caminaba despacio, con la capucha bajada y el fusil colgando del hombro contrario. Caminaba por el campamento por inercia, repitiendo el camino de todos los días. Las figuras de soldados aparecían y desaparecían a mi alrededor. Los oía sin escucharlos, sus miradas lascivas me atravesaban sin tocarme, como una mano tratando de coger humo.

–Ay, rubia. Con ese culo no me aburría –dijo una voz entre un grupo de hombres. Un coro de risas siguió al comentario, envalentonando más a aquel chico anónimo–. Oye, ¿no te quieres venir un rato a mi tienda?

Pasé de largo, ignorándolo. Eso hizo que el soldado saliera del grupo, levantando abucheos y más risas entre sus compañeros. –Venga, guapa. Que te veo muy triste, vente conmigo y pasamos un buen rato.

Yo no le estaba haciendo caso, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo otro chico iba corriendo hacia él y le susurraba algo. El otro, notablemente molesto, le contestó algo desagradable, a lo que el primero volvió a responder. Escuché cómo el chico que me seguía se paraba en seco y preguntaba en voz alta sobre el "Ojo de Halcón". Después volvió con sus amigos.

Los hombres se volvían verdaderas bestias en la guerra. Nunca había estado presente, pero había oído hablar de lo que les habían hecho a algunas mujeres ishvalíes. En ocasiones los superiores los sancionaban, pero en la mayoría de casos hacían la vista gorda. El problema no era que fueran ishvalíes, sino que eran mujeres. Eso era una verdad que ninguno de ellos admitía con palabras, pero sí con sus actos.

A mí no me daban miedo, el instinto de supervivencia que había despertado en la guerra lo transformaba en pragmatismo. A mí no me tocaría nadie. Las mujeres ishvalíes no tenían un arma, yo sí.

Seguí caminando hacia mi solitaria tienda. El segundo campamento era un caos progresivo. Crecía más allá de la cuadrícula inicial como una enfermedad. Las lonas se apoyaban entre paredes derruidas y piedra como si fueran pequeñas chabolas.

Una vez allí cogí la muda menos sucia que tenía y fui a las duchas. A la vuelta ya había comenzado a oscurecer. El frío iba ganándole terreno al Sol, mostrando la otra cara del desierto. Dentro de la tienda, encendí un farol de gas que colgaba de una cuerda y me arrebujé en mi pequeña y vieja manta.

En el exterior estaban cocinando un guiso de verduras y conejo. Yo no tenía humor para estar con otra gente así que abrí una lata de conservas. Intenté apoyarme en la pared de piedra, pero la contractura que tenía en la espalda se me clavaba como una bola de hierro. Al poco tiempo de desistir oí cómo una voz amortiguada por la lona decía mi nombre.

Asomé la cabeza y entonces lo vi. Estaba allí, de pie frente a mi tienda, con una manta entre los brazos y su traje manchado de polvo. Tenía una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Verlo allí me pilló tan por sorpresa que no dije nada, simplemente me lo quedé mirando como si fuera tonta.

–Te he estado buscando por aquí, pero como no te he visto supuse que querrías cenar dentro.

Estaba cansada y de mal humor, así que no supe manejar la situación. –Ya he cenado.

Maldije mi poco tacto, pero él no necesito demasiado para volver a romper el silencio. –Te he traído una manta –dijo, levantando el brazo para mostrármela–. Son más gordas que las que os dan por aquí. Te vendrá bien.

Fui a cogerla, pero la contractura tiró de mí como un ancla, dibujando en mi rostro una mueca de dolor. Por supuesto, no pasó desapercibida para él. –¿Tienes una contractura? –Frunció el ceño. –¿Me dejas entrar?

Me pareció absurda la pregunta. Más de uno se había fijado ya en él, y verlo entrar en la tienda de una mujer daría bastante mala imagen. –No es buena idea. Hablarán.

–¿A ti te importa lo que piensen?

Entonces fui yo la que frunció el ceño. –No.

–Pues a mí menos. –Y entró.

Si la tienda era pequeña para mí, con dos personas parecía una casita para niños. Se quitó como pudo la casaca del uniforme, quedándose con una camisa de manga larga que en su momento fue blanca. Agradecí que no hiciera ningún comentario. Visto con frialdad, la tienda tenía un aspecto desastroso.

Se dejó caer contra la pared de piedra, quedando con las piernas abiertas, y palmeó el espacio frente a él. –Ven, déjame echarle un vistazo.

Sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo discutir con él. No había podido ocultar el gesto de dolor frente a él, así que ahora estaba condenada a su sobreprotección. Me senté con lentitud donde me dijo, dándole la espalda. El farol de gas iluminaba la estancia con una luz cálida.

Fui a quitarme la camiseta blanca, pero él me posó una mano sobre el hombro. –No hace falta –dijo en un susurro.

Lo agradecí mucho. Si había alguien a quien no me importaba mostrar mi espalda era a él, que ya lo había visto todo de mí. Aun así, no tener que desnudarme en aquel lugar tan lúgubre y deprimente era un alivio. Y bastantes explicaciones habría que dar ya si alguien nos veía en aquella situación como para complicarlo aún más.

Sus manos me palparon con cuidado sobre la camiseta, haciendo presión en algunos lugares para comprobar lo agarrotado que estaba el músculo. Tras un momento, suspiró con lentitud y clavó sus dedos en mi espalda. El dolor que sentí en aquel momento fue tal que no pude ahogar un grito. No se detuvo.

Sus dedos siguieron el recorrido de mis músculos, encauzándolos a base de fuerza bruta. Introdujo sus pulgares bajo el cuello de mi camiseta y apretó con fuerza, piel con piel. Aquel dolor hacía que se me saltaran las lágrimas, que arquease la espalda y que maldijera en voz baja.

Supe que lo peor había pasado cuando comenzó a hablar. –Menudo desastre tienes ahí detrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas con eso así?

Traté de hacer memoria. –No me acuerdo. Bastante, supongo. Fue algo progresivo. –Seguía notando sus dedos sobre mi espalda, repitiendo el mismo recorrido una y otra vez, asegurándose de que la tensión fuera desapareciendo. –¿Dónde aprendiste quitar contracturas?

–En la academia, durante el último año. ¿Tú no?

–Aún no he terminado la instrucción.

Aquello lo sumió en un silencio reflexivo. Seguramente estaba al tanto de que enviaban a cadetes al frente, pero no habría caído en que yo era uno de ellos. Lo cierto es que yo había entrado al ejército un año más tarde de lo que solían hacerlo las reclutas. Aun así, mis resultados habían sido tan altos que prefirieron escogerme a mí frente a gente más preparada.

–¿Qué habrías hecho si no te hubieras alistado en el ejército? –preguntó de pronto.

Lo cierto es que era algo que no había pensado demasiado. Cuando murió mi padre, me vi con un pequeño colchón económico y ninguna obligación. Aquella libertad a esa edad no era algo tan atractivo como pueda serlo siendo adulta. En ese momento necesitaba un camino a seguir, una estabilidad que me permitiera formarme para poder ser yo misma.

Me mantuve en silencio pensando la respuesta. Me gustaba el silencio que había entre nosotros. Existía cierta complicidad en él. No era un silencio que tuviera que ser llenado, no pesaba como puede ocurrir en otras conversaciones. Era un silencio que me hacía sentir cómoda.

–No lo sé, supongo que habría acabado yendo a East City igualmente. A fin de cuentas, es allí donde está el trabajo.

Lo escuché reír. –Qué respuesta tan lógica –dijo para sí mismo. Con una de sus manos, me agarró por debajo de la barbilla y me giró el cuello con lentitud, haciendo que apoyara la oreja en su pecho. De esa forma, consiguió que estirara el cuello, haciéndome sentir otra punzada de dolor. Me sorprendieron lo suaves que eran sus manos, probablemente por estar siempre enguantadas.

–¿Qué habrías hecho tú si no hubieras ido a estudiar con mi padre? –pregunté.

–Supongo que entrar en el ejército igual. –Sus dedos seguían a los músculos de mi cuello, corrigiéndolos. –Tal y como han estado las cosas en Ishval los últimos años, seguramente me habrían destinado a East City.

Y sin embargo, no sería Alquimista Nacional. Habría sido un soldado más, un joven con fusil que habría podido morir de un balazo, mandado a una misión suicida o tomado por sorpresa en el frente. Al final, la alquimia lo había protegido.

–Habría sido más difícil. –En aquel momento, con la vista perdida en la lona de la tienda y sus manos recorriéndome el cuello, notando su calor corporal en mi espalda, podía decir lo que sentía sin pararme a pensar. Cogí la manta que me había traído y me cubrí las piernas con ella.

–Habría sido… diferente –concluyó él en voz baja. Fue soltándome la barbilla, pero me siguió masajeando el cuello. –Pero, ¿sabes? Igualmente nos habríamos encontrado allí.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. Era consciente de que él no podía verla. –Cierto.

–Quizás te habría pedido que fuéramos a tomar un café –se aventuró.

Por pura malicia, le seguí el juego. –A lo mejor tendría novio, y te diría que no.

Noté cómo su pecho se hinchaba por un segundo. –¿Para no estar sola? No te creía de ese tipo.

–Para no aburrirme.

–Pues entonces te podrías comprar un gato. –Aquello me sacó una carcajada. Él rio también. La vibración de su pecho me hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

–¿Un gato? Creo que preferiría un perro.

–Pero al gato no tienes que sacarlo a pasear –razonó él.

–Por eso mismo, así tendría excusa para tomar el aire.

En algún momento, sus manos abandonaron mi cuello y comenzaron a acariciarme las sienes, surcando los mechones de mi pelo. Pese a que no me sujetaba, seguía apoyada en su pecho. En aquel momento no me di cuenta, o quizás no quise darme cuenta.

–Estaría bien –dijo él, de nuevo en un susurro.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, él con sus pensamientos y yo con los míos. Pensar en una vida alejada del ejército era algo inmoral después de lo que habíamos vivido allí. Pero en ese momento, con aquella lona vieja separándonos del mundo, me permití soñar con algo más; una vida sencilla y la compañía de alguien en ella.

–Te habría dicho que sí –susurré–. Al café.

No recuerdo nada más de aquella noche. El cansancio me venció con sus caricias como cómplice. Solo sé que aquel momento fue el mejor de toda la guerra.

Mi pico de felicidad.

* * *

**Hola guapos y guapas.**

**Tenía muchas ganas de subir este capítulo. Antes de pensar el tema sobre el que escribiría el fic, cuando solo sabía que quería escribir de FMA, lo único que tenía realmente claro es que quería que fuera un royai. Es sin duda mi pareja favorita en el mundillo ficticio junto con el Zelink.**

**Sin embargo, a medida que intentaba hacer esto más realista me daba cuenta de que sería imposible hacer una escena muy royai, al menos en este contexto. Al final opté por ir dándole pinceladas a la historia de forma que quedara muy sutil, como en el propio FMA. El único momento en el que se han podido dejar llevar un poco ha sido aquí, a escondidas de todo. Y aun así, me seguía pareciendo mal meter besos tórridos y escenas más subidas de tono. Quiero pensar que en esos momentos lo que necesitan no es algo "sexual" sino puramente emocional, darse el cariño que escasea en esa situación.**

**Un pequeño detalle de la última carta. Maes menciona a un personaje que se llama Heiss. No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero estoy intercalando mis capítulos entre las cosas que narran Riza y Marcoh en el manga. El caso de Heiss es un poco especial, es el amigo ishvalí que aparece en el OVA 4 en el que seguimos la historia de Roy. Lo digo por si no lo situabais.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado también.**


	25. Carta de Hughes - 10

**Carta de Hughes - 10**

Querida Glacier:

Parece que a esta guerra le quedan los días contados. Algunos de los generales caídos han sido sustituidos por personas competentes, y eso nos impulsa al fin.

Presionamos en los puntos clave y hacemos que se retiren. Se retiran de sus casas, de sus calles y sus barrios, o lo que queda de ellos. Los Alquimistas Nacionales son un verdadero martillo. Llevan una pesada carga sobre sus hombros pero gracias a ellos podremos volver antes.

Aquí, algunos soldados han empezado a hablar de la paz. La desean con todas sus fuerzas. Yo ya no sé si llegaré a encontrarla, pero si lo hago será en tus brazos. Hace semanas que no rezo.

Ya queda poco.

Maes.


	26. Roy Mustang - Misión 8: Paz

**Roy Mustang - Misión 8: Paz**

Ishval E. 31/AGO/1908 - 2/SEP/1908

Los libros de historia recordarán la última etapa de la guerra como la más tranquila. Incluso ahora, con los supervivientes de la misma vivos para poder contrastar la verdad, se habla de ella como si hubiese sido un paseo, como los últimos metros que recorre un vehículo por inercia al soltar el freno.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Los últimos momentos de la guerra fueron tanto o incluso más crueles que el pleno apogeo de la misma. El motivo era que ya no había resistencia, ya no se peleaba. La gente huía, trataba de pasar desapercibida entre nuestras líneas, levantaban las manos cuando nos veían, se arrodillaban y lloraban por su vida.

Es mucho más fácil matar a un hombre cuando tiene un arma en la mano.

Podríamos resumir que el final de la campaña en Ishval fue cruenta e injusta. Tuvimos que dejar a un lado cualquier atisbo de humanidad que aún conservásemos y remangarnos para matar. Saneábamos los barrios con diligencia, tratando de ser lo más eficiente posibles. Con el paso de los días habíamos aprendido que de nada servía tratar de salvar a alguno en un intento egoísta de redimir nuestra conciencia, aunque fuera por un segundo. Nos encontrábamos en una carretera de un sentido, si queríamos salir de allí lo único que podíamos hacer era huir hacia delante.

Mi última misión fue en la región de Romit, en el extremo oriental de Ishval. Era uno de los últimos barrios en los que se agrupaban rebeldes armados. Ya no había monjes guerreros, solo antiguos ciudadanos con algún fusil o granada en su poder y un fuerte sentimiento de odio. Se ocultaban en las ruinas de lo que una vez fueron sus casas y nos disparaban hasta que los matábamos o se quedaban sin munición. A veces incluso veíamos cómo trataban de cubrir a su familias, que corrían en dirección contraria hacia el desierto.

De nada servía, nuestra estrategia era infalible. Primero atacábamos con la artillería pesada, en el caso de las batallones de Alquimistas Nacionales, con ellos mismos. De esta forma, con el primer enfrentamiento directo se eliminaba el poder ofensivo enemigo. Después, dos pelotones de choque entraban por los flancos del barrio con explosivos y descargas de artillería ligera. Quemaban y derruían lo que quedase de las casas, obligando a los supervivientes a moverse. De esta forma conseguíamos que ninguno se dispersara. Si iban hacia nosotros, se encontraban con la fuerza principal, un grupo de soldados armados, y eran fusilados. Por el contrario, si escapaban hacia el exterior, se encontraban con kilómetros de extensas dunas. Desde allí, totalmente desprotegidos, eran blanco fácil para la artillería pesada o la alquimia.

Sistematizar las purgas ayudaba a deshumanizarlas, separando los sentimientos de nuestras acciones y evitando imprevistos. Porque eran los imprevistos los que más afectaban, los que se grababan en las pesadillas.

Un grupo de rebeldes se parapetaban detrás de una ruinosa pared de piedra y adobe. Lo que antaño fue un edificio ahora era una barricada. Los cañones de sus fusiles escupían balas de forma errática, manteniendo a mi escuadrón bloqueado. Una de las balas silbó cerca de mi posición, arañando una piedra cerca de mi cabeza.

Llevábamos ya diez minutos esperando que nos dieran luz verde y pudiéramos comenzar el exterminio de la zona. Una muestra más de la incompetencia del mando. Si estuviéramos esperando apoyo, tendría sentido sincronizar los ataques, pero tratándose de células independientes nuestra libertad de movimientos debería ser mayor, ajustándose a las circunstancias.

Mis soldados también se asomaban por los resquicios de nuestras barricadas hechas con sacos de arpillera apoyados entre ruinas y rocas. Intercambiaban disparos, manteniendo la tensión de ser abatidos. Lo ideal habría sido mantenernos resguardados hasta el momento de luz verde, pero dado que ya conocían nuestra posición, si no manteníamos un mínimo de presión podrían lanzarnos granadas o algún explosivo.

Esa situación se mantuvo hasta que vi cómo uno de mis soldados lanzaba un grito. Una bala le había dado en el hombro, empapando su uniforme azul de un color morado oscuro. Di una señal para avisar a mis hombres y, con un chasquido, generé una llamarada que cruzó la línea defensiva de piedra y carbonizó a los cinco hombres que se ocultaban tras ella. Avanzamos a través de esas ruinas. Los dos soldados que me cubrían mantenían sus fusiles en ristre, preparados para cualquier ataque sorpresa. Las calles quedaban ennegrecidas por el paso de mis llamas. La arena negra era la firma de mi obra.

Me detuve y volví la vista a mis hombres. –Comenzamos la misión. Bravo –dije, dirigiéndome a al pelotón de morteros–, diríjanse en dirección sur y avancen hacia el norte por el flanco derecho. Llevarán una escolta de seis hombres. Lleven la munición justa, no pueden permitirse ir cargados.

–Conmigo otros cuatro hombres –continué–, me cubrirán mientras avanzamos de norte a sur. Cuando detengamos el fuego, avanzaréis hacia el oeste hasta encontrarnos, después continuaremos hacia la zona exterior y el desierto.

Tras dejar claro el plan, nos dividimos y comenzamos a avanzar. El silencio, a diferencia de otras veces, no era opresivo ni incitaba a mantener la guardia alta. Era un silencio pacífico, como el que reina en los cementerios.

A los pocos minutos comencé a oír las explosiones. El pelotón del flanco derecho había comenzado a barrer la zona. Desde allí, en la distancia, solo se veían volutas de humo y pequeños resplandores. Miré al edificio que tenía delante y chasqueé los dedos. Mi llamarada se coló a través de las ventanas, reventando los pocos cristales que aún aguantaban.

Cuando ésta se disipó pude ver cómo unas llamas, pequeños focos de incendio, se mantenían en el interior de las viviendas. Al poco tiempo, enormes gusanos de humo negro escapaban hacia el cielo. Si quedaba alguien en esa vivienda y no había sido pasto de las llamas, acabaría asfixiado. Continuamos a la siguiente calle y repetimos la operación. El ritmo lo marcaban las explosiones de los morteros.

Varias calles después pude ver siluetas entre las ventanas. Aun así, chasqueé los dedos y la llama se extendió por toda la fachada. El estruendo de la combustión del aire ahogó los gritos por un tiempo. No di tiempo a que se extinguiera y volví a chasquear los dedos, rematando a cualquier superviviente. Las puertas del portal se abrieron de golpe y vi salir a un hombre en llamas.

Como si fueran una sustancia pegajosa, las llamas se extendían por sus ropas aunque se frotara. Su cara tenía un color oscuro, entre el marrón y el rojo, y gritaba en agonía. Mi escolta lo abatió cuando dio tres pasos. Por si acaso, volví a chasquear los dedos, reavivando el incendio que había provocado en el edificio.

Por esa misma calle, un par de hombres nos miraban desde una esquina. Al ser conscientes de que los observábamos, comenzaron a correr por el callejón que se extendía frente a ellos. Chasqueé los dedos de nuevo y mis llamas corrieron más que sus piernas. Caminamos con rapidez hacia su posición por si habían escapado. Cuando llegamos solo quedaban un par de cuerpos irreconocibles, tan ennegrecidos que se fundían con el suelo. Solo el olor delataba lo que habían sido apenas unos segundos atrás. Uno de mis hombres movió uno de los cadáveres con el pie. Pudimos ver cómo su silueta quedó dibujada en la arena, como una sombra blanca en un contorno negro.

Fuimos barriendo toda la zona. Éramos conscientes de que algunos escapaban pero no importaba, tarde o temprano se toparían con nosotros. Cuando una explosión derruyó el edificio que yo acababa de incendiar, supe que nos habíamos encontrado. Seis de los ocho hombres de la escolta mantuvieron sus posiciones mientras yo y otros dos, volvíamos hacia el oeste para encontrarnos con la fuerza principal.

Charlie, uno de los hombres de mi escolta, se detuvo a mi lado. Miré en su dirección y vi cómo una trampilla, la entrada a un sótano, parecía sospechosamente limpia. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

–Adelante, soldado –dije con voz ronca. Con el polvo se me secaba la garganta.

Él y otro más se acercaron a la trampilla. Intentaron abrirla tirando, a patadas e incluso disparando a las bisagras, pero la puerta no cedió. Me acerqué a ella. Se trataba de un portón de doble hoja hecho con duras chapas de hierro. Si hubieran sido de madera las podría calcinar, sin embargo, el hierro era un asunto distinto.

Miré a los hombres que cargaban con los morteros, pero negaron. –Ya no nos queda munición, comandante.

Para mi desgracia, yo tampoco podía hacer gran cosa. Al estar en un espacio tan pequeño y, probablemente sin salida, cualquier débil llamarada que lanzase acabaría muriendo en su interior. Maldije en silencio. No podíamos dejar a esa gente allí. Podríamos esperar a que salieran por agua o por comida, pero no sabíamos si allí dentro tenían algún tipo de avituallamiento. Lo que seguro era inadmisible sería pasarlo por alto. Entonces presté atención al hueco que quedaba entre las dos hojas de la puerta y tuve una macabra idea.

Apoyé la cabeza en la plancha metálica y cerré los ojos. Al poco tiempo pude escuchar un ruido en su interior. Aquello corroboraba lo que había pensado. Si seguían ahí dentro significaba que aquel sótano no tenía otra salida. Estaban aislados.

Me quité la chaqueta y taponé toda la parte inferior del hueco, dejando únicamente una hendidura en la parte superior. Entonces apoyé las manos a ambos lados del hueco y activé mi alquimia. Una chispa azulada se coló en su interior, iluminando tenuemente la estancia.

Continué con las manos en aquel lugar un total de dos minutos hasta que unos gritos débiles comenzaron a escucharse al otro lado. Al principio eran de confusión, pero después de rabia. Comenzaron a aporrear las puertas con fuerza desde dentro. Entonces miré a mis hombres, que ya estaban en posición. Calculé cuándo daría el siguiente golpe y me aparté en aquel momento.

Las puertas se abrieron con fuerza. Un hombre salió tropezando, pero no pudo articular palabra antes de ser abatido. El cuerpo cayó de nuevo al interior y oímos un grito femenino. Me asomé al agujero. Se trataba de una pequeña despensa subterránea, ni siquiera era un sótano.

En su interior, una mujer lloraba con un niño dormido en sus brazos mientras miraba el cadáver de su marido. En realidad, el niño tenía tantas posibilidades de estar dormido como de estar muerto. Cuando miró hacia arriba, sus ojos, húmedos y rojos, se clavaron en los míos. Lo que más me dolió fue que no me miraron con odio, solo con pena, una pena infinita. La visión se cortó cuando Charlie le pegó un tiro en la frente, acallando todo el ruido.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando la horrible escena. –Comandante, ¿cómo ha hecho que salieran? –me preguntó.

Lo miré un momento. Tenía unos rasgos afilados, la barbilla puntiaguda y la nariz aguileña. Su pelo era negro, peinado hacia atrás. Sus labios, al igual que los de todos nosotros, habían olvidado lo que era una sonrisa.

–Reduje la concentración de oxígeno. Supongo que el niño se desmayó y el padre intentó salir. Debió de pensar que se estaban asfixiando.

Charlie volvió la vista al interior. Tenía el ceño fruncido. –Entonces, ¿el niño está inconsciente?

Chasqueé los dedos de nuevo, creando una columna de fuego en el interior de aquella despensa. Él volvió con sus compañeros sin mediar palabra. Los juicios morales son absurdos en la guerra.

Poco después el grupo principal nos alcanzó. No había oído disparos, pero tampoco había prestado atención. Es algo horrible de admitir, pero en aquel momento me había acostumbrado tanto al sonido de los disparos que ya me parecían parte del ambiente, como el ruido que hace el viento al mecer las hojas de un árbol.

–¿Algún contratiempo? –pregunté al primero de ellos. Era un hombre alto y rubio que respondía al nombre de Fabio. En aquel momento ni lo recordaba. Vestía el uniforme y, sobre él, la capa blanca. También llevaba el gorro del ejército correspondiente a su rango, azul y con dobleces entrelazados hacia arriba.

–No, comandante. Apenas vinieron media docena de hombres y los abatimos sin problemas.

–Perfecto. –Miré al enlace y su enorme mochila de comunicaciones. –Avisa al centro de mando. La región de Romit ha capitulado. –Me volví al resto de hombres. –Ahora avanzamos al este. Seis hombres se quedarán protegiendo al enlace y las provisiones. Si ocurre algo, mandad una avanzadilla. –Toda baja evitable era una baja inconcebible. Si el uso de escolta se hubiera normalizado en la guerra, nos habríamos ahorrado miles de muertos.

Mientras caminábamos entre los escombros era consciente de que aún quedaría algún rezagado. Algún hombre atrapado bajo los escombros o herido sin poder moverse. El exterminio de una zona era algo laborioso si se quería hacer correctamente. Intenté no pensar en ello y continué avanzando junto a mis hombres.

Al final, las ruinas iban descubriendo el desierto de Xing. Grandes dunas de arena se extendían hacia el horizonte. Sus figuras, curvas y armoniosas, parecían haberse dibujado de un solo trazo. Sin embargo, esa belleza no mostraba las temperaturas infernales que se alcanzaban en ese desierto, las hectáreas infinitas de arena seca y los miles de kilómetros que había hasta el siguiente signo de civilización.

Avanzando sobre una de las dunas distinguí un total de cuatro personas dirigiéndose hacia el sur. Peleaban por ascender hacia la cresta de la misma, como si aquella fuera una meta que llevase a algún sitio. Charlie se colocó a mi lado.

–Señor, ¿dejamos que huyan? –me preguntó.

–Las órdenes no incluyen perseguir a los rebeldes que escapen de aquí –contesté–, nosotros nos limitamos a Ishval.

Charlie se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió con una cerilla. La tiró al suelo y dejó escapar una bocanada de humo. –Supongo que será porque al sur lo único que hay son las fronteras con Aerugo. Si consiguen atravesar el desierto probablemente los capturen.

Aquello era irrelevante. Ya había visto en el norte que a los habitantes que conseguían cruzar las líneas los dejaban huir sin más. Era una norma implícita que solo los oficiales conocían. Los soldados rasos tenían obligación de disparar, de acabar con ellos. Aun así, no dije nada. No tenía sentido tratar de justificar lo injustificable. Aquella guerra era un sinsentido de principio a fin.

Volví hacia la ruinosa ciudad y arranqué la marcha al punto de partida. Las ruinas expelían fumarolas de humo blanco, tintando el paisaje de un color gris y sucio. Aquello era lo que habíamos creado, todo nuestro esfuerzo se reducía a aquel triste paisaje.

Un par de disparos rompieron aquella calma. Siguiendo el alboroto, vi a un pequeño grupo de hombres que se había reunido alrededor de una pared de piedra. Un hombre mayor yacía tumbado en el suelo, en su regazo descansaba un perro que parecía estar muerto.

Fabio tenía el fusil en la mano. –Comandante Mustang, este es el último.

Me acerqué a él. Tenía la barba manchada con polvo y sangre. Su herida era mortal. La representación de la derrota. –Anciano, eres el último.

Su piel cobriza comenzaba a tornarse gris. Las arrugas que surcaban su rostro parecían dibujar un mapa. La mayoría de ellas se concentraban a los lados de los ojos, la frente y los labios. Estos se curvaron hacia arriba, acentuando las arrugas en una mueca que parecía una sonrisa condescendiente.

–¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?

–Comandante –dijo Fabio con voz de alarma, apuntando su fusil al hombre.

En aquel momento, el viejo abrió los ojos. Parecían ligeramente desenfocados, pero pronto centraron su atención en mí. Su boca se abrió, pero tardó un segundo en articular palabra.

–Maldito… seas.

Dos palabras. Mi condena.

–Como desees. –Chasqueé los dedos.

Aún no se había disipado el humo cuando el enlace vino dando tumbos cargando su enorme mochila. Su alegría se mostraba en forma de lágrimas. La guerra había terminado.

El repliegue de tropas fue algo sumamente ordenado. Los pequeños pelotones fueron uniéndose a sus escuadrones y batallones. A los dos días ya estábamos reunidos en el campamento general del oeste. Allí pude ver a Hughes, lo único que me alegró en lo que llevaba de semana. Ambos escuchamos el discurso despótico del Generalísimo.

–¿Qué harás ahora, Hughes? ¿Volverás a Central?

Hughes sonrió de forma canina. –Por supuesto que sí. Tengo una estrella esperándome allí.

Lo miré con admiración. Después de todo lo ocurrido, todos los demonios combatidos, su espíritu seguía inquebrantable. Hughes sería durante mucho tiempo mi apoyo. También el de Glacier, y más adelante de su hija. Intento no pensar demasiado en la pérdida que fue su muerte para todos nosotros.

–¿Y tú qué, Roy?

–¿Yo qué? –Devolví la pregunta.

–Ahora sé lo que pretendes hacer con el país pero, ¿qué harás con tu vida?

Esbocé una sonrisa triste. Yo no tenía su fortaleza, estaba demasiado roto para intentar lo que su pregunta proponía. Demasiados demonios me susurraban que no merecía la felicidad de la que él hablaba. Antes de plantearme algo así, debería devolver al mundo todo lo que le había quitado.

–Nada, Hughes. Ahora mismo no me puedo desconcentrar de mi objetivo.

–¿Y qué me dices de la francotiradora? –preguntó él.

Su inteligencia era afilada como un cuchillo, y eso a menudo me enfadaba. La pregunta me llevó a un terreno más cenagoso. Una cosa era aspirar a la felicidad, otra muy distinta era lo que me estaba proponiendo. Aquello no lo merecería nunca. Me bastaba con saber que seguía viva después de este desastre.

Mi respuesta fue lacónica. –No, Hughes.

Pude ver su mirada de comprensión a través de los cristales de sus gafas. Era una de las personas que mejor me conocía. Sabía que tenía esa tendencia a autoflagelarme. –Bueno… solo te voy a dar un consejo entonces. –Me miró con seriedad. –Si quieres protegerla, mantenla cerca de ti.

Tras esa conversación fui a buscarla. La encontré frente a una tumba, y lo que me propuso me golpeó como una bola de demolición. No fue hasta que me contó sus desvelos que fui consciente de la magnitud de lo que había hecho. No había tenido en cuenta qué podría pensar ella. El enorme peso que habían tenido sus decisiones para que todo acabara de esta manera.

Me guio hasta una casa abandonada. El segundo y tercer piso habían sido derruidos, pero la estructura de la planta baja seguía en pie. La entrada estaba cubierta por una cortina hecha jirones. Miré atrás; la calle estaba vacía. Los soldados estaban evacuando la zona en dirección a las vías del tren. Había llamado a Knox, aunque aún no había llegado y no sabía para qué. Pese a todo, confiaba en su discreción. Iba a ser eso lo que necesitaríamos.

Aparté la cortina con el antebrazo y entré en el destartalado salón. Las grietas y agujeros del techo dejaban pasar rayos de luz, que a su vez iluminaban las motas de polvo suspendidas en el aire. Todo en aquella casa daba sensación de abandono. Había una mesa aplastada por los escombros, sillas de madera tiradas en el suelo y un sillón con la tela llena de polvo.

Entre toda aquella destrucción se alzaba ella. Uno de los rayos de luz caían sobre su figura, ensalzando su tez pálida. Su pelo brillaba como si fuera de oro. Era una visión descorazonadora, algo tan bello rodeado de inmundicia, como una flor alzándose entre el estiércol.

No hubo ceremonias. Se quitó la capa blanca y la casaca azul. Hizo lo mismo con la camiseta negra y el sostén. Una vez más, el lienzo que era su espalda quedaba a mi merced. Vi cómo se encogía, cubriendo su desnudez con los brazos. Su espalda era más ancha que antes, probablemente por el ejercicio militar. Aun así, en aquel momento parecía frágil, pequeña.

Me acerqué en silencio y quedé a un palmo de ella. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, la fragancia que se mezclaba con el sudor y el polvo del lugar. Me enguanté la mano. El sonido que hizo la tela con mi mano hizo que su espalda se encogiera aún más. Tenía que protegerla, y en lugar de eso le haría más daño.

–Perdóname –dije–. Lo siento de verdad. –Calló. –Durante todo este tiempo he tratado de justificar mis actos por un bien mayor. He puesto todas mis esperanzas en un futuro que aún no existe, en un castillo de aire.

Se me humedecieron los ojos. Los cerré con fuerza. –He matado a muchísima gente escudándome en que eran órdenes. Nunca pensaba que tuviera otra opción. Pero ahora dudo. Después de todo esto, ahora que ya ha terminado, solo puedo pensar que quizás sí la tuve, pero fui demasiado cobarde para hacer lo correcto. –Mi respiración estaba agitada, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

–Y mi mayor condena ha sido arrastrarte a todo esto. Te propuse el ejército porque pensé que podrían ayudarte a seguir adelante, pero nunca que te meterían en este infierno, que te obligarían a mancharte las manos de esta forma. –No podía mirarla aunque estuviera de espaldas, me avergonzaba de mí mismo.

–Por si fuera poco utilicé aquello que me habías confiado para avivar esta masacre. No vi que la alquimia era algo que me prestabas, de lo que seguías siendo responsable. Estuve tan... tan ciego.

Mi pecho convulsionaba por cada respiración. Mis actos no podían arreglarse con una disculpa, no había nada que pudiera hacer para repararlo. Entonces noté cómo sus manos se posaban en mi cara. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su rostro.

Movió un pulgar y borró uno de los recorridos que habían hecho mis lágrimas. Después hizo lo mismo con el otro. Sus enormes ojos café me miraban con piedad. Me había perdonado; no había nada más injusto.

–No tomes como tu carga el peso de mis decisiones. Yo elegí este camino. –Sus labios se curvaron de forma imperceptible. No fue una sonrisa, fue un esbozo, un boceto, el cimiento sobre el que quizás podría florecer una. –Haz de este país un lugar mejor.

En ese momento, resplandeciente y desnuda bajo el rayo de luz, me pareció la persona más fuerte del mundo. Volvió a darme la espalda y se arrodilló. Habló en un susurro, pero la escuché. A fin de cuentas, solo estábamos ella y yo. –Volvamos a casa.

–Sí –respondí. Chasqueé los dedos.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas.**

**Me temo que hemos llegado al final del viaje. Es cierto que aún queda la última carta de Hughes para ponerle punto y final, pero este es el último capítulo de estos dos maravillosos personajes.**

**En cuanto a este último capítulo. Me costó un poco cómo enfocarlo para poder tocar todos los temas que quería enseñar. Por una parte, quería mostrar a Roy tomando parte en el exterminio, mostrando tanto sus acciones como el modus operandi del ejército, barriendo zonas y demás. También la escena del último hombre que mató, la cual aparece en el manga. Por último, ****quería mostrar la escena en la que Roy le quema la espalda a Riza, pero creo que fue mejor no hacerlo tan explícito.**

**Un dato curioso es que el barrio de Romit no existe en el universo en FMA, pero sí es un pueblo real. Se encuentra en el país de ****Tayikistán, en Oriente Medio. Quería poner un nombre que pegase y me puse a buscar con Google Maps jajaja.**

**Por último quiero hacer una reflexión.**

**Los temas en los que más incidencia he querido hacer en este fic, más allá de poder escribir sobre dos personajes que me encantan, es sobre la guerra y las mujeres (y el vino jajaja okno).**

**En primer lugar, aunque parezca algo muy obvio, la guerra no soluciona nada. Los conflictos suelen surgir por motivos egoístas, y debe ser mediante el diálogo como deben solucionarse. Hoy en día vivimos en un mundo que esta lejos de considerarse pacífico, hay muchas guerras activas y mucha gente muriendo. Os pongo ejemplos como la guerra de Afganistán, Siria, Yemen, Ucrania o Israel/Palestina, conflctos en los que a día de hoy mueren miles de personas al año.**

**Por suerte, los frentes poco a poco se van desplazando al tema económico y no tanto al militar, pero igualmente debemos intentar atajar estos conflictos en los que al final muy pocos salen beneficiados y siempre a costa del dolor de la gente. Debemos ser empáticos y generosos, solo así podremos ser mejores.**

**Por otra parte, espero haber abordado el tema del machismo en este fic con el mayor respeto posible. Una crítica desde mi punto de vista, siendo hombre, nunca será tan acertada como el que podría hacer una mujer, pero considero que era necesario visibilizar algo que es tan real y que tan poco (o tan mal) se trata en libros o películas. Quiero hacer énfasis en esto último porque parte del problema está en cómo la cultura trata a la mujer, como débil o el interés amoroso del personaje masculino, algo muy visible aquí, en FanFiction. Se deben apoyar y difundir historias en las que la mujer sea tan válida como el hombre, y ese es uno de los motivos por los que FMA es tan brillante.  
**

**Hoy en día a muchas mujeres no se las trata igual que a los hombres, ya sea a nivel laboral como en muchos otros ámbitos de la sociedad. Incluso en lugares muy avanzados como ciertas partes de Europa, los micromachismos siguen existiendo, siguen estando establecidos ciertos patrones de conducta que llevamos interiorizados desde nuestra niñez y nos hacen tratarnos de forma diferente. Si bien es cierto que hay aspectos en los que puede que no seamos iguales, las oportunidades y el trato deben ser idéntico para ambos géneros. Debemos visibilizar este problema y combatirlo desde nosotros mismos, analizando cómo nos comportamos y cómo tratamos a quienes tenemos alrededor.**

**Siento la charla moralista.**

**Quiero expresar mi agradecimiento a todos los que habéis seguido este fic, y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice creándolo. Y por supuesto, quiero hacer una mención especial a DolcePiano y Jisbon28, también a Demona 0 y ****Yumivigo, por las reviews que habéis hecho. Es muy importante para los que creamos contenido recibir cierto feedback para saber qué os parece, ver otro punto de vista diferente al nuestro y, sobre todo, apoyar el trabajo. Me habéis conseguido animar mucho leyendo vuestros comentarios, y agradezco de veras que os hayáis tomado la molestia de escribirlos.**

**Eso es todo. La semana que viene subiré la última carta.**

**Un abrazo.**

**PD: Por si a alguien le interesa, estoy trabajando en otro proyecto... Zelda~~**


	27. Última carta de Hughes

**Última carta de Hughes**

Querida Glacier:

La guerra ha terminado.

Ha pasado más de un año. Estoy cansado pero vuelvo a casa.

Nunca pensé que la guerra pudiera llegar tan lejos. Me siento avergonzado. Me siento como si hubiese fracasado. Mi misión en el ejército era protegeros, pero lo único que siento es que me he convertido en un verdugo.

Los ishvalíes creían en su Dios. Su ferviente fe era algo digno de ver, la forma en que sacaban energía de donde no había más que piedra y arena. Pero él les ha abandonado. Yo no volveré a pisar una iglesia, porque el nuestro también nos ha dado la espalda. Si hubiera estado con nosotros no habría permitido está masacre.

Prefiero no hacer preguntas sobre cuáles eran los motivos por los que hicimos esto, porque sé que cuando oiga las respuestas ninguna de ellas podrá servirme como justificación.

Roy está bien, y su compañera también. Sobre sus hombros pesa una carga terrible, peor incluso que la mía. Pero es fuerte y mira al futuro con determinación. Yo no tengo las cosas tan claras, pero confío en él. Confío su testarudez y le apoyaré si eso significa evitar algo como lo que hemos vivido. Quiero imaginar ese mundo en paz que él ve. Quiero vernos en él, que al menos tú estés en allí.

Una vez más, no puedo expresar lo mucho que te debo. Has sido la única razón que me ha mantenido cuerdo. De no ser por ti, habría muerto en una zanja, bajo unos cascotes o en una calle vacía.

No sé si cuando llegue, cuando veas al hombre en que me he convertido, quedará algo de lo que viste en mí antes de partir. Ojalá sí porque pienso quererte con más ferocidad de la que pueda haber mostrado esta guerra, más que el calor del desierto, más que la fe del pueblo ishvalí.

Por último, solo tengo una petición para ti, y es que olvides todo lo que te he escrito durante este año. Dicen que las cosas se superan hablando pero sé que nunca podré estar en paz con lo que he hecho, así que mi medicina será la nueva vida que creemos juntos. Necesito enterrar estos recuerdos horribles con rutina y normalidad. Hoy más que nunca quiero estar contigo, abrazarte, saber que estás ahí, que eres real.

Nos vemos pronto.

Tuyo, ahora y siempre.

Maes.


End file.
